Aun en la distancia
by crazzy76
Summary: El tiempo y la distancia lo curan todo, nos dicen siempre nuestros amigos y familiares, pero no aplica en todo y mucho menos en todos... Candy es una de esas personas donde las reglas no aplican...
1. Prologo

El invierno ha empezado en la ciudad de Chicago, es el año de 1918 y ya ha pasado un año desde que Candy convivió en el Hogar de Pony con todos sus amigos, un año en el cual han pasado cosas no muy relevantes en su vida, luego de su negativa a casarse con Neal y el apoyo recibido por parte de su protector William Albert Andrew, ella sigue intentando sobreponerse a su separación de Terry, lo cual no significa que ella haya dejado de amarlo, sino que como todos sabemos, es una chica fuerte que siempre lucha por salir adelante en la vida y conservar su alegría y sus ganas de vivir.

Así es Candy, dulce y gentil, bondadosa, cariñosa, alegre y sobre todo muy humana, es por eso que se gana el afecto y simpatía de todos a su alrededor, ya no es aquella niña acelerada que solía ser, ahora es una hermosa jovencita miembro de una de las familias más importantes en Estados Unidos, ella no obstante continua siendo sencilla, viviendo modestamente a pesar de la continua insistencia de Albert a compartir la mansión de los Andrew junto a él.

Albert por su parte se ha hecho cargo de los negocios de la familia, tomando el control absoluto sobre sus bienes y de esa forma protegiendo aún más a su querida Candy, quien es su razón de vivir, el centro de su universo, por quien podría dar la vida de ser necesario.

De nuestros demás amigos iremos sabiendo a lo largo de esta historia, ellos han cambiado en su forma de ser y pensar, ahora son un tanto más maduros, pero los que no cambian ni lo harán son los odiosos de Neal y Eliza, no los mencionaría pero siguen estando presentes en la vida de nuestra amiga.

Es así como se empieza a escribir un capítulo más en la vida de Candice White Andrew.


	2. Capítulo 1

Aún en la distancia

PARTE I

Un nuevo día en la vida de Candy, el resplandeciente sol empezaba a asomar en el lejano horizonte de Chicago, aun así, podía sentirse la brisa fría del amanecer. Ella duerme y en la lejanía escucha una voz que la llama...

Candy, Candy

Candy cree estar soñando, abre los ojos, temerosa de ya no escuchar más esa voz, vuelve a oír la voz que la llama y esta vez más fuerte...

Candy, Candy

¿Candy, qué te pasa?, Tengo un buen rato llamándote – le replica Albert desde la puerta de la habitación-

Sí, ¿Qué pasa Albert? – dice Candy mientras se frota los ojos.

Casi nada, te has quedado dormida como siempre y se te hace tarde para llegar a tu entrevista, o acaso no deseas trabajar – le dice Albert en un tono muy serio.

Albert, no digas esas cosas, dime, ¿qué hora es?

Son las 7 de la mañana mi pequeña.

Pero Albert, la entrevista es a las 9:30 – Candy se vuelve sobre su cama, tomando su almohada se acomoda otra vez para seguir durmiendo-.

Albert va hacia ella y le dice: Si no te levantas en este instante no llegaras a tiempo, recuerda que el Hospital Santa Juana está muy lejos y...

Apresuradamente se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de baño mientras le grita a Albert.

Muchas gracias por recordármelo Albert me baño enseguida y desayunare.

 _Albert se queda sonriendo mientras escucha a Candy y de momento empieza a recordar todos los bellos momentos que ha vivido a su lado. En ocasiones él se queda con ella cuando necesita compañía o simplemente por compartir algunos de los pocos momentos libres que tiene debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones, pues ser la cabeza de la familia Andrew no es nada sencillo, principalmente si se tiene que lidiar con los Leagan._

 _Candy había sido ayudante por un tiempo en una pequeña clínica, ya que por intrigas de los Leagan la habían despedido del hospital Santa Juana y posteriormente se le habían cerrado las puertas de los demás hospitales. Una vez que se descubrió quien era realmente Albert las cosas para ella cambiaron. Se sentía feliz de recuperar su empleo, después de todo ella amaba su profesión y lo único que deseaba era dar su mayor esfuerzo en pos de los demás._

Ya estoy lista, en un segundo me voy, no quiero llegar retrasada – gritó desde su habitación.

Pero no puedes irte sin desayunar, ya está listo, ven siéntate.

 _Ambos se sientan a la mesa y empiezan a charlar sobre su regreso al hospital, Albert es quien prepara el desayuno cuando se queda con ella, aunque Candy realiza el resto de las labores de la casa; luego Albert se va a atender sus asuntos._

Dime Candy, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, Quiero decir, ¿Estás nerviosa?

No puedo negártelo Albert, me siento tan nerviosa como el día en el que presente mi examen para graduarme como enfermera – comentó al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

No te preocupes Candy, todo saldrá bien.

Eso espero, pero también estoy feliz. Me voy Albert, te contare a mi regreso como me fue. Hasta luego.

 _Candy toma su abrigo y sale apresurada de la casa, apenas tiene tiempo de llegar al hospital._

 _Son 9:20, ha llegado a tiempo a su cita, va a la recepción y ahí le indican que espere un momento, ella está muy nerviosa y la espera se le está haciendo eterna, se abre una puerta y se le indica que pase, que la directora de enfermeras la atenderá._

Buenos días Candy, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, se te ve muy bien, pero dejemos la charla para después, comencemos con la entrevista – dijo Mary Jean en su muy particular forma de hablar.

 _Candy solo asiente con la cabeza, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había visto a Mary Jean. La entrevista transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y al final solo se puntualizaron dos cosas._

Candice White Andrew, bienvenida de nuevo a nuestro grupo de trabajo, no está demás el recordarte que se deben respetar las reglas y nuestra labor, sin otra cosa por el momento puedes retirarte; comienzas mañana, en el primer turno – terminó Mary Jean mientras le indicaba a Candy la puerta.

En el primer turno, sí Mary Jean, muchas gracias y hasta mañana – Asintió Candy.

Hasta mañana y una cosa más ¡NO QUIERO QUE LLEGUES TARDE!

Es una promesa – No ha cambiado nada, se dice Candy para sus adentros y se retira.

 _Candy sale del hospital y se dirige a su casa, va muy contenta, no puede ocultar su alegría y no se da cuenta que todo el mundo se le queda viendo, ella sigue caminando y al cruzar en una esquina..._ _¡_ _Sorpresa!, Se encuentra con Archie quien por poco la arrolla con el auto._

Candy, Candy, ¿Estás bien?

Pero Archie, porque no te fijas cuando manejas, por poco me arrollas.

Pero Candy, si quien no se fijó fuiste tú – replica Archie.

Candy voltea y mira a su amigo seriamente y suelta una risita como las que solo ella puede hacer.

Tienes razón Archie, discúlpame, es que estoy tan contenta que no vi hacia los lados, sabes, me han contratado nuevamente para trabajar en el Hospital Santa Juana, empiezo mañana.

Felicitaciones, pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? Ven sube al auto, te llevo donde vives y así platicamos – Se baja del auto y caballerosamente le abre la puerta del acompañante.

Gracias Archie, pero debo pasar primero a comprar algunos víveres que necesito y que acabo de recordar.

No hay problema, tengo tiempo, además necesito hablar con Albert sobre algunas cosas, porque supongo que está en tu apartamento, ¿No es así?

Así es, ¡Me sorprende que sepas donde encontrar a Albert! – dice soltando una risita y con una falsa expresión de sorpresa.

 _Archie ahora es un gallardo caballero, con sus finos modales más acentuados y su buen gusto por el vestir sigue siendo intachable, es estudiante de Administración de Empresas en la Universidad y sigue comprometido en matrimonio con Annie, aunque aún no han decidido la fecha de la boda, pues Archie desea terminar sus estudios para poder ofrecerle algo más digno a la chica, a quien ha aprendido a amar con el paso del tiempo, olvidándose así de la pasión que sintiese en la adolescencia por Candy._

 _En el camino llegan a un súper, compran algunos víveres y se dirigen a su apartamento, una vez que llegan, Albert y Archie se saludan, ella se va a la cocina a preparar la comida e invita a Archie a que los acompañe._

Chicos, aguarden un momento mientras les preparo una deliciosa comida.

¿Estas segura que no quieres que te ayude Candy?, no es que desconfíe pero me sentiría mejor si veo que nos preparas – Albert bromeó y Archie soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

Si sigues diciendo eso nunca más volveré a prepararte de comer – Sentencio Candy al tiempo que fruncía graciosamente el ceño para luego reírse también.

 _Los tres buenos amigos pasaron juntos el resto del día, entre charla, bromas y recuerdos._

 _Por la noche, Archie y Albert se despiden y se dirigen a la mansión de los Andrew, pues no es para nadie desconocido que Archie vive ahí acompañando a Albert y la tía abuela Elroy._

 _Eran las 4 de la mañana del primer día del trabajo de Candy, no ha podido dormir en toda la noche por la alegría de volver a trabajar y por la angustia de llegar tarde en su primer día, 4:30, no puede más y se levanta, se baña y se alista para salir, se dirige a la puerta y al momento en que la abre._

¡Buenos días Candy!

¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Qué no te habías ido a tu casa?

Si querida, pero conociéndote como te conozco pensé que lo mejor sería regresar y cerciorarme de que mi buena amiga cumpliera con sus deberes al menos en su primer día.

¡Eso no es nada gracioso Albert!, ¡Ya no soy más una niña que no sabe cumplir con sus responsabilidades! – Exclamo ella en el tono más serio que Albert jamás le había visto.

No te molestes conmigo Candy, la verdad es que regrese porque deje unos documentos en la habitación y como ya era tarde pensé que lo mejor sería pasar la noche aquí.

Está bien Albert, pero no vuelvas a tratarme como una niña, ¿de acuerdo?, Ahora, si me disculpas debo irme, se me hace tarde, nos vemos.

Un momento, sé que no desayunas temprano, así que te he preparado algo para que lo disfrutes a la hora del almuerzo – Albert entrega una pequeña bolsa a Candy.

Muchas gracias Albert, eres un gran amigo. Hasta luego.

Suerte en tu primer día de trabajo, por cierto, pasaré 3 días fuera de la ciudad así que no te extrañes, tengo algunos asuntos relacionados con la familia que debo atender.

¿De qué se trata Albert? –Pregunta Candy seriamente.

No es nada malo, vamos, ve a tu trabajo si no quieres que te despidan en tu primer día, prometo que a mi regreso te cuento.

Está bien, nos vemos –responde Candy desde la puerta y se va.

 _Llega al hospital justo a tiempo para recibir su turno, gracias al chofer que Albert había dispuesto para ella, pero al entrar, se da cuenta que hay alguien esperándola._

No creí que llegaras a tiempo, adelante Candy que hay muchos pacientes y trabajo que atender.

Estoy lista, ¿Por donde empezaremos Mary Jean?

Por el área de niños, estoy segura que podrás hacerlo muy bien, después habrá una cirugía a las 12:30, asistirás al Dr. Brown, espero que no se te haya olvidado como hacerlo, no me defraudes Candy.

No lo haré – se prometió así misma y a Mary Jean.

 _Las horas en el hospital transcurren rápidamente, con el exceso de trabajo que hay apenas y hay tiempo para el almuerzo, Candy esta fatigada pero feliz, es por eso que el cansancio no puede hacer que a nuestra encantadora amiga se le acaben las energías._

 _Mientras tanto, Albert tiene una reunión con su fiel George, quien le ha llevado noticias sobre la situación actual del Hogar de Pony._

Señor, me permito informarle que pese a lo que ha hecho por ayudar al Hogar de Pony aun debemos resolver la propiedad del lugar donde se encuentra situado, ya que según rumores el dueño quiere vender la propiedad a unos granjeros –Notificaba George, en su usual tono serio.

Es verdad, pero espero que no tengas problema alguno para comprar la propiedad y ponerla de una buena vez a nombre de la Señorita Pony y la hermana María. Por otra parte, asegúrate de que no les falta nada más, recuerda que Candy está contenta y tranquila sabiendo que las cosas por allá están bien. Dales mis saludos y los de Candy por favor. ¿Alguna otra cosa, George?

Sí señor, este sábado habrá una reunión de beneficencia a favor de la Cruz Roja y la invitación es para usted y la señorita Candy, ¿Asistirá señor?

Por supuesto George, siendo de la Cruz Roja no tengo inconveniente alguno y espero que Candy tampoco lo tenga. Si eso es todo George, te agradeceré te ocupes de lo relacionado con el Hogar de Pony y me mantengas informado.

Muy bien señor, pero hay otra cosa que debo informarle, es con respecto a sus familiares, Los Leagan.

Uhm, ¿de qué se trata esta vez George? – Inquirió Albert con un gesto de desagrado en su voz, que para nada extrañó al buen George.

Hemos estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones sobre el comportamiento de sus sobrinos, el cual muy pronto podría traer consecuencias a su familia.

Explícate mejor, por favor

Sí señor, vera; en días pasados, una de nuestras fuentes me informo sobre unos negocios que su sobrino Neal iba a emprender, así que investigamos y desafortunadamente no es nada legal en lo que anda metido ese chico, se trata de drogas, además de su habitual estado de embriaguez.

¿Estas seguro George? – Albert no muestra señas de asombro, después de todo él sabe muy bien que sus sobrinos no son unos ángeles precisamente.

Sí señor, he corroborado la información, por el momento el chico no ha dado señas de traficar, no abiertamente, pero si es un consumidor que puede volverse adicto en muy poco tiempo, además la gente con la que se ha relacionado es bastante peligrosa.

 _Albert se queda callado por un momento, pensativo. Recuerda como le afecto a Neal el abierto rechazo de Candy, y aunque al principio comprendió su reacción, nunca la apoyo. Se había vuelto un verdadero parásito que no hacía otra cosa que no fuera el derrochar el dinero embriagándose, pasando la mayor parte de su vida en ese estado. No estudiaba ni tampoco daba muestras de interesarse en los negocios de su padre, y eso era lo que le preocupaba a Albert, ya que cuando Neal cumpliera la mayoría de edad pasaría a formar parte de los accionistas y eso no era algo que le agradase. Por otra parte, Eliza seguía siendo la misma chica engreída, altanera y detestable de siempre, pero con la diferencia de que entre los chicos era reconocida por ser, como ellos decían "una mujer de cascos livianos". Aún así, era asediada por chicos de buenas familias deseosos de desposarla, conociendo la fortuna de Los Leagan, pero ella nunca se decidía._

Escucha con atención George –dice Albert al tiempo que abandona sus pensamientos para volver a la conversación – Esto es lo que haremos.

 _Mientras tanto en el hospital Santa Juana la hora de salida ha llegado y Candy se dispone a mudarse el uniforme, de pronto aparece Katty, su compañera de turno, agitada y casi sin aliento._

¡Candy!, tenemos una emergencia, urge tu presencia en el quirófano por favor – termina al fin de decir la agitada chica.

Si claro, voy enseguida –Candy sale apresuradamente y como siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

Se trata de un accidente entre varios coches, al parecer se volcaron en la carretera no se sabe con exactitud. Por favor Candy, prepare todo, operaremos enseguida – le dijo el Dr. Smith mientras él también se preparaba.

 _La jornada ha sido muy dura, varias horas agotando todos los recursos posibles para ayudar al paciente; y al final han logrado salvarle la vida al joven conductor y su acompañante, los otros involucrados en el accidente fueron atendidos por lesiones leves y los mantienen en observación. Posteriormente suben al joven al cuarto especial debido a la gravedad que presentaba para observarlo y seguir su tratamiento._

Srita. Andrew, queda bajo su responsabilidad el paciente, espero que me reporte cualquier cosa que se presente durante la noche, espero no tenga problema alguno para quedarse esta noche con él, estamos con mucho trabajo y con este asunto de la guerra, el personal apenas y es el suficiente.

No se preocupe doctor, yo me quedaré con el paciente, sólo permítame enviar un mensaje a mi casa para avisar, no me demoraré –dijo ella al tiempo que se disponía llamar a alguien para avisarle a Albert.

Hola Candy – dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Si en que ... ¡OH Albert! –exclamó al voltear y ver quien era –Justamente iba a avisarte que me quedaré en el hospital, hubo un accidente y requieren personal, ve a descansar y nos vemos mañana, ¿Sí?

De acuerdo Candy, pero al ver que no habías llegado a la casa vine aquí para recordarte que salgo mañana para Pittsburgh, pero regreso para el viernes.

Lo había olvidado Albert, pero es que aún no me hago a la idea de que ya no estás en casa como antes.

Lo sé, por eso vine a recordártelo, nos vemos Candy, ah, una última cosa, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme el sábado a una de esas veladas que tanto nos aburren?

¿El sábado?, no puedo responderte ahora, no sé cómo estemos de trabajo para ese día y no puedo darme el lujo de faltar, lo sabes bien.

Si lo sé, pero en esta ocasión será diferente, se trata de un baile de beneficencia a favor de la Cruz Roja. Por lo tanto no habrá tantas charlas sobre banalidades como en los bailes comunes a los que asisto.

Está bien Albert, si no ocurre otra cosa iré contigo el sábado a ese baile, ahora si me disculpas debo volver a mis ocupaciones.

Sí desde luego Candy. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos muy pronto.

 _Candy regresa al cuarto del paciente recién operado y permanece a su lado toda la noche, sin observar cambio alguno._

 _El sol comienza a levantarse en el horizonte, ella abre un poco la cortina para que la tenue luz de los rayos ilumine un poco la habitación. De pronto escucha un ruido y voltea hacia su paciente._

¿Cómo se siente? ¿Necesita algo? –pregunto suavemente Candy mientras se acercaba.

 _Pero como respuesta obtuvo silencio, el joven no respondía, tenía la mirada perdida, como sino comprendiese lo que le había pasado. Era bien parecido, con unos ojos azules profundos que no reflejaban nada, quizá porque no entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo._

 _Al acercarse, Candy se queda inmóvil por un instante al ver los ojos de aquel chico._

Se parecen tanto a los de él, tan profundos como el océano, tan grandes e inolvidables... – piensa para sus adentros y enseguida se reprocha a si misma por lo que acaba de hacer – Pero que tonta soy, una vez más he vuelto a pensar en él, sabiendo que no puedo, que no debo hacerlo. Una pequeña lágrima, apenas perceptible rodó por sus mejillas al tiempo que ella la eliminaba para continuar con sus labores.

Veamos señor, tomaré su temperatura y posteriormente le daré su medicamento.

 _Candy realizó su trabajo esforzándose por reanimar a su paciente, sin mucho éxito. El doctor ingresó a la habitación y ella le entregó el reporte, posteriormente fue relevada y se fue a tomar un merecido descanso. Se dirigía a la salida cuando encontró a dos chicas que comentaban sobre el accidente del día anterior. Sin muchas ganas de conversar Candy sólo escucho parte de la conversación y se retiró. Sin siquiera imaginarse que a muchas millas de ahí una persona sufría intensamente por su ausencia._

 _Llega a su apartamento y después de tomar una ducha se deja caer sobre la cama, abandonándose al descanso._

 _..._

 _En Nueva York, los inviernos suelen ser muy crudos, pero para aquel chico ya nada podría ser más frío que su corazón, que se había congelado para siempre desde la pérdida de la mujer que amaba. Una y otra vez se reprochaba a si mismo por haber sido tan cobarde y haber dejado ir al amor de su vida, aquella chica que bien sabía jamás podría olvidar, así pasasen cien años, ese amor estaría grabado en su corazón y en su memoria. Ese chico no puede ser otro sino Terry, quien se ha sumergido en la más profunda de las depresiones internas que un ser humano puede afrontar, siempre callado, irritable por la más mínima insinuación, pero con un talento nato para la actuación que nadie podía negar, de ahí que los productores soportasen sus groserías y antipatía para con el resto de los actores._

 _Él se había estado escudando en su trabajo para posponer su matrimonio con Susana, ella en cambio siempre que podía le insinuaba una fecha favorable para que tal acto se celebrase, más nunca obtenía la respuesta deseada. La Sra. Marlowe intentó una vez más hablar con su futuro yerno al respecto y lo único que él respondió fue:_

Lo siento, pero este asunto es entre su hija y yo, así que si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer – Caminó hacia uno de los corredores del teatro y dejó a sus espaldas a una mujer enfadada por la arrogancia con que siempre la trataba.

 _Terry siempre estaba pensando en Candy, había hecho hasta lo imposible por borrarla de su vida, de su mente, pero era inútil, cada vez que lo intentaba algo ocurría y la arraigaba con más fuerza en su interior, por eso mismo, lo único que pudo hacer fue esconder en lo más profundo de su ser ese sentimiento que sabía bien jamás se vería correspondido, tratando de cumplir aquella promesa hecha por ambos al decirse adiós._

Si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que eres feliz – pensó para sus adentros, al tiempo que el pinchazo de los celos se hacía presente una vez más. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones no tuvo el tiempo de cavilar mucho en esto porque la presencia de Susana se dejó sentir a sus espaldas.

 _Susana ciertamente era una chica muy bella, tierna y tímida a la vez, pero con un gran defecto, su egoísmo, pues aun sabiendo que Terry no la amaba se engañaba a sí misma repitiéndose una y otra vez que él aprendería a quererla. Había perdido una pierna en aquel fatídico accidente que había amarrado a su lado al hombre que tenía por prometido, sin embargo gozaba de un excelente estado de salud, lo que la animaba a poner su empeño y amor en conquistar a ese hombre. Lamentablemente no veía resultados._

Buenas tardes querido, espero no interrumpir tu trabajo, sólo deseaba saludarte e invitarte esta noche a cenar en casa en compañía de mi madre – le dijo a Terry sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, apenas poniendo atención en las palabras de la joven.

¿Esta noche?.. uhm, de acuerdo, estaré ahí a las ocho si te parece, por el momento debo seguir ensayando, la obra pronto se estrenará y debo emplearme a fondo en ella –respondió sin mucho entusiasmo en sus palabras.

Ahora si me disculpas debo volver al escenario, te veré en la noche –dijo él al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la blanca mano de Susana y se despedía.

 _Susana suspiro y enfiló su silla de ruedas hacía la salida del camerino para encontrarse con su madre en uno de los pasillos, la dama no había querido ver a Terruce luego de aquél incidente en el que él le había dejado en claro que no debía interferir en sus asuntos, sin embargo, debido a que Susana era ajena a esto, ella había accedido a la reunión con tal de ver en los ojos de su hija ese brillo que aparecía con el simple hecho de verlo a él pero con el cual ella nunca podría tener una relación cordial._ _Pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, la señora Marlowe no era una mujer insensible, sólo que como cualquier madre su instinto le indicaba que debía proteger a su hija aún a costa de tragarse su orgullo y apoyarla para que aquel matrimonio se llevase a cabo._ _..._ _La primer semana de trabajo de Candy pronto llegó a su fin y con ella el sábado, día en que asistirían al baile de gala en pro de la Cruz Roja, ella lucía esplendorosa, su cabello recogido sobre su cabeza, liberando apenas unos cuantos rizos de aquella rubia cabellera y dejando su cuello al desnudo con un hermoso vestido negro con escote no muy prolongado pero que delineaba perfectamente la silueta de la joven además de que resaltaba su blanca tez y hacía lucir más sus bellos ojos, completo su atuendo con unos guantes negros bordados finamente, un abrigo y bolso negro, además de una gargantilla de brillantes y un par de aretes que le hacían juego, regalo de su aniversario número 18 por parte de los Britter, aunque a ella le hubiese gustado no ser tan llamativa aquella ocasión, Albert la convenció para que se viera radiante, pues a él le parecía que toda su belleza debía ser lucida y que mejor ocasión que ésta. Él en cambio había escogido un smoking negro, muy adecuado para la época y su inconfundible broche que lo distinguía como un Andrew, Candy siempre lo usaba pero en esa ocasión le pareció inadecuado para su atuendo._ _Arribaron a las 8:00 en punto al baile, el lugar era suntuoso pero eso no les impresiono a la joven pareja, por lo que al arribar se adentraron al lugar, Albert orgullosamente llevaba a Candy de su brazo sabiendo que era la envidia de muchos de los presentes._ Sres. Andrew, bienvenidos, pasen por favor y disfruten la velada – fueron las palabras del hombre que se encontraba recibiendo a los invitados en la entrada principal, se trataba de uno más de los hombres ricos de Chicago pero a Candy le pareció sencillo. _Saludaron a varios socios de la familia, mientras las mujeres veían con asombro y envidia a la vez a la bella chica, los caballeros por su parte le hacían elogios por su belleza. El baile se inició y antes de que pudiesen ir al centro del salón fueron interceptados por dos hombres._ Buenas noches Sr. William –fue el saludo del hombre mayor al tiempo que extendía su mano para saludar a Albert _._

Muy buenas noches Sr. Kenneth –respondió a la vez el joven.

Veo que tiene usted un exquisito gusto para las damas, supongo que la joven será su prometida –pregunto en tono amable el hombre.

Lamento decepcionarle señor Kenneth, la hermosa dama que me acompaña es miembro de mi familia –señalo al momento que sonreía, dejando ver el orgullo que sentía por presentar a su protegida – Ella es la Srita. Candice White Andrew.

Mucho gusto Srita. Andrew, encantado de conocerle, por un momento pensé que el caballero había encontrado a la mujer que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días –dijo esto al momento que se inclinaba y besaba la mano de la chica.

El gusto también es mío Sr. Kenneth –respondió ella alegremente.

Él es mi hijo Armand Kenneth, quien en poco tiempo será el encargado de la fortuna de la familia –presentó el hombre a su joven acompañante, quien no había despegado sus grises ojos de la chica, quien al percatarse de ello se ruborizo levemente.

Un placer verdaderamente el conocerles – estrecho la mano de Albert y besó la de Candy.

 _Armand era buen mozo, con finos modales y una sonrisa encantadora, por lo tanto un deleite ante los ojos femeninos, alto, de tez moreno claro, cabello castaño claro, ojos grisáceos, amplia espalda y una personalidad avasallante, se situaba entre los solteros más codiciados por las chicas, contaba con 23 años y era un estudiante de Leyes próximo a graduarse, además de ser el único heredero de la inmensa fortuna de sus padres._

Sr. William, me gustaría comentar con usted algunas cosas sobre unos negocios que deseo realizar con su consorcio, pero eso lo haremos en otra ocasión, usted decide el lugar y la fecha, por otra parte me gustaría presentarle a mi esposa quien se encuentra en el salón continuo, ¿Me harían el honor de acompañarme?

Por supuesto que sí hombre, vamos – dijo esto al momento que le indicaba a Candy el camino.

Disculpe un momento señor, podría invitar a bailar a la Srita. Andrew y luego nos les uniremos, claro si la señorita está de acuerdo – interrumpió el joven Kenneth mirando a Candy de una forma suplicante y a la vez tierna.

¿Tú estás de acuerdo?- preguntó Albert dirigiéndose a ella.

 _Al principio ella titubeo un poco, pues apenas había conocido al chico pero le pareció agradable, por lo que tras un momento de pensarlo acepto y enseguida Armand ofreció su brazo para ser acompañado al centro del salón._

Dígame Srita. Andrew, a que se dedica, ¿Tiene algún pasatiempo en especial? –le pregunto Armand.

No tengo un pasatiempo en particular, más bien tengo un empleo y me dedico a él en cuerpo y alma – respondió Candy un poco molesta por el tono que había utilizado el joven.

No quise ofenderle Srita. Andrew, le suplico me perdone – se apresuró a decir el joven pero en ese instante Candy había dejado de bailar.

¿Podría llevarme con Albert? – Pregunto ella mientras se giraba sobre sí misma.

Si por supuesto – respondió sintiéndose el hombre más tonto del mundo.

 _Candy se unió a Albert y fue presentada con el resto del grupo donde él se encontraba, poco después de que la ceremonia de la noche tuviera efecto ellos se salieron a una de las terrazas para respirar un poco y alejarse un rato de la gente, una vez ahí ella le comentaba lo sucedido con Armand y le pidió que se retiraran a descansar, estaban a punto de irse cuando Albert fue interceptado por otra persona y Candy decidió esperarlo en la terraza, no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir en el baile por lo que le pareció lo más prudente. En ese lapso de tiempo ella no pudo evitar el que su mente viajara lejos, allá donde suponía estaba su verdadero amor, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos._

Vaya, parece que no te diviertes mucho con Albert – dijo una voz a unos metros de distancia

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Neal –respondió ella reconociendo al instante la voz de aquel hombre.

Vamos Candy, no tienes porque enojarte, después de todo yo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía. Además hasta hace no mucho tiempo tú y yo tuvimos una relación, no hay porque estar enojados, si tu quieres podemos reiniciar y tal vez yo podría considerar nuevamente la idea de casarnos – Neal decía esto y empezaba a acercarse a ella.

Candy retrocedió un poco viendo la forma de deshacerse de él – No te atrevas a tocarme Neal, recuerda que no soy de las que acostumbran hacer lo que tu deseas, ¿o es que acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez que intentaste hacerlo?

¡Cállate! ¡O te haré tragar esas palabras!, tú serás mía tarde o temprano, no todo el tiempo tendrás a Albert para que te defienda – Neal decía esto al momento en que se disponía a tomar a Candy del brazo, pero no logró su objetivo debido a una fuerte mano que lo sujetó.

No se debe tratar así a una dama, aléjese de ella y nunca vuelva a acercársele si no quiere tener problemas, ¡Fuera de aquí! – le dijo en tono enérgico al tiempo que lo empujaba a la salida.

Me las pagarás Candy, te acordaras de mí –masculló Neal mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó Armand al tiempo que se acercaba un poco a ella.

Si, gracias Sr. Kenneth, no debió molestarse – respondió ella aún aturdida por el mal rato que había pasado.

Armand, me llamo Armand – apunto él con su gran sonrisa y extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Y yo Candy – acepto ella estrechando la mano de él.

 _En ese instante Albert volvía a la terraza, y se percató de la escena, aun así llego hasta ellos, iba un tanto molesto, así que solo alcanzo a despedirse de Armand y le pidió a Candy que se retiraran, ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, al momento que se despidió de Armand, el joven ya no pudo hacer lo propio pues ellos se habían alejado rápidamente._

 _Durante el regreso al apartamento de ella todo fue silencio, ella se sentía un tanto incómoda pero no se atrevió a preguntar, por lo que al llegar solo atinó a decir un hasta mañana. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y notó como Albert le seguía mientras ordenaba al chofer que lo esperase, entraron y él se desplomó sobre un sofá mientras recuperaba lentamente su actitud habitual._

Sabes Candy, realmente nunca entenderé a la gente que se dice hacer el bien, quiero que me disculpes por la actitud de hace un momento, pero me enfada sobremanera que el realizar un bien tenga un propósito oculto ante los demás, me enteré que este dichoso baile no sólo era para recolectar fondos, sino para que un idiota ganara popularidad a través del mismo con fines políticos, como si no fuese suficiente todo lo que hacen para mal ganar ahora se valen de cosas que yo considero fraudulentas, nunca entenderé a los políticos, ni a ese tipo de gente que se dice prestigiosa haciendo cosas que no lo son... – dijo finalmente el rubio.

 _Candy colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él para que se relajase, toda vez que la tensión se empezó a disipar le ofreció una gran sonrisa, ante lo cual él respondió abrazando a la chica._

No sé que haría sin ti pequeña, eres la única por quien yo puedo sobrellevar esta vida – deposito un beso sobre la frente de Candy y se despidió.

 _Candy se fue a su habitación, pensando en su querido amigo, tratando de comprender los motivos de Albert para no dejar todo y hacer su vida como siempre lo había soñado, deseaba con toda su alma que él fuese feliz, que sus más preciados sueños se cumplieran y que la inmensa carga que llevaba a cuestas por ser quien era desapareciera. Era tan lindo verle sonreír y rodeado de todos esos animalitos – pensaba Candy para sus adentros – pero se prometió que haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para lograr que él alcanzara la felicidad._

 _Los días pasaban y todo parecía ir bien en Chicago, Candy trabajando arduamente en el hospital, Albert resolviendo sus asuntos, asistiendo esporádicamente a las aburridas fiestas con tal de mantener el Consorcio Andrew de pie y por encima de los demás, mientras que allá lejos, en Nueva York, a miles de millas de distancia, Terry seguía luchando en su interior por decidir su futuro, lo que sería su vida de una buena vez, había llegado a los límites y ya no tenía muchas excusas para postergar su unión con Susana._

¿Que debo hacer?, ¿Cómo debo hacer para seguir viviendo sintiendo todo esto aquí dentro? no la puedo olvidar, no puedo seguir con esta tortura que me quema. ¿Y si cancelo la boda?, ¿Podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que Susana sufre?, ¿Me aceptaría ella de nuevo, podríamos volver a empezar? – Estas y mil preguntas más estaban presentes todo el tiempo en su cabeza sin encontrar respuesta alguna y esto lo hacía ponerse mal.

 _Un día, luego de mucho pensarlo, tomo una decisión, pensando que sería lo mejor para tranquilizar un poco su existencia. Por lo que considero adecuado comunicárselo a su progenitora, la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker, que aunque su relación no era muy estrecha él la quería como su madre que era, pero no la frecuentaba muy a menudo. Ese día estaba haciendo frío, el joven llego a la casa de la actriz y luego de un breve saludo se sentaron a conversar, conforme la conversación se acercaba a su fin la actriz parecía no comprender, pero siguió escuchando a su hijo hasta el final._

Y bien, ¿Qué opinas al respecto? – Preguntó él un poco dudoso.

 _La actriz respiro profundo y ante la sorpresa de él empezó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho._

Regresar

.


	3. Capítulo 2

Aún en la distancia

Por: Lily Ramírez

PARTE II

¿Pero porque Terry?, no deberías apresurarte, tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz, aprovéchala, lucha por alcanzar ese amor que tienes en ella, no es justo para ti ese sacrificio, yo sé que ella aún te ama, sé que ella es de las mujeres que sólo pueden amar a un hombre, vamos hijo, búscala, sé feliz, no cometas el mismo error de tu padre – Dijo Eleanor entre llanto a su hijo.

Tu no entiendes, no puedo buscarla, sé que no me perdonaría el hecho de abandonar a Susana, nunca me aceptaría, es por eso que he tomado esta decisión, la apruebes o no lo haré, no vine a decírtelo para que lo decidieses por mí, sólo pensé que deberías estar enterada, pero eso es todo – Terry estaba al borde de las lágrimas y antes de que ella pudiese decir otra cosa él salió corriendo del lugar y dejó tras de sí a una mujer ahogada en llanto y con una infinita tristeza.

No te vayas hijo, escúchame por favor – fue

lo último que salió de su garganta antes de subir a su habitación y encerrarse por el resto del día a llorar.

Sabía que no me entendería, que estúpido fui, pero debo tener la fuerza suficiente para poder hacer lo correcto – Terry conducía su automóvil a una alta velocidad sin siquiera ver lo que había delante de él pues la mirada se le nublaba con las lágrimas que corrían sin control, se había alejado lo suficiente de la ciudad de Nueva York y sin darse cuenta se hallaba frente a lo que le pareció el lugar perfecto para desahogarse un poco. El terreno era extenso, cubierto de árboles y con una pequeña saliente que asemejaba una colina, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hasta ese punto, si bien no había un gran árbol como en la colina de Pony o la del colegio San Pablo, el lugar era idóneo para pensar.

 _Hacía frío esa mañana, pero no le importó y cayó sentado sobre la saliente, de uno de sus bolsillos extrajo su pequeño tesoro, lo único que lo hacía sentir bien en momentos como ese en el que sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, respiro profundamente y comenzó a tocar su armónica al tiempo que los recuerdos de Candy llegaban a su mente, logrando que él se llenara de esperanzas que al final siempre solo se resumían a eso, esperanzas que no tenían mucho futuro ante él. Una vez que hubo calmado sus ansiedades comenzó a disfrutar nuevamente todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con ella, desde el día que la conoció hasta el día en que la que vio alejarse sin voltear a mirarle, eso es lo que más le había dolido, el no haber sido capaz de retenerla, el haberse dejado llevar por un sentido del deber que no lo había hecho más que infeliz._

Si al menos pudiese volver el pasado, si tuviese una oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, sé que muchos de ellos fueron sólo mi culpa, lo demás lo hizo el destino, pero esta culpabilidad no me deja tranquilo y he arrastrado en el camino a una mujer que lo único que ha hecho es quererme, a pesar de que yo jamás le he demostrado amor, puedo jurar que lo he intentado, he tratado de despertar en mi ese sentimiento hacía ella, pero es imposible, mi amor ya tiene nombre, y ese nombre jamás podrá ser borrado de mi ser.

Que miserable puede ser la vida sino se tiene lo que uno anhela, más aún, el tener la certeza de que se vive por el simple hecho de respirar, sólo por eso.

 _Terry se quedó mirando al horizonte, perdido en sus cavilaciones, pronto la primera nevada del invierno se dejó sentir, por lo que regresó a su apartamento y empezó a escribir. De pronto se le vino a la mente que sería buena idea construir una casa en aquel sitio donde había estado hacía escasos minutos, reparo un momento en la idea, pero decidió, que él finalmente necesitaría un lugar donde vivir en un futuro, pues muy en el fondo de su ser la esperanza de que no siempre las cosas serían como hasta ese momento siempre se había albergado._

 _..._

Buenos días a todos – saludo Candy a los pacientes que estaban en el pabellón, al tiempo que revisaba los reportes de cada uno.

Muy bien Louis, en poco tiempo dejaras el hospital, has sido un buen chico durante tu estancia en el hospital.

Y yo Candy, ¿cuándo me iré? – pregunto una vocecita al fondo del pabellón.

Oh, Allison, acabas de llegar y ya quieres abandonarnos, pero te entiendo, mira, en cuanto llegue tu turno te lo diré, de acuerdo – respondió la rubia obsequiándole a la pequeña una enorme sonrisa y obteniendo respuesta a la misma, siguió con su recorrido y se dirigió a la siguiente área, había mucho trabajo ese día y el tiempo como era costumbre transcurría rápidamente.

¡He terminado!, pero que cansada estoy, me iré ahora mismo y dormiré toda la noche.

 _Candy sale del hospital y se encamina hacia una callecita para abordar un taxi, pero es alcanzada por un auto y al escuchar su nombre se detiene._

¡Candy!

¡Buenas tardes Candy!, ¿Cómo estás? - el dueño de esta voz es nada más y nada menos que el guapísimo Armand, quien ha ido a buscarle hasta el hospital – me gustaría saber si no tienes ningún inconveniente en acompañarme a tomar un café, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Que sorpresa Armand, ¿Pero tú que haces aquí?, ¿Cómo supiste donde trabajo? –inquirió Candy extrañada pero interiormente se alegraba, por algún extraño motivo, de ver al joven.

Si me acompañas lo sabrás, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo esto al tiempo que abrió la portezuela y la ayudo a subir.

 _Se dirigieron a un pequeño pero confortable café que se encontraba situado frente a una plaza que tenía una hermosa vista. Optaron por sentarse en la acera, aunque el frío se sentía en sus rostros ella pensó que era mejor ese lugar, él se disculpó y le pidió que aguardara un segundo, mientras tanto ella se puso a mirar a la plaza._

Candy, acepta este presente en señal de disculpa por haber sido tan impropio la otra noche durante el baile – Armand regreso con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y apoyándose sobre una rodilla la miraba.

Pero Armand, no era necesario que hicieras esto, vamos levántate, todo quedo en el pasado – le respondió mientras miraba sorprendida la actitud del joven al momento que un agradable pero extraño calor interno le recorría todo el cuerpo, tomo las flores y aspiro su aroma – Están bellísimas, muchas gracias – ella se sonrojo un poco al ver como el chico la observaba sin perderse detalle.

La belleza de las rosas son nada en comparación a la tuya, pero no me has dicho si me disculpas. ¿Qué me dices?

Por supuesto que sí, la verdad ya ni me acordaba –ella respondió sin ver como el rostro del chico sufría un cambio al decir ella esas palabras – pero dime Armand, como supiste donde encontrarme, porque yo no recuerdo haber conversado contigo sobre esto.

En realidad me di a la tarea de investigarlo mediante mi padre, fue Albert quien le comento sobre tu trabajo, y según confirmo, no exageró en la forma en que lo hizo, sabes, el está muy orgulloso de ti y ahora veo el porqué, todavía no se mucho sobre ti pero eres simple y sencillamente encantadora.

 _Candy sentía como el rubor llegaba con más fuerza a sus mejillas, encendiéndolas y dándole un aire todavía más jovial y fresco, no se explicaba como ese chico podía hacerla sentir así, no se lo explicaba, pensaba que nunca más nadie podría inspirarle sensaciones así que no fuese su pasado amor, ciertamente no se había dado la oportunidad de buscar otros jóvenes, no era ese su estilo, pero ahora tenía ante ella un chico que si se esmeraba, bien pudiese ser su nuevo amor._

No digas esas cosas Armand, en realidad no me conoces, así que mejor resérvate esos comentarios para después, no me gustaría que sufrieras una desilusión – respondió al tiempo de que guiñaba un ojo y sonreía – Al parecer tú ya sabes a lo que me dedico y donde trabajo, pero yo no sé nada de ti, así que adelante, te escucho.

 _La tarde transcurrió rápidamente conversando con aquél chico, cuya conversación era amena, alegre y sobre todo interesante, dejando ver cuán bien educado y estudiado estaba el joven, ella rio de buena gana en contadas ocasiones cuando él le platicaba alguna aventura y a decir verdad, ella sólo se limitó a escuchar, pues el joven tenía tantos temas para conversar que cuando llegó el turno de ella ya era demasiado tarde y tuvo que acompañarla a su casa._

Sabes Candy, hace mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien, espero no haber sido una mala compañía para ti y que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos para charlar – comentó al tiempo que abría la puerta del acompañante para ayudarla a bajar.

Yo también me la pase muy bien, pero no podría asegurarte una fecha exacta pues siempre tengo mucho trabajo y no se aún como quedara mi día libre, así que pues, hasta la próxima vez Armand, y otra vez, gracias por las flores – Ella se despidió extendiendo la mano y él la atrapó con sus dos manos y luego deposito un tierno beso.

 _Ella entro en su apartamento y una vez que estuvo detrás de la puerta escucho el auto del joven alejarse. Se quedó parada ahí, recargada sobre la puerta y sosteniendo con ambas manos el ramo de rosas, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien la observaba con una sonrisa de aprobación. Se alejó de la puerta con dirección a su habitación cuando sintió la presencia de Albert._

Hola Albert, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – le preguntó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

Hola Candy, lo suficiente para ver como ese joven se desvive en atenciones hacia ti, pero que lindo ramos de rosas pequeña, ¿Dónde las adquiriste?, huelen tan bien – dijo el casualmente.

Vamos Albert no tienes que fingir conmigo, bien sabes que son un obsequio de Armand.

¡OH! De Armand, así que ya tienes un enamorado pequeña, me alegro por ti – le decía él en un tono travieso.

No digas esas cosas Albert, sólo somos amigos, bien sabes que yo no pienso en eso, no te imagines cosas que no son – respondió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa forzada, dentro de ella, todos los sentimientos que había guardado desde su rompimiento con Terry empezaron a removerse con gran fuerza y ella pensó que no podría con ello, pues la confundían enormemente. Pero luego de una breve lucha interna volvió a ser la misma chica.

No veo porque no pueda ser Candy, eres una mujer preciosa, joven y con toda una vida por delante, deberías considerarlo, no debes negarte otra oportunidad, piénsalo un poco y verás que tengo razón – le dijo mientras una sonrisa en el rostro de Albert se asomaba como muestra de su total apoyo.

Tal vez lo haga, pero aún no lo sé. Dejémosle tiempo al tiempo, pero dime, que haces aquí, no se supone que hoy tienes cena con la tía abuela Elroy, te liaras en un problema si no asistes puntual.

Si lo sé, pero es que hoy tengo una invitada especial, así que no creo que haya problema alguno porque saldremos para allá en unos instantes, así que múdate de ropa para que nos vayamos, porque si no, sí que se enfadará, ah y trae tu uniforme para que pases la noche con nosotros, porque creo que será una larga velada.

¿De manera que la invitada especial soy yo?, vaya, no creo que le haga mucha gracia pero en fin, en un momento estaré lista – ambos rieron.

 _Candy se vistió pronto y arribaron a la mansión Andrew, la tía abuela Elroy ya se encontraba un tanto molesta por el retraso, por lo que luego de un saludo forzado pasaron al comedor. Una vez ahí, Albert hizo una seña para que esperasen a Archie, quien apareció acompañado de Annie Britter, quien al ver a Candy no pudo ocultar su emoción y corrió a su encuentro envolviéndose en un fraternal abrazo._

Annie, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cuándo regresaste? – la miraba y la volvía a abrazar.

 _De pronto miraron a la tía abuela y decidieron dejar la charla para después, la cena transcurrió entre plática y bromas, que a la Sra. Elroy poca gracia le hacían, pero no les importaba en lo más mínimo, muy en el fondo, la tía abuela disfrutaba de ver a sus sobrinos tan alegres y sobre todo unidos, pensando siempre en el porvenir de la familia, a quien ya había aceptado, pero se negaba a expresarlo abiertamente era a Candy, quien le había ganado el corazón durante el tiempo que la cuidó cuando ella padeció una enfermedad que la obligó a estar en cama por un periodo de un mes, en el cual la chica hizo todo porque ella se recuperara pronto, si bien es cierto que Candy era una excelente enfermera, también es cierto que se había esmerado en sus cuidados para con la anciana._

 _Una vez que la cena terminó, la Sra. Elroy se despidió y se retiró a sus habitaciones, dejando a los jóvenes conversando en la sala, las chicas decidieron retirarse a descansar, una de las mucamas las guio hasta la alcoba que estaba destinada a ser utilizada por Candy, donde ambas chicas decidieron posponer la charla y dejarla para el día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo en el hospital, pues ya era demasiado tarde y Candy entraba al primer turno al día siguiente, compartieron la cama como cuando eran niñas y durmieron._

¡Por Dios!, que tarde es, no llegaré a tiempo al hospital – dio un salto de la cama procurando no despertar a Annie y se alisto tan pronto como pudo, salió apresuradamente y en la entrada de la mansión Andrew estaba listo un auto.

Buenos días Srita. Candy, estoy listo para llevarla al Santa Juana, suba por favor – no era otro que el chofer que Albert había dispuesto para que la llevará a su trabajo, ella agradeció internamente y se subió, deseando de todo corazón llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir a recibir su turno pero al llegar al final...

Vaya Candy, parece que has reincidido, has llegado tarde, mucho me temo que tendrás una sanción, te espero al rato en mi oficina, por ahora comienza a trabajar.

Por supuesto Mary Jean, ahí estaré – me pilló in fraganti, veré que sanción me impondrá, pensó la chica y se fue a trabajar.

 _Mary Jean como jefa era muy estricta y enérgica para hacer que las reglas se cumplieran, pero en el fondo le tenía un gran cariño a Candy y a cada una de sus pupilas, pero en especial a la chica "torpe" como ella le había dicho siempre, su singular carisma se había ganado la simpatía de la mujer._

 _Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y aún no terminaba sus ocupaciones en el hospital, por lo que decidió cancelar su cita con Annie, además debía esperar las órdenes de Mary Jean, así que en cuanto hubo oportunidad se reportó en su oficina para recibir su reprimenda._

Bien Candy, el día de hoy harás doble guardia, tu compañera Tiffany enfermó y harás la suplencia, ve a tomar tu almuerzo y en una hora sube a cirugía, te informo que probablemente te traslademos por un tiempo a otro hospital, debido a los requerimientos en el frente de batalla, no contamos con las enfermeras suficientes para darnos abasto en el país, espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente, te avisaremos a su debido tiempo, retírate – fueron las palabras de la anciana hacía la rubia que apenas logró asentir con la cabeza.

No entiendo como entre los seres humanos no podamos dialogar y evitar situaciones como la guerra, donde uno pierde a sus seres queridos sin llegar a comprender a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto se ha hecho lo correcto – pensaba la chica luego de haber terminado su almuerzo, recordando a su querido amigo Stear fallecido en la guerra poco tiempo atrás, al tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Vamos Candy, no debes llorar, bien sabes que a él no le gustaba que lo hicieras, sonríe y piensa que desde el cielo él y Anthony te miran –dijo en voz alta al tiempo que alzaba su rostro y miraba al cielo segura de que sus amigos la veían y sonrió tristemente.

 _Regreso a sus labores y así continuo hasta el día siguiente en el que terminaba su turno, hasta ese momento no había querido leer los periódicos, previniéndose de pasar un trago amargo si llegase a encontrar noticias que le reabrieran la herida al leer algo respecto a Terry, pero ese día no pudo evitar el tomar un ejemplar que estaba en la sala de espera, alguien lo había olvidado ahí y sin darse cuenta ella lo había tomado para depositarlo en la recepción, iba de salida a su casa pero una compañera la llamó con lo cual ella olvido dejarlo ahí, más tarde, al llegar a su apartamento se dio cuenta de que traía algo en el bolso, así que cuando abrió el periódico y leyó el encabezado, palideció:_

"PRÓXIMO ENLACE MATRIMONIAL DEL ACTOR TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER"

 _Cayó sobre un sofá sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía con la noticia, trató de contenerse, pero el sentimiento guardado en el fondo de su ser afloró y ella lloró inconteniblemente_

Pero no puedo ponerme así, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, ¿Por qué albergué la esperanza de que no pasaría?, ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar que el dejo de ser mío desde el momento de nuestra separación?, Dios mío, perdóname por esto, pero no puedo dejar de amarlo, lo he intentado, tú lo sabes, pero es más fuerte que yo, no me dejes sola ahora que más te necesito, ayúdame con este dolor que me rompe el corazón una vez más.

 _Siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida al no tener más lágrimas que derramar y porque el cansancio la venció. Por otra parte, a muchas millas de ahí, un joven encolerizado gritaba y aventaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance al leer la misma nota._

¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo diablos se les ocurrió publicar esta nota precisamente ahora? – rompió casi todo a su alrededor y salió, subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa de Susana

 _Una vez ahí pidió hablar con la madre de Susana; la joven quien al escuchar un auto estacionarse se había apresurado a acercarse al recibidor, había visto enojado a Terry en ocasiones anteriores pero nunca como ese día, él no decía nada, esperaba que la Sra. Marlowe apareciera en cualquier instante, la dama salió de la biblioteca y al ver al joven palideció levemente, sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba pero recuperó su actitud habitual al percatarse que su hija se encontraba junto a él, incapaz de entender lo que sucedía en ese momento, él no aguanto más y le aventó a los pies el periódico que había llevado mientras le gritaba:_

"¿Acaso piensa que mediante esas tretas voy a comprometerme con su hija sólo porque usted lo desea?, ¿De verdad cree que de esta forma asegura mi matrimonio con ella?, ya se lo dije una vez y se lo repito ahora, no se meta en esto, ¿le quedó claro?, jamás vuelva a intentar algo como esto en el futuro y afronte usted la situación ante la prensa, pues veo que le agrada sobremanera – dijo sarcásticamente y salió dando un portazo mientras Susana estallaba en llanto y furia al leer el encabezado del periódico.

¿Pero cómo fuiste capaz de llegar a esto mamá?, ¿No ves el dolor que me has causado?, tú perfectamente sabes que él no me ama como yo a él, sabes lo que he luchado por conseguir que siga a mi lado esperando el día en que me quiera, pero vienes con esto y me demuestras lo inútil que me consideras para retener a mi lado al hombre que amo. ¡Te hago responsable si en el futuro el decide romper con esto!, ¡Tú lo has estado presionando al grado de que terminará odiándome y se alejará definitivamente! ¡Déjame en paz mamá! – Susana empujaba su silla de ruedas llorando inconsolablemente, se dirigió a su recámara, donde lloró amargamente al ver que todas sus ilusiones estaban a punto de irse para nunca más volver.

 _La Sra. Marlowe se había quedado parada en el recibidor, perdida su mirada en la lejanía, ¿Qué había hecho mal, si lo único que estaba buscando era la felicidad de su hija? – ella no lograba entender que a veces los padres debemos dejar que los hijos busquen y logren la felicidad por sus propios medios._

 _Por otra parte, Terry se había ido directo a la oficina de Robert Hataway, para notificarle la decisión que había tomado, la asistente lo recibió y le hizo pasar casi de inmediato, el empresario al verlo sonrió, pero la sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión del joven, si bien era cierto que Terry no tenía amigos, también era cierto que él respetaba y confiaba un tanto en Robert, por lo que se dejó caer en una silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio y habló sin vacilaciones y con la misma impasividad de siempre._

Robert, tu sabes que te estoy profundamente agradecido por todo lo que me has ayudado y enseñado a lo largo de este tiempo, pero me temo, que debo anunciarte mi renuncia, sé que estamos a unos cuantos días del estreno, pero aun así, debo informarte que a partir del mes de Enero ya no contarás conmigo para la obra, estaré hasta el momento en que encuentres y prepares mi suplente, haré un viaje muy largo y no sé exactamente cuándo volveré, no preguntes los motivos, aunque supongo que erróneamente te estas imaginando que será de luna miel – dijo esto al ver que el periódico estaba sobre el escritorio – pero no es así, de hecho, no me casaré con Susana, por lo que he decidido hablar contigo directamente, te suplico también mantengas en secreto esta conversación, pues aún no hablo con ella, confío en tu discreción, y en cuanto me digas quien será el suplente con gusto te ayudaré en la tarea de prepararlo, sé que no entiendes porque hago esto justo en la cumbre de mi carrera, pero me temo que no podría responderte con certeza – finalizó Terry respirando profundamente luego de haber dicho todo esto.

Está bien, sino quieres revelarme las verdaderas razones de tu partida lo respeto, sólo que ahora soy yo quien te pide un favor, que cumplas al menos hasta el mes de febrero que es cuando concluye la primera parte de nuestro recorrido por el país, de ese modo, cuando se reinicie, podré proyectar al nuevo actor, antes imposible. – concluyó Robert al tiempo que se sentaba en su sillón.

 _El joven asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, se despidió y salió de la oficina, con la clara idea de comunicarle a Susana lo antes posible aquella decisión, por fin lo aceptaba, tomaba en sus manos su vida, pero aún con eso, su felicidad estaba muy lejos, lo único que él quería lograr con esto era no hacerse más infeliz, ni provocar la infelicidad de la joven a quien jamás llegaría a amar, tenía planeado realizar un largo viaje que le ayudase a decidir lo que haría de su vida de ahí en adelante y, aunque el rompimiento de su palabra lo hacía sentir muy mal, tenía claro que de no hacerlo se arrepentiría toda la vida, bastante mal lo había pasado hasta ese momento por aquella absurda decisión de haber dejado ir a su pequeña pecosa, se había vuelto un alcohólico y había estado vagando durante mucho tiempo hasta que había parado en Chicago y la volvió a ver, luchando por salir adelante, fue entonces cuando se juró no volver a desperdiciar su vida y cumplir su promesa de ser feliz, pero a pesar de todo sus esfuerzos, no había dado resultados, por lo que prefirió no casarse. Sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hablar con la chica, sin siquiera imaginarse todo el dolor que Candy estaba pasando por aquel encabezado de ese periódico._

 _..._

Candy, mi dulce hermanita, veo cuanto sigues sufriendo por él, aún en la distancia y a pesar del tiempo lo sigues amando, tratando de engañarte y ocultándolo en el fondo de tu ser, pensando que nadie sabe de tu sufrir, pero a mí no me puedes engañar, te conozco tan bien, que admiro tu fortaleza mostrada durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora, al leer esta noticia te has conmocionado al grado de perder tu autocontrol y dejando aflorar tus sentimientos más profundos con un agrio sabor de dolor y tristeza, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy a tu lado para velar por ti y te prometo que nunca me alejaré hasta no verte completamente feliz – Albert le hablaba a la joven a quien había encontrada desfallecida sobre aquél sillón de la estancia y sobre el piso estaba el periódico con la nota de Terry, así que pudo percatarse del porqué del estado de ella, la había levantado y puesto sobre su cama y mientras le quitaba los zapatos y la cubría con una manta le decía todo esto, que salía desde el fondo de su ser.

 _Candy despertó muchas horas después, la noche ya había caído sobre Chicago y un agradable aroma se percibía desde la cocina, se levantó un tanto perturbada y segura de que Albert estaría ahí, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Annie era quien preparaba la mesa para cenar y al verla aparecer le sonrió y dijo:_

Vamos dormilona, pensé que no despertarías nunca, siéntate a cenar, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pensaste que por el hecho de haberme cancelado el almuerzo no nos veríamos, te equivocas, porque planeo contarte toda mi vida durante el tiempo que permanecí lejos eh – Annie había ido a visitar a Candy y se encontró con Albert, quien, con su habitual discreción no le comento lo sucedido con la joven y sólo le dijo que ella había trabajado 24 horas continuas por lo que se encontraba dormida, pero que despertaría para la cena, él se despidió no sin antes cerciorarse de llevarse el periódico, creyendo prudente dejar a las chicas a solas y le pidió le explicara todo esto a su protegida y le dijese que él tenía mucho trabajo, que después la buscaría. Candy comprendió entonces lo sucedido y se esforzó por sonreír al comprender que Annie no sabía nada, e internamente agradeció a Dios por no tener que tocar ese tema.

Vaya Annie, esta vez sí me sorprendiste, me recordaste a la Srita. Pony cuando nos retaba por llegar tarde a la mesa, pero debo confesar que me muero de hambre, veamos, ¿Qué me has preparado?, todo huele delicioso, veo que has aprendido muchas cosas ahora que has estado ausente eh, bueno, cuéntame todo absolutamente.

 _Annie empezó su relato, le contó su maravillosa experiencia viviendo en Venecia, ella se había ido a estudiar para ser pianista y dar clases de música, estuvo año y medio lejos, regresando para iniciar una escuela cuyos fondos sirvieran para ayudar a los niños huérfanos del país, era un proyecto muy ambicioso, pero sabía que se podía conseguir si ponía todo su esfuerzo. Ya no era tan tímida como cuando era niña, había logrado una madurez notable, era muy bonita, figura esbelta, morena, ojos cafés, cabello lacio, negro y largo, graciosa, de buenos modales y elegante, todos los atributos de la joven y su tesón por conquistar a Archie rindieron frutos, lo tenía completamente enamorado de ella, lo cual le hacía completamente feliz y sólo esperaba el momento de convertirse en su esposa, pues eso era lo que más anhelaba, pasó largo rato contándole a Candy todos y cada uno de los momentos más significativos e importantes durante su ausencia, tan emocionada estaba que pronto la madrugada les sorprendió. Se fueron a descansar y a la mañana siguiente un suave golpeteo en la puerta les despertó._

Buenos días, que se te ofrece – saludo Candy a una joven de un poco más de su misma edad, pero estaba aún somnolienta, por lo que no se percató quien era al instante.

Buenos días Srita. Candy – respondió la joven apenas levantando la cabeza.

¡Dorothy! – Gritó Candy al reconocerla – que alegría, pero que haces aquí, pasa, adelante, quien te dijo dónde encontrarme.

 _Dorothy había sido una gran amiga para Candy durante el tiempo que vivió con Los Leagan, luego fue su mucama particular cuando fue adoptada por los Andrew, luego ella se había marchado a Londres a estudiar por lo que no le había visto en mucho tiempo._

Veo que no has cambiado nada Candy, me alegra muchísimo por ti, vengo porque mi esposo ha venido a realizar unos trámites legales y fui a la casa de los Andrew, me recibió George y me dijo dónde encontrarte, de hecho él mismo me trajo hasta aquí, quería saludarte y saber de ti – le contaba la joven animadamente – sabes, me case hace dos años con un hombre que es dueño de una pequeña granja cerca de Lakewood y estoy esperando mi primer bebé.

Dorothy, te felicito, me alegro muchísimo por ti, ya te ha revisado un doctor, me imagino.

Aún no Candy, de hecho es una sorpresa para John, él no lo sabe todavía.

Pues muy mal hecho, así que tan pronto termine de arreglarme nos vamos al hospital donde trabajo, porque has de saber que soy enfermera y toda mujer embarazada debe revisarse por su seguridad y la del pequeño.

Te he traído un obsequio, para que en tu cumpleaños las veas radiantes y esplendorosas – tomo una pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo y extrajo una modesta macetita que contenía unas Dulce Candy.

Muchísimas gracias, no te imaginas los dulces recuerdos que me trae el tener cerca estas rosas – dijo Candy mientras cerraba sus ojos y evocaba aquellos lindos momentos vividos al lado de Anthony.

No lo has olvidado ¿verdad? – pregunto con naturalidad la amiga de Candy.

No podría hacerlo, está ligado a una etapa muy bella de mi vida, siempre estará en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón.

Buenos días Annie, ¿Recuerdas a Dorothy?, trabajamos juntas con los Leagan.

Por supuesto que la recuerdo, se te ve muy bien Dorothy – respondió Annie que se había despertado al escuchar las voces.

 _Las tres chicas conversaron durante el almuerzo y posteriormente se alistaron para irse a sus respectivos lugares, Annie fue a su casa y las otras dos chicas se dirigieron al hospital, Candy iniciaba su turno a las 6:00 p.m., por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para acompañar a Dorothy durante el tiempo que le restaba, una vez concluidos los estudios y al ver que todo estaba bien, se despidieron en las puertas del hospital._

Hasta pronto Candy, espero pases a visitarme la próxima vez que visites el Hogar de Pony, te prometo tenerte una sorpresa para entonces.

Claro que lo hare Dorothy y espero me recibas con uno de esos deliciosos pasteles que preparas – dijo Candy sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

Desde luego, salúdame al Sr. William. – Dijo por último la chica.

Mhm, cuídate.

 _Candy se despidió con un movimiento de mano y entro al hospital, donde le esperaba una larga noche. Los días siguieron transcurriendo entre su trabajo, las reuniones con sus amigos y una que otra visita de Armand, quien se había convertido en un pretendiente en forma de ella; la chica al principio se sentía incómoda con esa situación, pero el joven era tan agradable, que terminó por aceptar sus invitaciones para acompañarlo en dos ocasiones a ciertas reuniones, donde por supuesto iba Albert, fungiendo su papel de buen chaperón y tutor de la joven, además que eran reuniones donde él debía estar también, como todos los hombres de negocios en Chicago. Armand poco a poco fue acercándose a la chica, pero no se sentía más que como su amigo, ya que nunca había recibido ninguna clara señal por parte de ella de querer algo más, pero eso no le importaba demasiado, no teniendo rival se sentía seguro y optimista de terminar formando una relación con ella, al menos eso es lo que se proponía._

 _Archie por su parte iba muy bien en sus estudios y cada vez más convencido de casarse con Annie, estaba muy contento de estarse involucrando en los negocios de la familia, además de que estaba siendo instruido por Albert y el buen George, una tarde, mientras discutían sobre unas inversiones algo llamó la atención de Archie, era un gran sobre que estaba colocado en el escritorio._

¿Qué es eso?, no creo haberlo visto antes, ¿puedo ver su contenido? – pregunto mientras se dirigía a tomarlo.

Aún no es el momento Archie, sigamos con lo nuestro, después te enterarás de que se trata – le dijo Albert con una enigmática sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

 _El invierno ya estaba en pleno en Chicago, Candy estaba de guardia en el hospital, pasaba de la media noche cuando un hombre entró corriendo solicitando ayuda, ella le habló a dos camilleros y trasladaron el cuerpo de una mujer a emergencias –_ ¡Dios mío! – _Exclamó la joven quien por poco se desmaya al darse cuenta de quién se trata, era una mujer guapa, de cabello largo y rubio, yacía inconsciente e inmediatamente llegó el médico de guardia, juntos intentaron reanimar a la mujer. Tras unos minutos de revisión y exámenes lograron estabilizarla y la subieron a una habitación, una vez ahí, la chica pidió que le asignaran su cuidado, por lo cual no hubo problema puesto que era su hora de guardia, las horas transcurrieron y el alba se asomó por la ventana del cuarto, de pronto se escucharon ruidos y la chica se dirigió a la cama._

No se preocupe, ya todo está bien, yo la cuidaré hasta que se reponga por completo – le dijo en un tono dulce y sonriéndole con gran ternura.

¡Candy! – apenas pudo murmurar la mujer y quiso seguir hablando pero la chica la detuvo.

No se esfuerce, está débil, debe descansar, luego tendremos tiempo de platicar, llamaré al doctor Johnson para que la revise, permítame acomodarle las almohadas, verá que en muy poco tiempo saldrá de aquí – Salió del cuarto y no demoró en regresar acompañada del doctor.

Bien, la fiebre ha cedido, la lesión sanará tomando el debido descanso y cuidándose por supuesto – fueron las palabras del doctor y tras darle instrucciones a la chica para el procedimiento a seguir dejó la habitación.

La mujer volvió a quedarse dormida, por lo que Candy aprovecho para ir a descansar un poco y comer algo.

 _Corría el mes de diciembre, por lo que las fiestas navideñas estaban muy cerca, en el hogar de Pony los preparativos habían empezado, pero este año Candy no podría pasarlo allá, debido a que tenía poco tiempo de haber reingresado al hospital y esos días le tocaba quedarse de guardia durante las noches, aun así, la alegría en el hogar era inmensa, sabiendo que en cualquier día libre la chica iría a visitarlos. La joven regresó al lado de su paciente y espero a que despertara para que tomase sus alimentos._

Muy bien, ahora que ha comido algo deberá seguir en reposo hasta que el doctor indique que se puede levantar, quiere que le traiga algo, algún libro, revista o tal vez prefiera que la deje sola – dijo guiñando un ojo.

No Candy, muchas gracias, estoy bien así, sabes, quisiera poder platicar contigo sobre algunas cosas, si me lo permites – dijo ella incorporándose un poco sobre la cama.

Oh no Sra. Baker, no debe hacer eso, está usted muy débil, la caída que sufrió no fue leve, sufrirá leves mareos, por lo que será mejor que se recueste y descanse, tenemos tiempo – la chica le ayudo a acomodarse e instantes después se quedó profundamente dormida.

 _Así es, se trataba de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker, quien había ido en busca de Candy en un esfuerzo desesperado por ayudar a su hijo de no marcharse, sin darse la oportunidad de tratar de recomenzar al lado de quien ella sabía era su verdadero amor, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se proponía averiguar si la chica tenía novio o ya se había casado, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia, tenía dos días de haber llegado a la ciudad y se hospedaba en un lujoso hotel en el centro, pero debido a las tensiones y al cansancio había caído escaleras abajo golpeándose la cabeza y lesionándose la cintura, lo que la llevaría a estar un buen tiempo en aquél hospital._

 _Lejos de ahí, ajeno a lo que ocurría, Terry presentaba la obra de Otelo, que tenía poco de haberse puesto en escena, él estuvo soberbio en su actuación, como era normal, ese día había resuelto hablar con Susana por lo que le dijo que iría a verla al terminar la función, ya en su camerino, el joven se mudó las ropas y salió, el frío aire le daba de lleno en la cara, respiro profundo y antes de comenzar a conducir, de su abrigo saco la armónica y tocó por unos instantes._

Ojalá algún día pueda verte de nuevo – y con este pensamiento encendió su auto y se marchó.

Buenas noches querido, ¿Quieres un té o prefieres alguna otra cosa? – dijo Susana empleando su mejor tono de voz, todo el día había tenido un mal presentimiento y lo último que quería era tener un pleito más con el chico.

No, así estoy bien, tengo algo importante que decirte Susana, espero me entiendas y me perdones – comenzó a hablar pausada pero decididamente, mientras la chica se acomodaba en el sofá temerosa de lo que esa expresión le revelaba.

 _Mientras el joven pensaba en la mejor forma de decir las cosas para no lastimar a la chica, a la puerta llegó un mensajero en busca de Terry, éste, extrañado por esto salió a ver de qué se trataba, le entregaron un telegrama, asombrado y temeroso a la vez dudo en leer su contenido pero la curiosidad terminó venciéndole y lo abrió, la expresión de su rostro cambió completamente por lo que entró presuroso a despedirse de Susana._

Lo siento, pero me temo que esta conversación tendrá que esperar, debo salir de la ciudad, me ausentaré por unos días, a mi regreso te buscaré – dio un beso en la frente de la joven que a pesar de saber que no era más que una cortesía del joven no podía evitar el estremecerse al más leve contacto del chico, quien salió a buscar a Robert Hataway, luego de una breve explicación fue a su apartamento por algo de ropa, dinero y partió a la estación del tren.

 _En el hospital la noche estaba a punto de darle paso al amanecer, Candy hacía su último recorrido antes de que su turno terminase, una vez que terminó su ronda, se dirigió a la habitación de la actriz y se puso a leer un libro mientras esperaba que su hora de salida llegara._

Buenos días Candy, ve a descansar, te prometo que cuidare bien de tu paciente favorita, cualquier cosa yo te aviso a tu casa, llevas mucho tiempo cuidándole y apenas si has descansado, además es tu día libre y debes aprovecharlo – le dijo Paula su compañera y relevo de guardia.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero en algo tienes razón, necesito tomar un descanso, ella está mejor y no creo que se ponga mal por el hecho de ausentarme, la dejo en tus manos y acuérdate, si viene alguien de la prensa y pregunta por ella no comentes nada – le dijo a la joven enfermera.

Si, si, ya lo sé, ella no está aquí a no ser que sea un familiar o alguien a quien ella decida ver, me lo sé de memoria, no soy tonta, vamos, vete a tu casa, nos vemos mañana – le respondió Paula entre risas.

 _Candy llegó a su casa y luego de tomar una ducha se fue a descansar, durmió la mayor parte del día y por la tarde recibió la visita de sus amigos; Albert, Archie y Annie quienes la invitaron a cenar a un elegante pero sencillo restaurante, estaban en la sobremesa cuando se acercó a ellos un elegante chico, con paso firme y un par de rosas en la mano._

Buenas noches caballeros, señoritas, ¿podría acompañarles un momento? – saludo gentilmente el chico.

Buenas noches – respondieron al unísono los cuatro amigos.

Una hermosa flor para las más bellas señoritas – señaló al tiempo que obsequiaba las rosas a Candy y Annie.

Que adulador eres hombre, no les digas esas cosas a las chicas, que ya bastante presuntuosas son al saberse hermosas – dijo Albert riendo alegremente, mientras las chicas lo miraban con un gesto de falsa molestia, riendo finalmente

Armand, muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte, mira ellos son Annie y Archie, creo habértelos presentado anteriormente – decía sonriente Candy, quien no pudo ocultar el leve rubor que subió a sus mejillas al saludar al joven.

Claro que los recuerdo, espero no ser inoportuno.

No hay problema, de hecho llegaste a tiempo para que nos acompañes a tomar algo – dijo Archie alegremente.

 _Los cinco chicos continuaron conversando por un largo rato, era ya muy tarde y se despidieron, de no haber sido por lo inapropiado que hubiese sonado, Armand se habría ofrecido para llevar a Candy a su casa, pero se contuvo, por lo que sólo se animó a invitarla a comer al día siguiente, la joven aceptó y quedaron en que se verían. Así que tal como lo había propuesto el joven, se pasaron un rato agradable durante la comida y un poco más tarde la acompañó hasta el hospital, donde se despidió gentilmente de ella besándole la mano._

Hasta pronto Candy, pase un buen día a tu lado, como siempre sucede cuando estas cerca de mí – dijo él esperando una seña que le indicara algo más.

Yo también disfrute mucho el día, hasta pronto Armand – se despidió, dejando al chico tras de sí, observándola mientras desaparecía al entrar al hospital, acto seguido se marchó.

¡Qué bien! – pensó Candy – Todavía me queda algo de tiempo para pasar a saludar a la Sra. Eleanor, espero que le guste lo que le traje.

Buenas tardes Sra. Baker, espero que se sienta mucho mejor, le traje un obsequio, espero que le agrade – extrajo un paquete de su bolso y se lo entregó a la dama.

Buenas tardes Candy, no te hubieses molestado, la verdad me siento un poco dolida aún, los mareos no terminan de irse pero estoy bien. ¡OH! Es precioso en verdad, pero dime, como supiste cual es mi color favorito – dijo ella realmente contenta con el obsequio de la chica.

Pensé que le gustaría tener algo adecuado para cuando empiece a levantarse de la cama, en cuanto al color, sólo fue intuición femenina – sonrió al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo – me alegra que le agrade, bueno, solo pase un momento antes de iniciar mi guardia.

¿Disfrutaste tu día libre? – pregunto casualmente la actriz.

Oh si, estuvo muy lindo – respondió Candy sinceramente.

Me alegra mucho, tu compañera me dijo que estuviste pendiente de mi todo este tiempo, te lo agradezco y espero no haber dado muchas molestias – dijo en tono amable.

Oh, por supuesto que no Sra. Baker, no fue molestia alguna, si me disculpa, en un rato más regreso, pero como su enfermera, descanse – se despidió la chica y salió de la habitación.

Buenas noches, la habitación de la Sra. Eleanor Baker – preguntó un caballero en la recepción del hospital.

¿Viene de algún periódico? – preguntó la recepcionista sin levantar la vista para verlo.

No, no soy reportero si es a lo que se refiere, soy un viejo amigo de ella –respondió impaciente.

Suba al tercer piso, a la derecha en la habitación del fondo del pasillo – respondió enfadosa la enfermera.

¡Qué carácter! – pensó y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación.

Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta lentamente – Buenas noches – saludó desde la puerta.

¡Terry!, qué alegría verte – exclamo la actriz al reconocer a su hijo.

¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – preguntó en su habitual tono seco el joven.

 _La actriz le relató lo acontecido, él la escuchó atentamente, a punto estaba de preguntar más, pero llegó el doctor y le pidió lo dejase solo con la dama para realizar una revisión, salió de la habitación y se quedó parado, mirando a través de un ventanal, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando el doctor dejó el cuarto, minutos después abandonó sus pensamientos y regresó a la habitación de su madre._

Toc, toc se escuchó en la puerta – Adelante – respondieron desde dentro, el joven se extrañó al escuchar la voz, abrió la puerta y al cerrarla tras de sí ...

Candy... – fue lo único que logró decir, al ver frente a él a la chica, se quedó inmóvil, parado, mirando fijamente a los ojos de ella.

Te.. Terry – balbuceó ella y al igual que él se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida, mientras una descarga eléctrica le recorría toda la espina dorsal – estoy soñando, no puede ser verdad.

 _Ambos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados, perdidos en las profundidades de sus ojos, sintiendo toda clase de sensaciones, mientras unos bellos ojos femeninos observaba calladamente la escena..._

 _a..._

 _Gracias a todas por sus palabras, prometo responder cada uno._

 _Besitos de tequila y lindo fin de semana..._


	4. Capítulo 3

Aún en la distancia

PARTE III

 _El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por un largo instante, en aquella habitación no parecía existir nada más que dos seres que se reencontraban una vez más, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra, temerosos quizá de romper el encanto de ese instante o anhelando tal vez que aquello se prolongase más tiempo, verde y azul, dos esmeraldas que se hundían en el azul intenso de dos turquesas, largos parecieron los minutos transcurridos apenas sus ojos se habían encontrado._

 _Mudos, ajenos a todo, embelesados el uno con el otro, sin poder emitir palabra alguna, de pronto, el toque de la puerta los hace salir del trance en el que estaban._

Perdón que interrumpa, pero es que solicitan a Candy en el quirófano, es una emergencia – dijo una enfermera que había ido a buscarla.

Voy en seguida Katty, gracias, con permiso – dijo al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Terry reacciono y se acercó a su madre y sólo atinó a preguntarle – ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?

No lo sé hijo, pero siendo sinceros, no esta tan mal estar aquí, me han atendido muy bien y además no quiero sufrir alguna recaída, ya que estrenare obra en febrero, eso lo dirán los doctores, siéntate un rato a mi lado, ¿Quieres? – le dijo dulcemente a Terry, quien no lo pensó y acerco una silla.

Veo que te sigue gustando este color – dijo a la actriz al tiempo que observaba el camisón que traía puesto.

¿Verdad que esta precioso?, me lo regalo Candy hoy, me sorprendió gratamente al adivinar mi color favorito sabes – dijo la actriz alegremente.

Así que lo recuerda, ella aún recuerda esa velada en Escocia, disfrutamos del calor que el fuego de la chimenea nos brindaba mientras nuestras ropas se secaban, lucía tan hermosa envuelta por aquel camisón que le habían dejado de obsequio, la lluvia caía torrencialmente pero nada importaba, sólo su compañía, que días tan hermosos, si pudiese volver el tiempo y beber de nueva cuenta el néctar de sus labios, como aquella vez junto al río – pensaba para sus adentros Terry, quien tan absorto se había quedado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado palabra alguna de lo que la actriz le había dicho.

Terry... Terry, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaba insistente Eleanor al ver la expresión de su hijo.

Oh si, disculpa, me distraje, decías algo – fue lo que pudo decir el chico, tomando nuevamente la actitud de siempre.

Sería mejor que fueras a descansar, mira, puedes ocupar mi habitación del hotel, ¿qué opinas?

No, estoy bien aquí, dime, que fue exactamente lo que dijo el doctor respecto a tus golpes – pregunto Terry.

 _La actriz le conto a detalle todos y cada uno de los estudios que le habían realizado desde su ingreso al hospital, así como todo lo linda que se había portado Candy con ella, tratando discretamente de ver que reacción tenía el chico cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de la joven._

 _Mientras, Candy salía de una operación bastante difícil, ya que cuando se había percatado de quien se trataba por poco y se desvanece, afortunadamente todo salió bien y el joven que acababan de intervenir se recuperaría satisfactoriamente, se trataba de un chico al que le habían propinado dos puñaladas y una tremenda golpiza, pero las heridas no habían alcanzado a dañar ningún órgano vital, pero presentaba un problema en uno de los riñones, por lo que habían tenido que operarle, instantes después lo habían subido a una habitación, a Candy le habían pedido que se encargara del paciente, en un momento pensó en negarse, pero como no podía sólo asintió con la cabeza._

Dígame doctor Stevens, ya le han avisado a la familia del chico lo que ocurrió.

No, Candy, desafortunadamente el chico no traía identificación alguna, por lo que nos ha sido imposible establecer su identidad, probablemente fue víctima de algún asalto y le quitaron todas su pertenencias.

Si gusta yo puedo hacerlo, conozco al chico, pero para eso tengo que llamar primero a una persona.

Por mí no hay ningún problema, encárguese entonces de avisar a los familiares y este al pendiente por si ocurre algún cambió, aunque creo que el chico no despertara sino hasta mañana, ya es tarde y el efecto de la anestesia durara por lo menos hasta la de la mañana.

Si doctor, con permiso.

 _Candy se alejó del doctor y cuando llegó a la recepción se encontró con que Albert estaba ahí._

Albert, justo iba a llamarte, necesito pedirte un favor, sabes, Neal fue herido en una riña y se encuentra hospitalizado, podrías avisarle a la familia Leagan.

No te preocupes Candy, sé perfectamente lo que ha pasado y ya he llamado a su padre, estará en unos momentos aquí.

Entiendo Albert – dijo Candy mientras se sentaba un momento al lado del joven tío Abuelo.

No te preocupes por Neal, Candy, ni por su familia, de mi cuenta corre que no te agredan en esta ocasión.

Mhm, asintió Candy.

 _Albert se levantó y se inclinó hacia ella, por un momento había pensado que su estado de ánimo se debía a lo ocurrido a Neal, pero tras de haber visto sus ojos se había dado cuenta de que el motivo era otro._

¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿Por qué estas así? – le pregunto dulcemente mientras colocaba su mano bajo su barbilla y la levantaba para mirarle.

No es nada Albert, no te preocupes, es que estoy un poco cansada, enseguida estaré bien, debo ir a realizar una ronda, deberías ir a descansar – mintió Candy, al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo por adoptar su habitual estado de ánimo.

No, esperaré al Sr. Leagan, yo mismo le explicaré lo ocurrido, así te evito el trato con él, además haré que mañana mismo transfieran a Neal a otro hospital, no quiero que tengas ningún enfrentamiento con Sara y Eliza – dijo Albert al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Candy y le sonreía.

Gracias Albert, espero que no tengas ningún otro problema, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

 _Salió a realizar sus actividades, pasó una vez más por la habitación de Neal y se aseguró de que estuviese bien, terminó su recorrido y volvió a la recepción, pensó que encontraría a Albert pero no fue así, por lo que dedujo que ya habría llegado el padre de Neal y se habían ido a algún otro sitio a platicar, durante ese lapso de tiempo se había olvidado que Terry estaba en el mismo hospital, pero su compañera se lo recordó._

Sabes Candy, hace un momento un chico preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas de ronda y cuando voltee ya no estaba – dijo Katty con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

No sabes quién era supongo – dijo Candy, pensando que quizá se había tratado de Albert que se habría ido a despedir.

Como olvidarlo, si es tan apuesto, se trata del chico que vino a visitar a tu paciente favorita – respondió al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

Terry – pensó Candy y no dijo nada más.

 _Las horas continuaron y el turno de Candy estaba por concluir, debía realizar una última ronda para completar su reporte, pero la sola idea de ver a Terry de nuevo la hizo cambiar sus habitaciones con las de Katty, argumentando que debía revisar al paciente que había ingresado de urgencia durante la noche, una vez que terminó su reporte, se mudó de ropa y salió a abordar un taxi. Se sorprendió al ver que había uno esperando precisamente por ella._

Usted debe ser la señorita Candice White, suba por favor, la llevaré a su casa enseguida y no se preocupe, ya ha sido cubierto el pago – le dijo sonriente el chofer a una Candy sorprendidísima.

¿Podría decirme quien le ha dicho que necesitaba un taxi? – preguntó al tiempo que se acomodaba en el asiento.

Anoche un amigo suyo utilizó mis servicios, me dijo que debía esperarla aquí y llevarla a su casa, a decir verdad, su amigo tiene una forma muy peculiar de describirla señorita – comentaba divertido el chofer.

Así que un amigo mío, dígame, podría decirme que fue exactamente lo que le dijo.

Claro señorita, mientras nos dirigíamos a su hotel me dijo que quería que recogiera hoy por la mañana a una amiga suya, le pregunte que como iba a reconocerla y él me dijo: _no se preocupe, lo sabrá al verla, es rubia, de rizos rebeldes, con unos enormes ojos verdes y unas notables pecas en la nariz, no tendrá problema para reconocerla, no hay otra igual –_ respondía el chofer mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

¡Terry!, seguro que fue él, pero como se atreve a decirle a un desconocido mis señas, ¿Que más le dijo ese malcriado? – preguntaba con un tono que hizo que desapareciera la sonrisa del chofer.

Sólo eso señorita, no se enfade, se ve que él la aprecia mucho, no cualquiera se hubiese tomado la molestia de asegurarse que usted llegara sana y salva a su hogar, yo sé mucho de esto créame, ese chico debe estar perdidamente enamorado de usted, lo vi en sus ojos.

 _La expresión de Candy paso del enojo a la calma, mientras su rostro se enrojecía ante el comentario del chofer, que parecía no querer quedarse callado y le contó más de una historia de amor mientras se acercaban a su departamento._

Servida señorita, espero que no esté molesta conmigo, después de todo yo solo cumplo con mi deber – dijo el chofer al tiempo que ayudaba a Candy a descender del auto.

 _Entro en su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba realmente exhausta, no quería pensar en nada, a pesar de que en su mente había mil y un imágenes que evocaban el recuerdo de Terry, llegaban a ella como un mar incontenible, las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y ella las dejo correr libremente, se sentía muy perturbada, al mismo tiempo sentía una alegría inmensa de volverle a ver, estaba completamente confundida, se levantó y extrajo de su bolso un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, rezó para que Dios la ayudase y le indicara lo que debería hacer, esto la tranquilizó un poco, se mudó de ropa y se durmió._

Toc, toc – se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Toc, toc – se volvió a escuchar.

Toc, toc – una vez más.

Un momento, ya voy – respondió Candy mientras se levantaba algo adormilada aún.

¿Srita. Andrew ? – pregunto un chico.

Sí, soy yo.

Le envían esto, firme por favor.

 _Un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas le fue entregado y dentro venía una tarjetita._

 ** _"_** ** _Para mi bella enfermera y gran amiga"_**

 ** _Armand Kenneth_**

Que gentileza de su parte, esta precioso, mhmhm huele muy bien – pensaba al tiempo que aspiraba el perfume de las rosas y las colocaba sobre una mesita.

Por Dios, que tarde es, apenas tengo tiempo para comer y llegar al hospital, veamos, mhmhmh que mala suerte, mis víveres no son suficientes para preparar de comer, ya se, comeré en el restaurante que está cerca del hospital y mañana antes de regresar a casa pasaré por algo, bien, a bañarse.

 _A pesar de todo, ella se había levantado de muy buen humor, estaba contenta, pero no por las rosas recibidas, su corazón realmente se sentía bien, pareciera que con el descanso la paz había llegado a ella, terminó de alistarse y se fue._

Mhmhm, que bien huele – pensaba mientras se aproximaba al lugar donde comería – tengo tanta hambre que me comería todo lo que encontrase.

 _A punto estaba de entrar al lugar cuando una figura masculina se cruzó en su camino._

Disculpe, no lo vi – decía mientras volvía su rostro hacia el de él, topándose con un azul intenso inconfundible para ella.

Candy, yo, discúlpame, no me fije cuando caminaba.

 _Ella estaba confundida, no sabía si salir corriendo o enfrentarlo, realmente no se sentía preparada para hablar con él, la herida estaba abierta y con él ahí sólo sentía que sus fuerzas flaquearían, se quedó largo rato perdida en aquellos ojos que la hacían suspirar, los minutos parecían eternos y fue él quien finalmente rompió el silencio._

Ho.. la.. Terry, perdón por lo de hace un momento – respondió sonriéndole involuntariamente, lo que provocó una sonrisa aún mayor en el chico.

Si no me detengo hubieses sido capaz de derribarme - bromeó él.

No es para tanto, apenas y fue un leve toque – dijo Candy retomando poco a poco el control sobre sí misma.

Bueno, con permiso Terry, debo comer antes de entrar a trabajar, fue un placer saludarte – le dijo tratando de escapar de él.

Pero que mal educada señorita pecas, lo mínimo que puede usted hacer es invitarme un café en pago por el empujón de hace un rato – decía en su conocido tono bromista a una Candy que al escucharlo frunció el ceño y levanto su nariz en señal de indignación, lo que hizo que sus tenues pero aún presentes pecas se movieran graciosamente.

Mi nombre es Candice White, mocoso engreído, pero para que vea que soy una dama, le invito no una, sino dos tazas de café.

 _Él le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla a una mesa, a pesar de estar disfrazado para que nadie le reconociese, a ella le bastaba con ver esos ojos para reconocerlo, si bien es cierto que aquel lugar era bastante elegante y hasta cierto punto lujoso, cosa que a ella en un principio le había hecho desistir de entrar la primera vez que entro temerosa de encontrarse a algún miembro de su honorable familia, también era cierto que el ambiente era cálido y sencillo, además de que la comida era exquisita, cosa que terminó por convencerla de visitarlo asiduamente, ya fuera sola o en compañía de sus amigos. Ella ordenó su comida mientras el degustaba un café haciéndole compañía, apenas y habían hablado, sentían mucha curiosidad de saber el uno del otro pero no se atrevían a preguntar por temor quizá de averiguar algo que los dañase, Candy comió ávidamente, ante los ojos de un Terry que se mostraba divertido al ver el buen apetito de su compañera, haciendo bromas que molestaban a la chica pero que no por eso dejaba de ingerir sus alimentos, la hora del postre llegó y fue entonces que la atmósfera se tornó un tanto extraña, ambos se habían quedado en silencio nuevamente, tocando el turno para Candy de hablar._

¿Has ido a ver a tu madre?

Si, hace un par de horas estuve con ella, creo que está mucho mejor.

Si, la verdad es que ha sido una buena paciente y ha seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones del doctor para recuperarse, creo que pronto saldrá del hospital.

Te gusta mucho tu trabajo, ¿Verdad Candy? – dijo en un tono tan dulce, que hizo que la chica dejara su taza de té.

Sí, me encanta.

Y a ti, te gusta mucho tu carrera, ¿Cierto?

La adoro, lo sabes perfectamente, pero no todo en mi vida es la actuación sabes.

Santo Dios, que tarde es, me retaran nuevamente por llegar tarde, mesero, la cuenta por favor.

 _Candy utilizó esto para detener la charla, pues se estaba aproximando a un camino peligroso y no sabría que hacer ante eso. El mesero llego presto a dejar la cuenta y en un gesto caballeroso, Terry pago el monto, ayudando a Candy a levantarse para así dirigirse al hospital, que se encontraba tan sólo a unas cuadras._

Gracias por la comida Terry, nos vemos luego.

Aguarda un segundo, te acompaño, ah y no tienes nada que agradecer, con todo lo que comiste imagine que no te alcanzaría y no quise dejar que pagaras lavando los trastos.

Terry, me haces enfurecer – dijo al tiempo que corría tras de él para propinarle unos golpes.

 _Con esta actitud, ambos se sintieron transportados en el tiempo y el espacio hacia el Colegio San Pablo, haciéndoles sentir como aquellos dos adolescentes que un buen día y sin darse cuenta, formaban uno solo. Corrieron un tramo, quedando a unos pasos del Santa Juana, hasta que ella dejo de correr, pues apenas había comido y no podía esforzarse más, debido a este ejercicio sufrió un dolor abdominal y se dobló, lo que provocó que Terry regresara y la tomara en brazos, llevándola de inmediato al hospital._

¿Cómo esta doctor? – preguntó realmente preocupado.

Ella está bien, fue sólo que no debió haber corrido después de haber tomado sus alimentos, con un poco de descanso y un analgésico se pondrá bien.

Muchas gracias doctor, ¿puedo pasar a verla?

Estos jóvenes de ahora, claro que puede verla, pero sólo un momento, luego ella debe volver a sus ocupaciones, de acuerdo.

Pase por aquí jovencito, Candy, tienes un novio muy impaciente, aunque le he dicho que estarás bien ha insistido en verte, con permiso.

 _Si el doctor hubiera visto la expresión de los dos chicos al tiempo que hacia su comentario probablemente se habría reído mucho, ella parecía un tomate y él estaba con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, el doctor salió y Terry respiró profundo antes de aproximarse a ella._

Lo ves, aparte de pecosa eres una imprudente, como se te ocurre perseguirme de ese modo, te pudo pasar algo mucho peor.

La culpa es tuya por hacerme esos comentarios tan molestos sobre mi apetito – respondió enseñándole la lengua, a lo que él sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa.

Me preocupé mucho por ti, me alegra ver que estas bien.

Gracias Terry.

No hables más pecosa, descansa.

 _Ella cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de su compañía, agradecía a Dios infinitamente porque él estaba a su lado, él se sentó a su lado y sujeto su mano, mientras su mente lo llevaba hasta aquella noche tormentosa donde ella había resbalado por la escalera al verle galopar, creyendo que se trataba de su entonces amado Anthony, que tonto había sido aquella ocasión, ponerse celoso de una persona que ya no existía, luego había llevado a Candy inconsciente a la enfermería y había enjugado sus lágrimas mientras ella repetía el nombre de aquél chico, una vez más había llevado a su pequeña pecosa a ser atendida pero en esta ocasión no mencionaba ningún nombre,_ ¡Oh Dios!- pensó Terry-que mis oídos no vuelvan a escuchar ningún otro nombre de sus labios que no sea el mío, no lo soportaría _, mientras él seguía contemplándola el tiempo transcurría, y así, paso una hora y ella se incorporó, le dio nuevamente las gracias a Terry y salió de la habitación sin dar tiempo para que él hablase._

Sigues siendo tan fuerte como antes, mi pequeña pecosa – pensó para sus adentros al tiempo que se dirigía a la habitación de Eleanor.

Buenas noches Sra. Baker, el doctor me ha dicho que pronto dejará el hospital, me alegro mucho por usted, sólo revisare su temperatura y le daré sus medicamentos – saludó Candy mientras con la mirada buscaba en la habitación la presencia de él.

Gracias Candy, pero llámame Eleanor por favor – saludo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios al ver el desencanto de la chica al no encontrar a su hijo – por cierto, según me dijo el doctor en un par de días más estaré fuera de aquí y quisiera pedirte algo.

¿De qué se trata señora, perdón, Eleanor?

Por si no te has dado cuenta Candy, en 4 días más será nochebuena, en mi estado me será imposible viajar para celebrarlo en New York, así que he decidido celebrarlo en el hotel, ¿te gustaría acompañarme Candy?

Bueno, es un honor para mí la invitación Eleanor, pero no podría responderle ahora, usted sabe que una enfermera no sabe cuando descansará.

Hagamos algo Candy, prométeme que si te dan ese día libre me acompañaras, sabes, por lo general en estas fechas estoy rodeada de gente a la que no conozco o apenas trato y me gustaría que esta vez fuese especial, me entiendes.

La entiendo, entonces es una promesa, si no ocurre algún imprevisto le acompañaré ese día, pero…

¿Pero qué Candy?

No nada, que descanse, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana Candy.

¿Alguna novedad Katty? – preguntó a su compañera en la recepción.

Oh si Candy, sabes, hay un caballero esperándote desde hace un rato y el caballero que visita a la paciente del 21 te dejó una nota, aquí tienes.

Terry, no la firma pero sé que es de él, la leeré luego, ¿Un caballero me espera?, mhmhm, ¿Quién será? – pensaba para sus adentros.

En un momento regreso Katty, veré que se ofrece y vuelvo enseguida.

Buenas noches Candy, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cierto?

Sr. Leagan, no esperaba verlo por aquí, es decir...

Si Candy, se a lo que te refieres, pero permíteme explicarte, antes que nada quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste anoche por Neal, Albert me contó lo sucedido y no sabes lo avergonzado que estoy contigo por no haberte dado tu lugar cuando viviste en mi casa.

No se preocupe por eso Sr. Leagan, yo no le guardo rencor.

Podríamos hablar en otro sitio Candy, por favor.

Por supuesto, vayamos a la cafetería, a estas horas debe estar desierta pero aún hay servicio.

 _Llegaron al lugar y el señor Leagan fue quien retomo la palabra._

Te sorprenderá mi actitud, lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que hasta hoy que he visto en lo que se ha convertido mi hijo y que casi pierde la vida, me doy cuenta de que a pesar de todo no he sido un buen padre, no lo fui con mis propios hijos y por ende tampoco lo pude ser para ti, sé que con pedir disculpas no puedo remediar todo el sufrimiento que has pasado, pero quiero hacer algo por mis hijos, no quisiera que se perdieran y tú me puedes ayudar en mis dos enmiendas, si es que acaso puedo contar con tu ayuda.

Por mi parte sabe que no hay nada que perdonar, siempre le he comprendido Sr. Leagan, no todo ha sido triste para mí, eso lo sabe, de no haber sido porque llegue a su familia jamás hubiese llegado al lado de los Andrew y eso es mucho para mí, por otro lado, puede contar con mi ayuda incondicional, siempre que no se trate de su esposa e hija.

Te entiendo Candy, es por eso que esta conversación quedara entre tú y yo.

 _Siguieron hablando por unos minutos más, luego Candy fue a la habitación de Neal, quien estaba dormido, por lo que no hizo ruido, el chico no fue trasladado debido a su estado y a cambio el Sr. Leagan había hecho arreglos con la ayuda de Albert para que la prensa no se enterara, a la vez que su esposa e hija no se encontraban en la ciudad, lo cual hizo más sencillas las cosas. Posteriormente leyó la nota que había dejado Terry para ella y sólo pudo sonreír al terminarla. La nota decía esto:_

 ** _"_** ** _Cuídate pecosa, espero que no ocurra nada durante la noche"_**

 ** _Tuyo: Terry_**

Terry, eres tan dulce, pero no puedo dejar que esto siga así, no puedo verte, ya no más, tú te irás nuevamente con ella, donde perteneces, yo no debo dañarle, no puedo – pensaba mientras caminaba con la cabeza baja a cumplir con sus deberes.

 _La noche transcurrió tranquila, aun así ella estaba inquieta, no sabía que era exactamente pero presentía que algo ocurriría ese día, al terminar su turno Candy fue por sus cosas para irse a descansar, no se mudó el uniforme ya que tenía que llevárselo de todas maneras para lavarlo. Nuevamente se encontró con el mismo taxista y sólo sonrió sabiendo de quien era el detalle, en esta ocasión se quedó callada, mientras en su interior había una lucha entre la razón y el corazón con respecto a lo que debería de hacer. Al llegar a su departamento se encontró con una grata sorpresa, Albert estaba ahí esperándole, de alguna manera siempre presentía cuando a ella le pasaba algo y esta vez no fue la excepción._

¿Te encuentras bien Candy?

¡Que gusto verte Albert!, te parecerá muy extraño pero hoy realmente necesito de tu compañía.

¿Algún motivo en especial?, anda hermanita cuéntame mientras desayunamos, sé que a pesar de la hora tu apetito siempre es el mismo, acaso el motivo de querer charlar conmigo son esas rosas eh.

¡Oh Albert!, tu no cambias, en un momento estoy contigo.

 _Charlaron un buen rato antes de que el partiera a hacer sus múltiples ocupaciones que como cabeza de una familia tan importante debía atender. Trataron temas no muy profundos, pues con la discreción que caracterizaba a Albert no le preguntó nada sobre su actitud, sabía que algo le estaba perturbando pero no quería forzarla, sabía que llegado el momento ella misma se lo contaría. Él se fue y Candy se fue a descansar, la compañía de Albert la había relajado un poco por lo que se durmió enseguida._

 _Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando se despertó, realmente no había descansado bien pero sabía que tenía deberes que cumplir, no había tenido necesidad de comprar víveres gracias a que Albert le había llenado su alacena, una vez que decidió lo que prepararía se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse antes de comer, de ese modo tendría tiempo suficiente para llegar al hospital sin contratiempos; la presencia de Albert siempre la hacía recobrar la tranquilidad, en él se podía refugiar sin temor, él siempre la apoyaba en los momentos difíciles, además de que estaba a su lado, en esta ocasión la había sorprendido decorando su apartamento con motivos navideños, sólo faltaba colocar la estrella en un pequeño árbol que había sido colocado estratégicamente cerca de la ventana de su pequeña sala, sabedor de que a la chica le encantaba hacerlo, la dejo a un costado del árbol con una pequeña nota:_

 ** _"_** ** _Al árbol le falta la estrella, a tus ojos su brillo, coloca la estrella, que el brillo de tus ojos pronto volverá"_**

 _W. Albert Andrew._ Albert, siempre tan dulce, bien, comeré y terminaré de colocar todo en su sitio antes de marcharme, Srita Pony, hermana María, las extrañare mucho esta nochebuena, pero sé que ustedes me entienden, mis dos madres, los chicos, ¡Como los extraño!, espero que el próximo año si podamos disfrutarlo juntos, mhmhmhmh, extrañaré la tarta de la Srita. Pony, le pediré a Albert que les haga llegar mis obsequios a todos allá. _Un golpe insistente en la puerta interrumpe sus recuerdos. Al abrir, un enorme y bello ramo de rosas la sorprende, pues ocultaba el rostro de quien las llevaba._

¿Son para mí?

Por supuesto, no sólo las rosas, también mi corazón – fueron las palabras del chico que sostenía aquel arreglo tan hermoso.

 _Candy se ruborizó notablemente ante el comentario, su seguridad se vio un tanto perturbada y sólo atinó a tomar en sus manos las rosas y dar un apenas audible "gracias" a su interlocutor._

No debiste molestarte, están preciosas.

No tanto como tú, sabes, con tu presencia su belleza se opaca.

No digas esas cosas por favor.

Está bien, está bien, pero acepta al menos que son menos bellas que tú.

Si tú lo dices, debe ser porque entonces tu vista no anda del todo bien, así que haré que un doctor te revise en el hospital en tu próxima visita. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer?, pasa.

Una dama no debe admitir la visita de un caballero a solas en su apartamento, sería mal vista por la sociedad. Por lo que debo negarme ante tal invitación, pero siendo que la dama aún no come y yo tampoco lo he hecho, me atrevo a invitarla para que me acompañe a comer, prometo que pasará un rato agradable y llegará puntual a su lugar de trabajo, ¿Qué dice señorita?

Me encantaría, entonces caballero, aguarde un segundo en lo que termino de arreglarme y salgo.

 _El joven sonrió y se dispuso a esperar en la entrada del apartamento, toda vez que Candy salió, le ofreció su brazo y se dirigieron al auto, donde él la ayudo a subir y posteriormente ocupó su lugar frente al volante y arrancó en dirección al hospital Santa Juana, los jóvenes conversaban animadamente, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de tratarse, entre ellos había nacido una hermosa amistad que crecía día con día, no se frecuentaban mucho debido sobre todo, a las ocupaciones de Candy, pero cada vez que salían juntos disfrutaban enormemente la compañía mutua, llegaron al mismo restaurante donde un el día anterior se topara con Terry, por lo que al llegar al umbral de la puerta dudo un poco de entrar, cosa que fue percibida por el chico._

¿Sucede algo?

No nada, sólo que me detuve a pensar en que voy a ordenar, vamos – sonrió y dirigió un guiño a su acompañante.

Candy, siempre igual, ¿no sabes que en este mundo existen muchas otras cosas en que pensar que no sea comida?

Sí, es cierto, pero no me vas a negar que no hay nada más delicioso que comer y sobre todo a la hora del postre – y ante este comentario ambos jóvenes rieron de tal forma que todos los clientes volteaban a ver a tan singular pareja.

 _Los chicos se percataron de esto y se dirigieron a su mesa, que se encontraba situaba junto a un gran ventanal que daba a un enorme jardín , además de estar algo alejada de las miradas inquietas de las personas, en ese espacio, sólo estaban tres mesas, con asientos para dos, lo que le daba un ambiente más íntimo al lugar, ella había conocido por fin a alguien que gustara de comer pasteles tanto como ella, la comida paso entre risas y platica, siendo él quien más hablaba y eso a ella la divertía mucho, porque era muy ingenioso contándole historias e inventando fantasías._

Sabes Candy, desde que te conozco me he dado cuenta de que siempre soy yo quien habla y tú sólo te limitas a escuchar, así que la próxima vez que salgamos tú serás quien hable, de acuerdo.

Está bien Armand, pero no te molestes conmigo, pero por si no lo has notado, siempre eres tú quien no me da tiempo de hablar, apenas cuentas algo y ya sabes lo que dirás al minuto siguiente.

 _Armand se sonrojo ante el comentario de Candy, quien al verlo sólo pudo sonreír con lo que le devolvió la confianza al chico, él estaba convencido de que ella sería la esposa ideal, pero también sabía que si ella no le estaba dando la oportunidad de acercarse con ese motivo era porque alguien ya ocupaba su corazón, pero siempre que podía, le decía lo que sentía, lo hacía de una forma u otra, pero como siempre terminaba riéndose o embromándola, ella se lo había tomado siempre como un juego, en el cual a veces le correspondía con comentarios amables o simplemente dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que todos los hombres cayeran arrodillados a sus pies sin ella proponérselo. Pero no todo era siempre bromas y risas, a veces él le contaba sobre su vida y las inquietudes que tenía, además de sus experiencias en la universidad, le había confiado sus sueños y anhelos, obteniendo de ella siempre el apoyo que como buena amiga de todos siempre daba. Candy sabía que él la quería, pero cada vez que él estaba a un paso de profundizar sus palabras, ella cambiaba el giro de la conversación de forma sutil con el afán de no lastimarlo, pues bien sabía que en esos momentos no era capaz de darse la oportunidad de abrir su corazón y no sabía hasta cuando lo haría, pues el dueño de él seguía viviendo tan dentro que difícilmente alguien podría ocupar su lugar._

 _Luego de comer, Armand llevó a Candy al hospital, como todo un caballero la acompañó hasta la entrada principal depositando un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, ella se despidió alegremente agradeciendo el buen rato que había pasado, se le veía contenta, pero todo esto fue observado a lo lejos por unos intensos ojos azules que se llenaron de celos y furia al ver con cuanto esmero y alegría la chica le había correspondido a Armand. De no haber sido porque se encontraba con su madre habría explotado y roto todo a su alrededor, por lo que sólo se limitó a cerrar los puños._

Buenas tardes Betsy y Katty, alguna novedad.

Buenas tardes Candy – respondieron ambas al unísono, siendo Betsy quien le diera el reporte de los pacientes.

Uff, creo que será una larga noche, han ingresado demasiados pacientes, muy bien chicas, las veré luego, empezaré mi ronda de inmediato.

Hola chicos, se les ve muy bien, oye Frank, me han dicho que mañana dejas el hospital, me alegro por ti, pero recuerda que debes poner más cuidado cuando subes las escaleras, ¿cómo está la pierna?

Muy bien Candy, pero no me quiero ir, te voy a extrañar mucho – y al decir esto el pequeño se abrazó de Candy y comenzó a llorar.

No llores Frank, piensa que en tu casa vas a estar muy bien, además ahí estarán tus padres y puedes venir a visitarme cada vez que quieras – lo consoló ella, como lo haría una madre, con toda la dulzura y ternura que era capaz de sentir y de dar a los demás.

Yo tampoco me quiero ir de aquí.

Ni yo.

Yo menos

 _Eran las voces de todos los pequeños del pabellón que Candy cuidaba, estaban muy familiarizados con ella, aunque algunos no tenían mucho tiempo en el hospital era fácil encariñarse con una chica así, quien siempre se tomaba un tiempo y les leía cuentos antes de que las luces del pabellón se apagarán para que durmieran, además de tener la palabra exacta que cada niño necesitaba escuchar._

Muy bien niños, escúchenme todos con atención, si se siguen comportando así, lo único que lograran es que les cambien a la enfermera, todos tienen unos padres amorosos que están ansiando verles de nuevo jugando y riendo en los rincones de su casa, piensen en ellos un momentito y verán que tengo razón, además siempre que quieran y necesiten de mí pueden venir y yo los escucharé, ¿de acuerdo?

Siiiiiii – fue la respuesta de todos los pequeñitos, mientras esto ocurría, Mary Jean que se encontraba afuera del pabellón, había observado la escena con un gesto de satisfacción y alegría que rara vez se le notaba y pensó para sus adentros. "Creo que ya es tiempo de hablar con esta chica respecto a su futuro inmediato". Y con este pensamiento se dirigió a su oficina.

¿Buenas tardes Neal, como te encuentras?

Que no es ese tu trabajo, saber cómo están los pacientes – fue la grosera respuesta de Neal, lo cual no tomo por sorpresa a Candy, quien estaba acostumbrada a la petulante actitud del chico, pero éste, al ver fijamente los ojos de la chica cambió su tono – Lo siento Candy, no fue mi intención ser grosero, me siento muy aturdido, además de que me asfixia esta habitación.

Es natural Neal, apenas han pasado un par de días desde que te internaron, pero verás cómo en poco tiempo saldrás, incluso creo que el doctor va a autorizar que salgas para que puedas pasar nochebuena con tu familia, ¿no te alegra eso?

No, no me alegra, pues aun así estaré postrado en mi cama sin disfrutar de la fiesta.

 _Candy le hablaba como si entre ellos no hubiesen pasado tantas cosas desagradables, lo que mostraba al chico la bondad en el corazón de ella, esto lo llenaba de vergüenza y a la vez de felicidad al ver que por una vez en la vida ella no rehuía su presencia y estaba a su lado para darle ánimos y sobre todo cuidándole, sabía que esto sólo duraría el tiempo que el permaneciera en el hospital y que al paso del tiempo ella volvería a tratarlo igual, lo cual lo hizo sentir extrañamente desilusionado. De pronto el silencio se hizo sentir en la habitación al tiempo que Candy terminaba de revisar los vendajes de Neal, pasando desapercibido el leve estremecimiento que el contacto de sus manos provocaban en el chico, pues como buena profesional estaba acostumbrada a hacer esas tareas. Neal disfruto secretamente la cercanía de Candy, al tiempo que reconocía para sí cuanto la amaba y el hecho de poder aspirar su delicado aroma a rosas lo llenaba de una inusual alegría dentro de su pecho, aroma que a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraban podía identificar. La chica salió de la habitación dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos y se dirigió a las siguientes habitaciones, al entrar a la de Eleanor saludo con su voz cordial y alegre, Terry lo malinterpreto y su de por sí ya mal humor se acrecentó al ver lo jovial que lucía Candy, aduciendo que sin duda se debía al chico que la había acompañado._

Vaya, al parecer has tenido un excelente día – dijo en un tono sarcástico y a la vez lleno de enfado.

La verdad sí, me siento bien, como espero que Eleanor lo esté – respondió inocentemente Candy, captando al instante ese tono en la voz del chico, pero no pudiendo hacer comentarios al respecto se dirigió a la cama para revisar a la actriz.

Si me disculpan, yo me retiro, buenas noches – salió él dando un portazo, olvidándose por completo del lugar en el que se encontraba, cosa que fue sorpresiva para ambas mujeres.

¿Pero qué le pasa a Terry? – se atrevió a preguntar.

No lo sé Candy, estaba bien hasta hace unos momentos pero de pronto se enfureció y estuvo maldiciendo en tono bajo – fue la respuesta de una sorprendida madre.

No se preocupe, ya lo conoce, esperemos que mañana ya esté bien, pasemos a terminar su revisión – dijo Candy, pero esta vez empleando un tono que dejaba ver la turbación que le había provocado la actitud del chico.

Que descanse Eleanor, hasta mañana.

 _La noche transcurrió de lo más complicado, se habían presentado dos cirugías y Neal en un arrebato había intentado levantarse lo que provocó que cayera de su cama y le habían tenido que atender y vigilarle durante un par de horas para asegurarse de que no tendría consecuencias su tontería, las seis de la mañana llegaron rápidamente, Candy pensó que tendría que doblar turno pero afortunadamente la chica que la cubría llegó, un poco tarde pero eso le daba a ella un poco más de tiempo para terminar su reporte, salió del hospital muy cansada, pensando sólo en llegar a su casa y descansar._

Buenos días, me permitiría la señorita acompañarla a su casa.

Buenos días Terry, no hace falta, puedo irme sola.

No importa, aun así te acompañaré _– dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del taxi, el mismo que había estado llevándola los días anteriores, el chofer la saludo con una sonrisa amable al momento de abordar, la cual correspondió e inmediatamente después el trayecto a su casa inició, el cual se hizo eterno debido a la tensión que se sentía debido a la actitud de Terry, bajaron del auto y contrario a lo que ella suponía, el taxi se marchó. Llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento y se disponía a despedirlo cuando el pregunto._

¿Me invitas una taza de café?

Si claro, pasa.

¿Quieres alguna otra cosa? – pregunto desde la cocina, donde se encontraba luego de haber depositado su abrigo y bufanda encima de una silla.

No gracias, con eso está bien – le respondió sorprendiéndola pues se encontraba a sus espaldas.

 _Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta ese momento ella había tratado de mantenerse fría e imperturbable ante la presencia de él, pero esa cercanía y esa privacidad que compartían en esos momentos estaban a punto de debilitar las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba de no abrazarlo y pedirle que no se fuera, así que sacando esas últimas fuerzas, sonrió y se separó un tanto mientras disponía lo necesario para servir el café._

Parece que no has descansado, ¿te ocurre algo Terry?

Nada que no pueda solucionarse, tú en cambio te ves muy bien, ni la ardua jornada laboral opaca tu belleza.

No digas esas cosas Terry, debo lucir muy fea en comparación de las miles de admiradoras que tú tienes.

 _Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y respondió bajando un poco la guardia y relajándose._

Ninguna se compara contigo, ninguna.

 _Ella sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas y se sintió extraña, acaso era una insinuación de que todavía sentía algo por ella, acaso ese amor existía en él, no, se respondió, no era posible, que más bien lo que había era una amistad, lo que la lastimo internamente, pero se repetía una y otra vez de que la posibilidad de que él la amara aún era muy remota, él estaba comprometido y pronto desposaría a una linda chica, esto último le martilleaba su cabeza y luchaba por no preguntarle, no quería confirmar que él la había dejado de amar._

 _El silencio que había se volvía insostenible, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, mientras Terry terminaba su café paseaba su vista por la habitación, sin duda el lugar era muy modesto pero gozaba de algo que el no disfrutaba, calor de hogar, se extrañó al observar unos guantes de hombre, pero siguió recorriendo cada rincón del pequeño mundo donde ella habitaba, se detuvo un momento a observar el árbol de navidad y no resistió la tentación de acercarse a él, permaneció ahí un momento y regresaba a su asiento cuando dos enormes ramos de rosas captaron su atención e impulsivamente se acerco a ellos, uno lucía mas fresco que otro, cosa que le indicaba que habían sido llevados recientemente, nuevamente volvió a sentir celos, pero en esta ocasión no pudo contenerse._

¡Vaya, hablas de mis admiradoras y tu tienes más que yo!, Veo que eres muy asediada – soltó el comentario sin notar con cuanta furia había sonado.

Bueno, no sé si sean muchos mis admiradores pero esas rosas me las envía una sola persona, un gran amigo mío.

¡Sí claro, un amigo!, Los amigos no te envían rosas rojas en señal de amistad, seguramente es tu enamorado, dime, ¿lo quieres mucho?

No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, hasta donde yo sé tú y yo no somos nada más que amigos – estalló Candy subiendo el tono de su voz y sintiéndose muy agredida ante las palabras de Terry.

Claro que es de mi incumbencia.

Por supuesto que no, tu ya tienes tu vida resuelta, ¿te vas a casar no?, Entonces, no veo porque deba importante si alguien me frecuenta o no. Eso es asunto mío.

De donde sacaste esa absurda idea de que me voy a casar, por supuesto que no, jamás me casaré. No podría hacerlo – Terry sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima al escuchar esto último, se daba cuenta entonces que su pequeña pecosa realmente sufría con la noticia de su supuesto matrimonio, pero como podía desmentirlo, ella no le creería, no tenía forma de probarle lo contrario, lo que lo hizo bajar la guardia y sentirse el más estúpido de los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra, finalmente, ella tenía razón, él no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada.

Tienes razón, no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida – decía esto al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta para marcharse.

Terry...

 _Ella no soportó más y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir incontrolablemente, temblaba de pies a cabeza, sabía que si el se iba nunca más lo volvería a ver, él se detuvo al escuchar sus sollozos y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la abrazo, finalmente sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña pecosa, ella se aferraba a su cuerpo y correspondía el abrazo, su cabeza hundida en el amplio pecho, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello descansando su mentón en la cabeza de ella. Lentamente las lágrimas cesaron y ella se tranquilizaba, se separó un poco de Terry al tiempo que el se resistía a romper el abrazo, pero cedió sólo para clavar su mirada en los verdes ojos esmeralda, ambos se miraban intensamente, como explorando el interior de cada uno, reconociéndose._

 _Él continuaba sosteniéndola de la cintura, pero poco a poco, sus manos se dirigieron sobre sus manos, hasta llegar a su barbilla, la tomo suavemente entre sus manos mientras aproximaba sus labios hacia los de ella, que parecían estarlo esperando._

Mi tarzán pecoso... Te Amo ...

 _Dicho esto, sus labios se unieron en un tierno y apasionado beso._

 _…_

 _Mil gracias a todas ustedes por seguirme en este fic…_

 _No demoraré mucho la próxima vez, estoy sólo editándolo, espero no decepcionarlas…_

 _Mis sinceros saludos a: Phambe, Dianley, Ster star, Kamanance, JUJO, ALEHERRERA, así como a quienes leen en el anonimato._

 _Besos de rompope…_


	5. Capítulo 4

Aún en la distancia

Por: Lily Ramírez

Parte IV

 _Todo Lo Que Te Puedo Decir_

Si ahora te intento abrazar

Sé que te separaras

Si ahora te intento decir

Cuanto lo siento

Yo sé que no me escucharas

Si ahora te tiendo mi mano

Seguro que te asustaré

Todo lo que puedo decir

Es que te quiero

Y no quiero perderte... no quiero perderte

Ya sé que no te he dado lo que esperabas de mí

Ya sé que no he sido demasiado sutil

Y que no he estado mucho tiempo junto a ti

Pero lo único que ahora puedo decir

Es que te quiero... de verdad lo siento...

Todo lo que puedo decir... es que te quiero

Y que siento haberte hecho sufrir...

 _La nieve empezaba a caer, cubriendo Chicago con su blanca estela, pequeñas motitas esparcidas por doquier, un frío intenso se dejaba sentir, pero en un pequeño apartamento, dos seres ajenos a esto, trataban de reavivar el fuego de sus corazones, cada uno luchando contra sus temores y demonios internos, buscando una salida para caminar en pos de la felicidad, luchando por resistirse, envueltos en el amor, sus labios entrelazados en una muda promesa, palabras sin necesidad de sonido, sentimientos a flor de piel, caricias entregadas a destiempo, o tan a tiempo de ser entregadas... que es lo que pasaba en la mente de esos dos jóvenes, que es lo que gritaba todo su ser..._

Terry… yo…

Sshhtt, no digas nada, no rompas este momento evocando cosas que no son...

 _Los labios se unían una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpos adheridos se estremecían cual hoja que pende de un árbol mientras el viento amenaza con hacerla caer... silencio en la habitación... solo la respiración de ambos se alcanza a oír... tímidamente abrazados, como los adolescentes que recién descubren la magia de los besos, se separan un poco, lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encuentren, incapaces de hablar, reconociéndose mutuamente, reencontrándose uno en el otro, convenciéndose que siguen vivos dentro del otro ser, poco a poco los sentidos recobran su cordura, sueltan el abrazo dejando sus manos unidas._

No sabes cómo había deseado este momento Candy, no sabes cuánto he llorado por no poderte siquiera mirar, pero ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos, no te dejaré escapar, no una vez más, ni aunque me lo pidiesen a cambio de la vida, porque mi vida sin ti no puede llamarse así.

No digas esas cosas Terry, tu sabes lo que siento, pero ambos sabemos que esto no puede ser, tú tienes un compromiso que cumplir y yo...

¿Tú qué?, ¿También tienes un compromiso que cumplir? – preguntó entre gritos y estallando la furia contenida, volviendo los celos a él y tomando el ramo de rosas lo lanzo con enojo al piso, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle.

Suéltame Terry, me estas lastimando.

¡No!, mírame a los ojos Candy, dime que amas a otro, pero dímelo de frente, de ser así, me iré y no volveré a molestarte, te lo juro.

 _Ella no se atrevía a contestarle, sabía que no podía engañarle, pero el tonto orgullo femenino salió a relucir y se volvió en el mismo tono agresivo a él._

Y si así fuera, ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a hacer mi vida, a buscar mi felicidad tal como tú lo haces?, ¿Acaso no puedo encontrar un hombre que esté dispuesto a hacerme feliz y pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado?, dime entonces, ¿Con qué derecho vienes a hacerme estas preguntas, con qué derecho me pides explicaciones?

¡Con el derecho que me da todo este amor que tengo guardado y se ha incrementado noche tras noche, día tras día!, con ese derecho es que lo hago, porque lo que siento es superior a todo y porque comprendí la estupidez que hice al dejarte marchar, al dejarte decidir por ambos, ¿Me pediste opinión acaso?, ¿Tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos?, ¡NO!, claro que no lo hiciste, ambos fuimos cobardes, lo sabes también como yo, nos escudamos en una tercera persona para ocultar nuestra cobardía, tú en tu afán de apoyar a los demás, pero fallaste Candy, porque pensaste en Susana, pero ni un segundo pensaste en mí, mucho menos en ti, porque de haberlo hecho, te habrías dado cuenta del daño que me hacías al dejarme, porque sin ti mi mundo se volvió gris y mis deseos de triunfar se fueron a la basura, tu eres mi inspiración, siempre lo has sido; y yo quizá fui más cobarde por haberte dejado marchar sin hacer nada por retenerte, por dejarme envolver por ese sentimiento del deber que tanto repudie en mi padre, que tanto me hizo odiarlo por no luchar por la mujer que en verdad amaba, pero eso se acabó, porque no pienso atar mi vida a la de una mujer a la que no amo, que no despierta en mi ningún otro sentimiento que la gratitud, porque cuando estoy a su lado te veo a ti, pienso en ti a cada instante y haría infeliz más de dos corazones si esa unión se celebrara.

 _Candy estaba muda ante tal revelación, bajo la guardia y las lágrimas afloraron sin control, él la volvió a abrazar suavemente y la tranquilizaba, al tiempo que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para que su pecosa dejara de llorar._

Sé lo que estás pensando Candy, pero no es tu culpa, si de algo puedes estar segura es que esta decisión fue tomada hace mucho tiempo.

Pero... tu boda acaba de ser anunciada, como puedes decirme que hace tiempo...

 _Terry recordó el desagradable incidente de los periódicos y condujo a Candy hasta el pequeño sofá, donde ambos se sentaron y él se dispuso a contarle lo ocurrido._

Esa fue una trampa de la Sra. Marlowe, ella es quien me ha presionado siempre para que me case con su hija, no te imaginas cuanto me ha agobiado, día y noche la misma cantaleta, la misma presión, me estaba ahogando y fue por eso que yo tome la decisión, no te miento al decirte que lo pensé mucho antes de decidirme, pero dime Candy, ¿Tu realmente serías feliz casándote con un hombre que no te ama y que todo el tiempo está pensando en otra?, ¿Crees que es justo atarse de por vida a una persona por un simple sentimiento de gratitud?

Yo, no sé qué decir... pero ella te salvo la vida...

Sshhtt, lo sé, y le estoy profundamente agradecido por ello, pero no se lo pedí, no la forcé a hacer algo así por mí, entonces, no veo donde está mi obligación de casarme con ella.

Pero yo no podría estar a tu lado sabiendo que alguien más sufre, entiéndeme.

No Candy, entiéndeme tú a mí, no podemos dominar el corazón ni mandar en los sentimientos, sólo te pido que no sólo pienses en ella, piensa en nosotros, porque antes de ella había un nosotros, lo recuerdas, no veo porque no pueda ser así.

¿Ya hablaste con ella respecto a tu decisión?

No, aún no lo hago, estaba en su casa precisamente cuando me avisaron del accidente de mi madre y salí de inmediato, pero aun no hablo con ella.

 _Un largo silencio reino en la habitación, de pronto él se levantó y dirigiéndose a ella le dijo._

Sé que esto no te lo esperabas Candy, tampoco yo, pero así se han dado las cosas y en nosotros está el que cambien para bien o para mal, piénsalo un poco quieres, después hablamos, ahora me retiro, es tarde y debes descansar, con tu permiso.

 _Él se dirigió lentamente hacía la puerta, ella se quedó mirando al suelo, lentamente se incorporó al tiempo que respiraba profundamente, él ya se disponía a salir cuando ella lo llamó._

Terry, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar?

Por supuesto – respondió él mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa – pero con una condición.

¿Cual?

Que no se te queme la comida

¡Terry!, nunca cambiaras.

 _El ambiente se tornó nuevamente sereno y luego de un rato en la cocina, disfrutaron de un sencillo pero agradable almuerzo, Terry quiso ayudar en la preparación del mismo, pero ella lo saco a empujones de la cocina, con lo que él optó por mirar desde el marco de la puerta, embromándola un tanto._

 _Terminaron y ella se disponía a recoger los platos, cosa a lo que él se negó, tomándola de los hombros la encamino a su habitación y le dijo que lo primero era descansar, sino quería enfermar, que debería dormir para trabajar en condiciones favorables por la tarde, por lo que ella, se durmió sin replicar, la verdad es que tenía mucho sueño y el cansancio de la jornada terminó venciéndola, mientras una dulce sensación de tranquilidad la envolvía._

 _Candy fue despertada por unos ruidos provenientes de la casa, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la tarde._

Dios, sí que estaba cansada, ya pronto tendré que ir al hospital a trabajar – los ruidos se siguieron oyendo fuera – Albert, ¿Eres tú? – pregunto segura de que se trataba de él, pero no obtuvo respuesta y colocándose un camisón encima salió a ver qué pasaba.

Vaya señorita pecas, te me adelantaste, aún no termino de preparar la comida, así que tendrás que esperar un poco.

Pero Terry, no tenías por qué molestarte por mí, además, deberías estar con tu madre, ella te necesita. Además, como fue que hiciste para salir y entrar de nueva cuenta eh?, acaso forzaste la cerradura.

No claro que no, le dije a tu casero que estabas enferma y que yo era tu enfermero, de ese modo no tuvo objeción alguna en prestarme su llave – le respondió él alegremente.

 _Entro a la cocina y se sorprendió al percatarse de que todo estaba en perfecto orden y los trastos del almuerzo ya estaban limpios, él se había encargado de todo mientras ella dormía, eso la hizo sentirse muy feliz._

Además, no es molestia pecas, ya estuve con mi madre hace un buen rato, se encuentra en perfecto estado, te manda saludos.

Gracias, pero, podrías hacerme un inmenso favor. Deja de llamarme pecas, me llamo Candy, ¿puedes recordar eso?

 _Terry comenzó a reír de buena gana, mientras ella en un gesto de indignación se retiraba a tomar un baño y prepararse para ir a trabajar. Luego de un rato salió con sus rubios cabellos aún húmedos, los cuales caían sobre la espalda y hombros en forma desordenada formando algunos bucles, él se quedó mudo ante esta visión y cuando ella se hubo acercado, no resistió la cercanía de la chica y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad, mientras ella se ponía roja y el nerviosismo la embargaba. Poco a poco él acorto la distancia y suavemente tomo su rostro y depositaba un tierno beso sobre sus labios._

Estas preciosa, mucho más de lo que me hubiese imaginado – un silencio breve siguió mientras él dirigía a Candy a la mesa. La cual estaba adornada por un par de rosas rojas, unas velas y una botella de vino tinto reposaba en uno de los extremos.

No sabía que cocinaras tan bien, huele delicioso.

Bueno, debo reconocer que antes de esto varias veces queme la sopa, además, sufrí algunas quemaduras en mi largo aprendizaje – respondía alegre desde la cocina.

Sí, me imagino todo el desastre que debes haber provocado – en ese momento él llegaba con un platón de sopa, poco después volvía con dos bandejas, en una de ellas había ensalada y en la otra un guiso que lucía bastante apetecible.

Sabes Terry, viendo y saboreando esto, me da por pensar seriamente en contratar a alguien que me tenga lista la comida – comentaba mientras ávidamente comenzaba a comer.

Pues si gustas, yo te ofrezco mis servicios, claro que, el precio es muy alto y no creo que tu sueldo te alcance para cubrir mis honorarios.

Mhmhmh, delicioso Terry, en cuanto a tu sueldo no te preocupes, ya vería el modo de pagarte – guiño un ojo y ambos rieron.

 _La comida transcurría lentamente, ambos estaban disfrutando realmente de ese momento, pero un ruido en la puerta llamo su atención, Candy estaba por ir a abrirla pero no hubo necesidad, ya que Terry había acudido a hacerlo, grande fue su sorpresa al abrirla y toparse con un inmenso ramo de rosas blancas, tomo el arreglo y despidió al mensajero. Candy extrañada, se levantó y fue a ver quién se las enviaba, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver en el remitente de la tarjetita el sello de los Leagan, dentro del arreglo había una pequeña caja, abrió la tarjeta ante los ojos de un por demás celoso Terry, quien de no haber sido por su educación habría tirado las flores._

 _"Acepta estas rosas en señal de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo, el otro presente es para hacerte llegar mis mejores deseos en esta navidad"_

 _Sinceramente: Arthur Leagan_

 _Candy sonrió y mostró a Terry el contenido de la misma al tiempo que habría la pequeña cajita, en su interior se encontraba una cadena de oro con un pequeño camafeo que tenía como inscripción las iniciales de ella en una de las caras internas. Se lo mostró a él quien al observarlo, sonrió en forma traviesa y se volvió sobre sí mismo e instantes después se lo colocó en el cuello._

 _Sorprendida por esta actitud volvió a mirar el camafeo y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta que dentro él había colocado su fotografía y después volteó a verle._

No me veas así, sólo quiero estar cerca de tu corazón.

 _Ella sonrió y volvieron a la mesa para terminar de comer._

 _..._

Buenas noches Eleanor, vengo a informarle que mañana será usted dada de alta, la felicito, sus cuidados dependerán de lo que ponga de su parte y de la enfermera que contrate para que cumpla con las indicaciones del doctor, ¿no le da gusto?

Hola Candy, para serte sincera, estaría mas contenta si fueses tu quien me atendiera, pero, sé que debes cumplir con tu deber y aquí en este hospital hay personas que te necesitan más que yo – dijo la actriz esbozando una amplia sonrisa, a la cual Candy correspondió – por cierto, ¿aceptaras mi invitación en nochebuena?

Aun no sé cómo este de trabajo para ese día, pero aún faltan dos días, así que ahora ocúpese de lucir muy hermosa mañana que su hijo venga a recogerla, me alegra que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien.

Todo fue gracias a ti Candy, así que esta ocasión será más especial todavía si me acompañas en esa fecha, pero no creas que mi relación con Terry va de maravilla, he de confesarte que todavía me falta mucho por conocer de mi hijo, sólo es amable conmigo cuando hablamos de ti – dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica quien se ruborizo irremediablemente con el comentario – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta Candy?

Si... por supuesto – respondió dudando un poco.

Dime, ¿sigues amando a mi hijo?

Si – reconoció la chica sintiendo como un calor invadía su cuerpo al admitirlo abiertamente con la actriz, mientras ésta sólo sonreía.

Entonces, si lo amas, porque no se dan una nueva oportunidad.

No es tan fácil Eleanor, cada uno tiene formas distintas de ver y entender muchas cosas, a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo ser feliz a costa de la infelicidad de otra persona. Más aún, sabiendo que esa persona necesita al ser que uno ama.

Entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres, pero te diré algo, que de haber puesto en práctica me habría hecho inmensamente feliz, lucha por lograr tu felicidad propia, aun a costa de los demás, en este mundo nada ni nadie merece un sacrificio de esa magnitud, menos aún, sacrificando a una tercera persona, y tú sabes que en este caso el perjudicado es mi hijo, y me duele enormemente el verle sumido en esa tristeza; él ha sido infeliz mucho tiempo, se le ha privado de atenciones, de mi cariño y del de su padre, no lo prives del tuyo también; y lo más importante, no pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz, con lo poco que se de ti puedo darme cuenta que tú también has sufrido y sobrellevado muchas cosas, no crees que ya es hora de pensar en ti y tener un poquito de toda esa felicidad que has brindado a los demás.

Prometo tomar en cuenta todo lo que me ha dicho – dijo la joven enfermera al tiempo que una lágrima y un suspiro salían desde lo más profundo de su ser – La veré mañana Eleanor, descanse – salió de la habitación enjugándose con el dorso de su mano y se encamino a continuar con sus labores, dejando tras de sí a una madre que se estaba jugando su última carta para unir a su hijo con su verdadero amor.

 _Al llegar a la habitación de Neil, respiro profundamente y entró, él estaba dormido, por lo que ella luego de aplicar los medicamentos pertinentes y revisar sus heridas se dispuso a salir, al darse la vuelta sintió que le sujetaban su mano por la muñeca._

No te vayas todavía.

¡Neil!, pensé que dormías.

No, solo estaba descansando un poco, sabes, mañana me iré a casa y solo quiero darte las gracias por los cuidados que me has brindado, eso es todo.

 _En ese momento Neil le suelta la mano a Candy, a lo que ella responde con una amplia sonrisa, él se voltea y ella sale del cuarto, mientras termina la labor en esa sección va pensando en todo lo que le ha ocurrido los últimos días, desde antes de la llegada de Terry hasta el día que vive, pero aunque lo ama con todo su corazón, no sabe que debe hacer, pues aún tiene presente la existencia de Susana y eso la lastima mucho; la noche transcurre con demasiado trabajo, lo que le impide ponerse a pensar, llega el amanecer y en el hospital pareciera que el trabajo no terminaría nunca, son las 8 de la mañana, su turno había terminado hacía un par de horas, pero ella va saliendo de una operación, está agotada pero satisfecha de haber ayudado a los demás, se había presentado una emergencia, pues 3 carros habían sufrido un terrible accidente en la carretera lo que había provocado varios heridos de gravedad y un deceso. Llega al cuarto de descanso y se encuentra con la jefa de enfermeras._

Buen día Candy, sé que estas agotada pero tengo que pedirte un favor, mira, hay demasiado trabajo y necesitamos que nos apoyes en el área de los niños, algunos no saldrán para pasar las fiestas en casa, ya que algunos requieren ciertos cuidados y habrá varias operaciones, sé que tuviste dos cirugías anoche, por lo que no te requeriré en quirófano, salvo que en verdad no cuente con nadie más, ¿Qué me dices?

No se preocupe, yo me quedo a hacer la guardia, no hay ningún problema, si me necesita en quirófano cuente conmigo.

Sabía que contaría contigo, por cierto, a cambio podrás tomarte tres días, para que descanses lo suficiente. Por cierto, Mary Jean quiere verte en su oficina a las 12 en punto, me retiro, descansa un poco y come algo, nos veremos al rato.

Hasta al rato Srita. Carter, en un momento estaré como nueva.

Vaya, parece que después de todo si podré acompañar a Eleanor mañana, Dios mío, ella sale en unos minutos, debo ir a verle y confirmarle su invitación. Espero que no esté el doctor con ella.

¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta antes de cometer alguna falta.

Adelante.

Buenos días Eleanor, ¿cómo está?

Bien Candy, esperando a mi Romeo para que me lleve a mi hotel, pero dime, que haces tú aún por aquí, deberías estar descansando en tu casa.

Oh no, me quedare a la otra guardia, precisamente por eso vine, para decirle que cuente conmigo mañana en la noche, quisiera saber si desea que lleve algo en especial.

Que alegría Candy, no, por supuesto que no debes llevar nada en especial, tu presencia será más que suficiente, lo demás corre por mi cuenta, seré tu anfitriona.

Pero usted no debe hacer esfuerzos, le parece si mañana le ayudo a disponer todo.

No es necesario pero disfrutare de tu compañía, además, pensándolo bien, me ayudarás en algo que tengo en mente.

Vaya, vaya, no puede uno dejar a dos damas solas porque se ponen a tramar algo, bien, de que se trata – dijo una voz demasiado conocida desde el umbral de la puerta.

¡Terry! – exclamaron las dos al unísono.

Buenos días, veo que están de muy buen humor, bien, alguna de ustedes me lo contará o me darán la tarea de averiguarlo.

Bueno, yo debo seguir con mis ocupaciones, así que será mejor que me vaya, Eleanor, si necesitase algo por la noche, no dude en enviar por mí, el que la den de alta no significa que puede pasearse a placer, Terry sabe dónde encontrarme en caso de ser necesario, ahora si me disculpan.

 _Candy sale de la habitación, dejando a un muy alegre Terry detrás de sí con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

Bien hijo, ¿me llevarás al hotel?

Bueno, en realidad yo me atreví a mudarte de domicilio, como sé que debes permanecer al menos un mes más en reposo y en tus condiciones no podrás viajar, he dispuesto de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad para que te recuperes, así mismo, ha llegado Nancy, tu ama de llaves de toda la vida, en estos momentos está arreglando la casa y se ha encargado de ocupar a dos personas más para que le ayuden, te he alquilado un carro y un chofer que estarán a tu disposición.

 _La actriz no puede evitar que una lágrima ruede por su mejilla al tiempo que extiende los brazos hacía su hijo, quien se acerca a ella y se funden en un tierno abrazo, como hacía tiempo no lo hacían._

Gracias hijo.

No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi madre y como tal te trato, ¿estás lista para irnos?

En cuanto el doctor pase a revisarme lo estaré, ya desayunaste.

Oh si, almorcé algo de camino hacia acá. Bueno a la hora que digas.

 _La mañana iba transcurriendo sin que nada perturbara el habitual ajetreo del hospital, Terry llevó a su madre a su temporal domicilio, mientras que Candy se dirigía a la oficina de Mary Jean tal como su compañera le indicase, al llegar llamó suavemente y desde el interior le indicaron que pasara, varios minutos pasaron dentro conversando sobre las nuevas obligaciones de Candy, al finalizar le indico que podía tomarse el resto del año para que descansara y regresara con más ahínco a sus funciones, esto a la rubia le extraño, debido a que su reingreso al hospital era demasiado reciente, pero no objeto, pensando en la buena oportunidad que se le presentaba para ir de visita al hogar de Pony y pasar algún tiempo con sus amigos. Se fue a almorzar y posteriormente continuo con su labor, asistió una cirugía y estuvo con dos de los pacientes que habían estado graves durante la madrugada, poco antes de terminar su turno, acompañó a la jefa de enfermeras en su último recorrido. Finalizando el mismo en la habitación que ocupaba Neil, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el cuarto vacío y sobre la cama una nota dirigida a ella._

 _"_ Gracias y Feliz Navidad Candy: Neil Leagan"

 _Ella solo sonrió y continuó con sus labores, guardando esa notita en su bata. Finalizó así su agotador día, pero no podía pensar en irse a descansar, pensaba mil y un cosas que quería hacer para pasar esos días de la mejor forma, se mudó el uniforme y caminaba por la acera, empezaba a oscurecer pero ella quería despejarse un poco, así que se dirigió hacia el pequeño parque y se sentó en una de las bancas._

 _El viento soplaba lento, pero frío, y ella, aunque traía abrigo, lo empezaba a sentir, se abrazaba a si misma mientras disfrutaba de esos instantes, paso un largo rato sentada, observando a la gente pasar, sin pensar. Unos pasos masculinos la despertaron de ese ensueño, sin darle tiempo a nada, le colocó su capa encima al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Se quedaron así, unidos en ese tierno abrazo, tan identificados el uno con el otro, sin necesidad de utilizar palabras para comunicarse, para entenderse, para transmitirse el inmenso amor que los unía, que nada ni nadie lograba disminuir, que aun en el tiempo y la distancia había logrado subsistir e incremetarse._

 _La noche cayó, y el encanto continuaba, pero el cansancio en la joven había sido acumulado por la ardua tarea que quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos del dueño de su corazón. Él la observaba, hipnotizado por su presencia, embriagado con su aroma, para luego tomarla en sus brazos y abordar el auto que los conduciría hasta el pequeño apartamento que ella habitaba._

 _Con ayuda de su chofer abrieron la puerta, mientras el conducía a la chica a su habitación, lenta y suavemente la deposito en su cama, volvió para dar instrucciones al chofer y regreso a su lado. Maravillado por la tranquilidad que despedía en su sueño, lucía tan apacible que el dudaba en hacer cualquier movimiento por temor a despertarla, delicadamente le quito los zapatos, acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada, la arropo con las mantas y salió de la habitación; tan puro y sincero era su amor que se regocijaba con tan sólo verla dormir. La hora de la cena había llegado, pero ella continuaba dormida, él ceno junto a su cama, no quería perderse esos momentos, su Julieta seguía plácidamente descansando y él se sentía un intruso por estarla observando de ese modo, pero para él era la cosa más maravillosa._

 _Junto a la cama, había un pequeño buro con una lámpara, un reloj y un cofrecito, al lado del buro un pequeño sofá individual, mismo que acerco al borde de la cama y ahí se acomodó para velar su sueño. Era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación, pero le parecía tan familiar, el lugar estaba impregnado de su aroma, de su esencia. Paseaba la vista por todos y cada uno de los rincones de esa habitación, que si bien no era nada lujosa, si tenía un calor muy especial. Sus ojos se detuvieron justo en el cofrecito, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, dentro se encontraban los tesoros más preciados de su pequeña; el broche del príncipe, la foto de Anthony._

Vaya pecosa, veo que a pesar del tiempo, nunca podrás olvidarlo, él siempre vivirá en tu corazón y yo no puedo evitarlo, sólo espero que al igual que él, yo también ocupe un lugar especial dentro de ti – un suspiro escapo sin poderlo evitar, mientras devolvía las cosas a su lugar, algo llamó su atención, el cofrecito tenía un doble fondo, por lo que no dudo en ver que había.

Aún conservas ese pañuelo, el boleto de la función de Rey Lear y el del estreno de Romeo y Julieta – pensaba mientras colocaba todo en su sitio, feliz de ver que después de todo ella lo tenía siempre presente.

 _No pudo evitar recodar el día del estreno de la obra, ese día había sido el peor de su vida, pero a diferencia de otras veces, el recordar no lo había lastimado como antes, quizá fuera porque estaba junto a ella, o quizá porque desde el momento que decidió no hacer su vida al lado de una mujer a la cual no amaba su corazón lentamente se iba liberando de esa dura y pesada carga que se había echado a cuestas; se puso a pensar en Susana, a quien le había escrito diciéndole que no pasaría las fiestas con ella debido al accidente que sufrió su madre, además de que Robert le había concedido unos días más para que estuviese con ella y descansara, ya que Karen también había solicitado unos días, por lo que las presentaciones de ese año terminarían justo 2 días antes de navidad. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar a Susana y a su madre para cancelar su compromiso, pero por el momento sólo quería disfrutar esos instantes, que si bien eran maravillosos, también lo llenaban de incertidumbre al no obtener la respuesta deseada hasta ese momento, aun así, desconociendo lo que el futuro le deparaba, su decisión estaba tomaba y no había marcha atrás._

 _La noche avanzó y el sueño a él llegó, disfrutando por primera vez en mucho tiempo de un descanso corporal y espiritual, el alba despuntaba mientras dos corazones encontraban lentamente su ritmo. Dulces y mágicos sueños ocuparon sus mentes, ella lentamente abrió los ojos, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, giro su cabeza lentamente y gratamente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien dormía al lado de su cama._

Terry, has velado mi sueño toda la noche – dijo en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el cabello, lentamente y sin hacer ruido se levantó, percatándose de que había dormido con la ropa que traía, por lo que opto por bañarse y ponerse algo más cómodo mientras preparaba algo de desayunar.

 _Eran poco más de las 9 de la mañana, Terry se despertó al escuchar los ruidos que provenían de la cocina, sonrió para sí y se incorporó. Se sentía sumamente contento de haber amanecido en esa casa, se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación y desde ahí observaba cada movimiento de Candy._

¡Buenos días pecosa!.

¡Terry!, que susto, buen día, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí observando?

Lo suficiente para cerciorarme que mi estómago no corre riesgo alguno de enfermarse – dijo en tono travieso, mientras Candy se volvía hacia él y hacia una mueca de disgusto.

No te enojes, porque se te notan más las pecas.

¡Veo que nunca cambiaras! – suspiró resignada Candy – porque no te lavas mientras termino el almuerzo.

¿Te molestaría si me doy un baño?

Claro que no, adelante, sólo déjame te acerco toallas secas.

 _Terry no quería que eso terminara, no podía dejar de imaginar su vida al lado de su pequeña pecosa, de lo maravilloso que sería levantarse cada día y verla a su lado, dormir abrazado a ella, invadiendo su cuerpo con ese suave aroma, esto y muchas cosas más pasaban por la mente de Terry mientras se duchaba. Una vez que se hubo alistado se dirigió al comedor. Todo olía delicioso, pero él no lo admitiría, no ante ella._

Sabes Candy, mi madre me pidió que te invitase a pasar unos días con nosotros en la casa que ha alquilado para su recuperación, sé que tienes que trabajar pero sería grandioso que aceptaras.

Bueno Terry, aprecio mucho la invitación, además de que no tengo que trabajar el resto del año, pero yo había pensado en partir mañana hacia el hogar de Pony, hace mucho que no estoy allá, por lo que pensé en ver a mis amigos y esperar la llegada del año nuevo.

Comprendo Candy, aun así nos queda aún el día de hoy, podrías pasar allá la noche, así no utilizaremos los servicios del chofer y podemos enviarlo a festejar con su familia, ¿qué opinas?

Está bien, siendo así, alistaré mi equipaje y de allá mismo partiré a la estación del tren, pero debemos apurarnos, no he comprado todos mis obsequios y prometí ayudar a tu madre a preparar lo de la cena.

 _Como buenos chicos responsables, ordenaron la casa y alistaron el equipaje de Candy, no cabía la menor duda que formaban un buen equipo y que como pareja funcionarían a las mil maravillas, no obstante, aún no habían definido su relación, ni siquiera habían vuelto a tocar el tema, cosa que tenía a Terry por demás inquieto, no sabía que esperar de la actitud de ella, mejor dicho, no sabía si él aún entraba en sus planes, aun así no la presionaría, daría tiempo al tiempo; antes de salir del apartamento, algunos obsequios fueron llevados a Candy, pero como ella estaba terminando algunas cosas fue él quien los recibió, tratando de controlar sus celos y enojo de ver que alguien más pensaba en su pequeña y se esforzaba por conquistarla. Ella salió a preguntar quién era y sin poder evitarlo vio como la expresión en el rostro de Terry se había endurecido, él le señalo los paquetes mientras se acercaba a abrirlos._

Pero de quien pueden ser, mira Terry, uno es del hogar de Pony, que alegría, no se olvidan de mí, veamos que me han enviado – ella abría el paquete con suma alegría, mientras él la observaba y sonreía al percatarse de lo inocente y niña que era todavía ante algunas cosas, además, se reía de sí mismo por ser tan celoso sin averiguar primero de quien se trataba – que bien, es una foto de la señorita Pony con la hermana María y todos los chicos del hogar, además hay una carta, ven leámosla.

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Sabemos bien que por tu trabajo no podrás pasar estas fiestas con nosotros, así que los chicos han decidido hacerte llegar este pequeño presente, el marco que acompaña la foto fue elaborado por los chicos, además te envían algunos extras para que coloques más fotos ahí, todos están contentos por ti, esperando que pronto puedas visitarnos._

 _Las cosas en el hogar marchan bien, hemos recibido la visita frecuente de George, quien hace donativos y ayuda en otras necesidades, los chicos le han tomado mucho cariño, sobre todo porque a pesar de ser tan serio en varias ocasiones lo hemos observado jugando con ellos, el Sr. William sólo ha venido un par de veces, sabemos que él también está muy ocupado con su actual responsabilidad pero siempre tiene tiempo de hacernos llegar un saludo a través de telegramas o de su asistente, Annie y Archie vienen regularmente y juegan con los chicos, el hogar es el mismo, pero siempre tiene las puertas abiertas para recibir a todos sus hijos, escribe pronto._

 _Recibe saludos de todos nosotros y un gran abrazo en esta nochebuena._

 _Srita. Pony._

 _Diciembre 1918_

No llores Candy, pronto irás a verlas – le dijo al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y la abrazaba.

No es de tristeza Terry, lo que sucede es que me siento tan feliz

Bien, no vas a abrir los demás obsequios.

Si claro, me ayudas.

 _Los obsequios eran de parte de sus amigos, Annie, Archie, Albert e incluso Patty había hecho llegar un presente, estaba realmente emocionada ante tantas muestras de afecto hacía ella que no se había dado cuenta de un último obsequio, era una pequeña cajita, misma que Terry tomo y se la entrego, suplicando al cielo que fuera un obsequio más de sus amigos y no de otro hombre._

Pero, esto... esto es algo que no puedo aceptar… ¿de quién es?

¿Porque no lees la tarjeta pecas?

Ahora entiendo, pues es un gran obsequio pero demasiado para mí, me lo envía un amigo, su nombre es Armand.

Tu enamorado, el mismo supongo que te envía esas flores.

Terry, no es mi enamorado, es mi amigo y si, él me envía las rosas – respondió ella algo molesta por el tono que había empleado Terry.

Si es tu amigo, no veo porque no puedas aceptarle el obsequio.

Tú sabes que no me gustan las joyas, mucho menos si son tan costosas. Bien, cuando regrese hablare con él. ¿Nos vamos?

Claro que si, pensé que nunca lo dirías.

 _Ambos salieron del departamento y abordaron un taxi, mismo que los condujo al centro de la ciudad, llegaron a una gran tienda y se separaron por algunos momentos, en lo que cada uno compraba los obsequios que necesitaban, pasando una hora con treinta minutos se reencontrarían en la entrada. En realidad Terry se retrasó un poco más porque no encontraba el obsequio adecuado para Candy, por lo que había salido de la tienda. Ninguno de los dos quiso mencionar que habían comprado, así que partieron rumbo a la casa de la actriz. Arribaron poco después de la 1 de la tarde, lucían realmente felices, la actriz los recibió en la sala, aunque no podía moverse aún, había decidió utilizar una silla de ruedas y caminar poco tal como se lo habían indicado, no pudo evitar el esbozar una gran sonrisa al ver a la singular pareja, como de costumbre iban embromándose, mejor dicho, Candy era la embromada y Terry reía a carcajadas ante las actitudes que ella adoptaba._

Hola Eleanor, disculpa la tardanza pero es que necesitaba dejar algunas cosas terminadas, a la hora que tú digas podemos comenzar.

Oh no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo, ¿desean algo de tomar?

Un té estaría bien, ¿Y tú Candy?

Mhmhmh, si un té también.

 _La tarde transcurrió amenamente, en un momento terminaron de decorar un árbol navideño que Terry había llevado un día antes, colocaron algunos adornos en el comedor y la sala, disfrutaron de una comida muy agradable, era la primera vez que estos tres personajes compartían la mesa, por supuesto, esperando que fuera la última, la noche comenzó a caer, casi todo estaba listo para la cena, los jóvenes colocaron los obsequios debajo del árbol, poco después fueron a mudarse de ropa, hacía frío, pero se sentía una gran calidez en el ambiente, la actriz había estado un buen tiempo en su habitación descansando un poco, lo suficiente para poder disfrutar de la velada, Candy se había cerciorado de que así fuera, la reviso y le dio los medicamentos que le correspondían, una vez que todo estaba listo, se reunieron en la sala._

 _La casa era simplemente hermosa, las habitaciones muy amplias, el comedor era muy antiguo, la sala amplia y contaba con una chimenea que era alimentada de leña por la propia actriz, quien se encontraba conversando con su hijo justo cuando ella iba acercándose ambos voltearon y la recibieron con una amplia sonrisa. Ella había elegido un vestido sencillo pero elegante, era color azul marino, con un pequeño bordado al frente, llevaba los hombros descubiertos, sobre los mismos un chal del mismo tono del vestido, se había dejado el cabello suelto, levantado apenas de los lados por un par de broches, regalo de Albert en su cumpleaños; Terry se quedó sin habla cuando la vio, lo único que atinó hacer fue acercársele y ofrecerle su brazo para conducirla a uno de los sofás._

Luces preciosa hija.

Gracias, pero la verdad, usted luce todavía mucho mejor, está usted bellísima señora.

Oh, pues agradezco el cumplido, pero sinceramente no creo lucir tan bella como tú, además, has vuelto a hablarme de usted, ¿en qué quedamos?.

¡Oh!, es verdad – ambas rieron ante esto.

Pues yo digo que ambas son las mujeres más hermosas del mundo y que soy muy afortunado en contar con ustedes a mi lado – dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su madre y la besaba caballerosamente, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Candy.

Sabes Candy, es la primera vez que voy a celebrar la navidad con mi hijo y no te imaginas lo contenta que estoy, me hubiese encantado que se diera en otras circunstancias pero aun así, me siento muy feliz. Por otra parte, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, de no haber sido por ti nunca habría logrado acercarme de nueva cuenta a mi hijo y decirle cuanto lo quiero y cuanto lo extrañe todo ese tiempo que estuvimos separados.

No tiene nada que agradecerme, pero hablemos de otras cosas, ¿podrían decirme si algún día sus admiradores podríamos disfrutar de una obra donde ambos actúen?, a mí en lo personal me encantaría que así fuese.

Bueno Candy, quizá mi madre y yo algún día lo hagamos, pero antes debo consolidarme para que la gente del teatro me considere digno de aparecer al lado de tan bella y excelente actriz.

Terry por favor, no digas esas cosas, eres un gran actor – le dijo su madre al tiempo que él se sentaba junto a Candy.

Bueno, será mejor que pasemos a la mesa, espero Candy que no te moleste que nos acompañe Nancy, ella es más que mi ama de llaves, es casi mi hermana.

Por supuesto que no, pero permítame, yo le ayudo – dijo al tiempo que ofrecía su brazo para que se apoyara y de ese modo llegaron al comedor.

 _La velada estaba resultando de lo más placentera, risas y charla predominaron durante la cena, Nancy era una mujer muy peculiar, le era increíblemente fiel a Eleanor, pero tenía una alegría y una imaginación de la cual habían surgido historias muy graciosas, además de haber conocido a Terry de niño, por lo cual conto algunas de las travesuras que le habían tocado, cosas que ni él mismo sabía, las horas avanzaban rápidamente, por lo que la hora de abrir los regalos pronto llegó, una botella de vino fue llevada a la sala junto con unas copas, mientras las damas se sentaban, él descorchó la botella y llenó las copas, para después entregárselas. Las doce pronto sonaron, los abrazos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, fue muy emotivo ver como madre e hijo se abrazaban, mientras las dos mujeres que lo presenciaban no pudieron evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, Nancy y Candy se dieron un gran abrazo, luego la chica felicitó a la actriz para terminar con el abrazo al chico._

Feliz navidad Terry.

Feliz navidad Candy.

 _Y se quedaron mucho tiempo así, abrazados, la noche era joven aún, por lo que estarían por pasar muchas cosas más._

 _C_ _á…_

 _Notas de la autora: quizá para muchos, las actitudes de Candy y Terry no son las que ustedes esperaban, pero quise darles una visión diferente de tomar las cosas, aun así, espero que les esté agradando._

 _La letra que incluí al principio es de una canción de David Summers (Hombres – G)._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y la oportunidad brindada a esta historia._


	6. Capítulo 5

Aún en la distancia

Por: Lily Ramírez

Parte V

 _La alegría que inunda la casa esa noche no se compara con nada de lo que todos ellos podían recordar, desde Nancy hasta Candy, podían sentir y disfrutar de ese ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar, la hora de entregar los obsequios llego y fue Candy quien inició la repartición._

Este obsequio es para Eleanor, espero le agrade, este es para Nancy, este último es para ti Terry – entrego a cada uno los presentes.

¡OH Candy!, no debiste molestarte, es precioso, te prometo que en el próximo estreno de mi obra lo luciré – se trataba de un abrigo ligero pero abrigador, era en color café claro con unas aplicaciones en los puños de las mangas y el cuello que hacía juego con un sombrero muy elegante, que lucidos en la actriz resaltaban sus finas y agradables facciones.

Muchas gracias Candy – se escucho la voz de Nancy – lo traeré conmigo hasta el último día de mi vida, no debiste molestarte – era una cadena que tenía un bello y hermoso crucifijo, ambos de oro, en realidad era un obsequio más para la actriz, pero dadas las circunstancias, Candy había querido mostrarle su simpatía a la agradable mujer.

Y bien, puedo abrir el mío – preguntaba un curioso Terry.

Claro, espero sea de tu agrado – reía pícaramente Candy.

 _Lentamente y con cuidado Terry desenvolvía su obsequio, todas las presentes lo miraban con curiosidad, pero era Candy quien no podía contener una risita juguetona, a lo que él ponía atención._

Pero Candy, ¿qué es esto? – preguntaba confundido mientras observaba el título del libro que le había regalado.

Ja ja ja ja ja – reía Candy sin control – pensé que sería buena idea ampliar tu repertorio de menús si piensas ser mi cocinero – dijo entre risas la chica, quien fue secundada por las dos mujeres, quienes reían divertidas de ver a Terry mirando el libro una y otra vez – Vamos Terry, quita esa cara, si observas bien el libro veras que no es un recetario.

 _Terry frunció el ceño y trato de abrir el libro, pero se encontraba cerrado a lo que Candy extendió su mano y le entregó una pequeña llavecita, la tomó y lo abrió, se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar dentro de él un hermoso reloj y un dije que pendía de una cadena, al tomar el dije se percató que tenía las iniciales T y C, mismas que se entrelazaban, el dije era un fino diseño que mostraba un libro abierto, en cada página había una inicial las cuales eran entrelazadas por una especie de cadena, en la parte posterior tenía grabada la fecha. Candy se acercó y colocó la cadena en su cuello, él sólo sonreía y la miraba complacido. El reloj era un trabajo extraordinario, la carátula que lo cubría tenía inscrito en su interior el nombre de él y la fecha, Dic 24 de 1918._

Gracias pequeña pecosa – le susurró al oído al tiempo que la había abrazado, mientras unos ojos azules observaban la escena con beneplácito.

Bueno chicos, ahora soy yo quien les hace entrega – dijo la actriz al tiempo que entregaba los obsequios.

Pero madre, no debiste molestarte, ups, pesa, ¿acaso me has regalado un montón de piedras? – decía al tiempo que abría el paquete, dentro se encontraba un elegante traje negro con unas finísimas y delgadas líneas grises, acompañado de una corbata con motivos grises que combinaban perfecto y una camisa blanca, unas mancuernillas con las iniciales de él y un abrigo – esto es demasiado para mí.

Nada de eso hijo, además, tiene un motivo, ese traje lo lucirás en una ocasión sumamente importante, tu decidirás cual, pero además, tienes mi promesa de que cuando ese día tan especial llegué, estaré a tu lado para acompañarte – le dijo tiernamente la actriz mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

 _Candy trataba de abrir el suyo, pero como era costumbre en ella, se había emocionado al recibir el regalo y las manos simplemente no la obedecían, Nancy se acercó a ayudarla y abrieron la caja, ella se quedó maravillada con el contenido del mismo, dentro había un precioso diario con pastas gruesas de plata, una delicada rosa tallada a mano y sus iniciales finamente resaltadas en oro, una fina pluma y un bello juego de gargantilla con aretes y pulsera las cuales lucían un precioso jade en el centro._

Yo... no sé qué decir, todo está precioso – decía Candy al tiempo que de sus ojos escapaban un par de lágrimas.

Si son de tu agrado, no tienes nada que decir, una sonrisa tuya vale más que cualquier cosa – decía la actriz al tiempo que abría sus brazos para recibir a Candy quien se sentía dichosa, realmente muy feliz por tantas muestras de afecto por parte de la progenitora de su gran amor, además de ser tan poco el tiempo realmente compartido entre ellas.

Muy bien señoras, señorita, es mi turno de halagarlas – decía Terry con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Para el ser que me dio la vida y que está junto a mí en estos momentos – decía mientras entregaba el regalo para Eleanor – este para la querida Nancy que ha cuidado de mi madre durante tantos años y este último... mhmhmh... no sé si te lo merezcas pero aquí tienes – decía divertido al tiempo que entregaba a nuestra pecosa amiga su obsequio.

Verán mis hermosas damas, no tuve mucho tiempo para elegirlos así que espero sean de su agrado, de lo contrario pueden culpar a la señorita aquí presente pues ella es la causa por la que el tiempo me fue corto – decía alegremente mientras la cara de Candy se tornaba seria y hacía gestos de indignación, a lo que todos sólo pudieron reír, terminando por contagiarla a ella también.

 _Eleanor recibió unas hermosas mascadas de diversos colores hechas de una finísima y exquisita seda importada, además dos prendedores bellísimos que le servirían para fijarlas, el primero era una réplica de la antorcha de la estatua de la libertad, de oro y con una piedra ambarina que asemejaba fuego, el segundo era un hermoso ave Fénix que tenía sus alas abiertas en ademán de querer remontar el vuelo, estaba hecho de una extraña combinación de material, oro blanco con oro florentino, lo que la hacía lucir aún más. Para Nancy había un finísimo abrigo gris oxford que era el color favorito de la señora._

Gracias hijo, están preciosas las mascadas, los prendedores ni se digan, son un excelente obsequio, sobre todo proviniendo de ti.

No es nada madre, comparado con lo que tú me has brindado.

No se hubiera molestado joven, esta precioso – decía una emocionada Nancy.

Nada de joven Nancy, habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Terry.

Es muy difícil joven, digo Terry, pero lo intentare.

 _Candy se encontraba un tanto nerviosa por el obsequio de Terry, era extraño, pero cuando llegó el turno para ella de abrir su obsequio..._

Ah! –jadeó al momento de observar el contenido de la caja- pero, Terry... es preciosa – era una hermosa muñeca, con unos risos tan similares a los de ella, con una carita de porcelana, unas pequeñas pecas sobre su naricita, sus ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas, lucía un hermoso vestido que brillaba con la luz de un tono azul verdoso, similar a los ojos de él.

Terry... es muy linda, jamás había recibido algo así.

Lo sé, pensé que te encantaría tener una foto tuya, no será de tu tamaño pero si idéntica a ti... – decía al tiempo que reía abiertamente.

Eh!, como dices? – en eso observa detenidamente la cara de la muñeca y frunce la ceja – vaya, nunca cambiaras verdad?

 _Todos ríen ante esto y la velada continua, poco después de la 1 de la madrugada Eleanor se fue a descansar ayudada por su fiel Nancy, mientras los jóvenes se quedaban en la sala, él alimentando el fuego de la chimenea y ella sirviendo un poco de vino en sus respectivas copas. Acercaron un par de almohadones, se deshicieron de los zapatos, además, él se quitó el saco y desfajó su camisa para estar más cómodo, ella había dejado su chal sobre el sofá y se acomodaba junto a él. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, pero lo disfrutaban, como siempre, las palabras estaban demás, pero había una plática pendiente, sólo que las palabras adecuadas no salían, las copas eran vaciadas lentamente mientras el calor que empezaba a inundarlos se hacía cada vez más intenso._

Sabes Candy, aun no te he entregado tu obsequio del todo – decía al tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse a donde había dejado su saco, extrajo algo y regreso junto a ella – toma.

¿Qué es?

Es algo que siempre ha estado destinado para ti.

 _Ella abrió la cajita y se sorprendió al ver el contenido de la misma, mirando a Terry con una expresión interrogatoria._

Sé que no es el momento para pedirte que seas mi esposa, aunque es lo que más deseo en la vida.

Terry, yo no... No puedo aceptarlo... tu aún no terminas con ella y eso es deshonesto.

Lo sé Candy, y aunque el propósito inicial de este anillo era precisamente el obsequiártelo el día que pidiera tu mano, hoy te lo doy como recuerdo de esta hermosa nochebuena que estamos compartiendo, es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido, sabes, al dejar Londres, jamás me deshice de la idea de que te volvería a ver, por eso me esforcé en conseguir un lugar en el medio, trabaje arduamente para lograrlo, no es fácil sabes, pero siempre tuve una razón muy poderosa, TU, fuiste y eres el centro de mi vida, por eso hoy te lo entrego – colocaba el anillo suavemente en el dedo de ella mientras sostenía su mano – las esmeraldas me recordaron tus ojos desde el momento en que lo vi, te contare..

 _Salía como todos los días de mi ensayo, la obra estaba por ser estrenada y aunque no era un protagónico, tenía la promesa de que si lo hacía bien, en poco tiempo lograría obtener uno. Iba rumbo a mi departamento, de una forma incomprensible me dirigí hacía una joyería, ese día me sentía un tanto triste, te extrañaba demasiado, fue entonces que mis ojos se clavaron en este anillo, al instante esas hermosas piedras me recordaron tus ojos, inmediatamente entre y pregunte el costo. No contaba con mucho dinero y había varias ofertas sobre él, pues recién lo habían traído de Europa, pero como ninguna de las personas había dejado dinero en señal de obtenerlo en poco tiempo, ofrecí todo lo que llevaba conmigo con tal de que no lo vendieran y lo quitaran del aparador. Así lo hicieron, el día del estreno, me dirigí a la oficina de Robert, mi director y amigo pidiéndole de favor me adelantara el dinero, me pregunto el motivo y emocionado recuerdo haberle dicho:_

 _Es para comprar el anillo de compromiso a mi novia._

 _Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, el hermético joven actor tiene una novia, dime, ¿cómo lo logró?_

 _Es una larga historia señor._

 _Si me imagino, como es costumbre en ti, es una historia que no estás dispuesto a contar, eres demasiado celoso sabes, pero debes quererla mucho para apresurarte pensando en esas cosas, eres muy joven aún, deberías darte oportunidad de conocer a otras chicas. Aquí mismo hay muchas jovencitas que harían lo que les pidieses por ti._

 _Lo sé señor, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña y nunca nadie podrá desplazarla, nada ni nadie lo haría, aun el tiempo y la distancia lo lograrán._

 _Dicho esto, sólo se limitó a proporcionarme lo que le pedí y a felicitarme. Faltaban un par de horas para que iniciara la función así que fui por el anillo, temía que alguien con más dinero logrará obtenerlo, cuando por fin estuvo en mis manos, lo puse en la bolsa de mi saco, cerca de mi corazón y ahí permaneció hasta el día de hoy._

 _De los ojos de Candy un par de lágrimas escapaban, ella sólo podía sentir el latido de su corazón, observaba el anillo y sonreía._

Terry, yo también te extrañaba mucho, me dolió mucho tu partida, así, sin despedirte, de no haber sido porque tarde demasiado en ir a verte a tu dormitorio jamás me habría enterado que te irías, en ese momento no supe porque pero necesitaba verte, hablarte, me escape del colegio y tome un carruaje... pero llegué demasiado tarde, el barco había zarpado y yo no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte cuanto me gustabas, me sentí desesperada, no soportaría la vida en el colegio sin ti, por lo que tiempo después yo también deje el colegio, fuiste mi ejemplo, si tu siendo un noble habías dejado todo atrás para seguir tu sueño y buscar tu destino, yo también lo intentaría.

Entonces, ¿si fue tu voz la que escuche cuando partía hacía acá?, pensé que había sido mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, igual que cuando te escuche en Chicago.

Si Terry, unos minutos más y quizá hubiese partido contigo, luego, al llegar al hogar de Pony y enterarme que habías estado ahí, corrí a la colina, y te grite, te grite con tantas fuerzas que pensé lograrías oírme.

Y lo hice pequeña pecosa... te escuche también en ese momento, pero pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco por no tenerte a mi lado y en todos lados te escuchaba.

 _Ambos se habían aproximado, tanto, que siguiendo sus corazones, se abrazaron fuertemente, cuanto tiempo permanecieron ahí, no lo sabemos, él se había levantado para acercar una manta._

Candy, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Nada, sólo que... es la primera vez que compartimos una fecha como esta, me la he pasado muy bien, me sentí, en familia.

Es tu familia, hoy y por siempre lo será, no lo olvides.

Pero...

Sssssht, no digas nada, déjame disfrutarte el resto de la noche, mañana te irás y no sé cuánto tiempo pasará para que te vuelva a ver.

Tú sabes que necesito pensar, tú tienes que resolver aún muchas cosas, debes hablar con ella, porque mientras ese capítulo en tu vida no este sellado no podría estar a tu lado.

Lo sé, no te pido mucho, sólo una oportunidad de reconquistarte y sanar todas las heridas de tu corazón que la vida y yo mismo hemos hecho.

 _Terry se acomodó junto a ella, tomo delicadamente su barbilla y la vio directa y profundamente a los ojos, sabiendo a donde se dirigía, Candy cerro sus ojos mientras sus trémulos labios palpitaban en la espera de ese anunciado beso, el posó sus labios en su frente, besó ambos ojos tiernamente, continuo en las mejillas para terminar en sus labios, un beso suave y tierno al principio, dándole confianza, deslizo sus manos hacia los hombros para acercarla aún más a él, mientras ella tímidamente se abrazaba a su cintura, lentamente el beso se fue intensificando, mientras ella comenzaba a sentir toda clase de sensaciones que recorrían su piel, él lograba que su boca se entreabriera, permitiéndole explorarla, ella temblaba mientras él comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de su hermosa cabellera mientras que sus manos empezaban a trazar pequeños círculos en la espalda de él, poco a poco el beso se convirtió en una pasión que desbordaba en ellos, pasión guardada tanto tiempo, deseo natural del amor._

 _El fuego de la chimenea continuaba ardiendo, tanto como el que ellos habían encendido en sus corazones, besándose mutuamente mientras repetían palabras de amor, palabras que prometían un futuro lleno de felicidad, él temeroso de continuar, mientras sus manos empezaban a explorar su hermoso cuerpo, sus labios se encontraban acariciando el lóbulo de su oído, haciendo estremecer a la joven, poco a poco había ido deslizando sus manos de su espalda hacia su cintura, luego en sus costados, para llegar a los senos, los cuales a pesar del vestido que los cubría reaccionaban con los movimientos de las intrépidas manos del joven, mientras sus labios recorrían el blanco cuello, virgen aún de labios y manos masculinas, ella se dejaba llevar por esas sensaciones, no pensaba, temía hacerlo, disfrutando cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra de amor que él le dirigía. Conforme él avanzaba en su exploración ella jadeaba en respuesta a lo que él le provocaba. Había intentado despojarla de su vestido pero se detenía para ver si ella se oponía, la miraba a los ojos y en ellos podía adivinar su aprobación, pues ella también deseaba que prosiguiera con ese momento._

 _Su respiración estaba ya fuera de ritmo, demasiado agitado para poder detener lo que venía, sin embargo, él despacio fue bajando la intensidad de las caricias, hasta llegar a dar sólo pequeños besos en el rostro de su amada, cuyo cuerpo resintió el hecho de que él se detuviera._

Candy, te amo tanto, perdóname por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no tengo derecho, sé que no lo tengo, es por eso que te imploro me perdones – decía mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella.

No hay nada que perdonar, yo también lo deseaba – respondía ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello y su respiración se iba normalizando.

Lo sé pequeña pecosa, pero eres lo más maravilloso, bello y puro que he tenido en mi vida, es por eso que no quiero hacerlo de este modo, todo a su tiempo, porque sé que algún día he de verte entrar vestida de blanco desde el altar. Hasta ese día mi pequeña pecosa, hasta ese día.

 _Ella lo abrazo efusivamente ante las palabras dichas por que nuevamente las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos._

No llores pecosa, no es mi intención provocar más lágrimas en esos bellos ojos que son la luz de mi vida.

No es de tristeza, es de felicidad, porque me siento amada y amo con todo mi corazón.

 _Se unieron en un tierno beso y permanecieron abrazados el resto de la noche._

 _La mañana llegó y con ella la despedida, Eleanor abrazaba fuertemente a Candy y le pedía que se cuidara y pensara bien las cosas, que no dejara escapar la felicidad, ella prometió hacerlo, así como regresar para ver como estaba, Nancy también se despedía cariñosamente de la chica mientras Terry acomodaba el equipaje en el coche._

Muchas gracias por todo Eleanor, ha sido una de mis mejores nochebuenas.

No tienes nada que agradecer hija, todo lo contrario, de no haber sido por ti para mi hubiese sido muy triste. Regresa pronto quieres.

Lo haré, se lo prometo.

 _Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la estación del ferrocarril, ninguno de los dos hablaba, por temor quizá, o por disfrutar al máximo la cercanía del otro, llegaron a tiempo para que ella abordara el tren que la llevaría a Lakewood, una vez ahí iría primero a la casa Andrew a saludar a la familia. Para después dirigirse a su querido Hogar de Pony._

 _En el andén Terry estaba nervioso, no sabía que decirle, por lo que saco de su abrigo la armónica que ella un día le obsequiase y entono aquella triste melodía que había tocado un día en Escocia. La hora de partir había llegado y ambos jóvenes se abrazaron._

Te volveré a ver pecosa, es una promesa, no lo olvides, nos reuniremos y jamás nos volveremos a separar.

No lo olvidaré, yo también prometo que nos encontraremos nuevamente.

 _Sellaron su promesa con un beso, sin importarles el ser observados, quien los veía podía darse cuenta de cómo por cada uno de los poros de su piel emanaba ese inmenso amor, tan puro y transparente como el agua de un manantial._

 _La salida fue anunciada y ella abordo el vagón mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, el tren partió y él no se alejó de ahí hasta verlo desaparecer a lo lejos. Nuevamente se separaban, pero esta vez era distinto, las esperanzas renovadas se habían acuñado en sus corazones y la convicción de vencer todos los obstáculos que aún estaban por presentarse._

 _ÒÒÒÒÒÒÒÒÒÒÒÒ_

 _El tren caminaba despacio, ella había caído profundamente dormida, un sueño placentero donde él estaba presente, a lo lejos, distinguió un par de figuras bien conocidas por ella, le sonreían a lo lejos y se aproximaban lentamente, mientras Terry había ido a esconderse tras unos arbustos._

Anthony, Stear que alegría verlos – decía al tiempo de abrazarlos, ambos lucían sus kilts escoceses – no saben cuánto los he extrañado.

Hola Candy, hemos venido a saludarte, nos concedieron un permiso especial – decía Stear mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Así es preciosa, sólo nos han concedido esta visita por lo que debemos aprovecharla, todo lo que queremos decirte es que no desesperes, aun cuando todo indique que no alcanzarás la felicidad, mantén la fe y la esperanza, que al final del camino brillará la luz con más intensidad y tu dicha será completa – finalizó Anthony.

 _Dicho esto cada uno beso su mano mientras se alejaban tal y como habían llegado_.

 _Despertó rápidamente queriendo así retenerlos, pero no los vio, sonrió dulcemente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y miraba a través de la ventana. Llegó temprano a Lakewood y aunque moría de hambre se dirigió a la mansión, donde esperaba se encontrara Albert. Llegó al portal de las rosas y le indicó al chofer se adelantara con el equipaje y la esperase, que ella en un momento lo alcanzaría. Camino despacio, observando todo a su alrededor, aspiraba una y otra vez el perfume que a pesar de la estación ahí se preservaba. Llegó por fin a la entrada de la mansión y grata fue su sorpresa al percatarse que toda la familia se encontraba ahí._

¡Albert! – exclamó gustosa mientras ambos jóvenes corrían a encontrarse.

Hola pequeña, que alegría tenerte aquí, no sabes el gran gusto que me causa el hecho de que hayas venido, ¿por qué no me avisaste?, te ves preciosa.

Te he extrañado mucho Albert.

Y yo a ti pequeña.

 _Caminaron abrazados hasta la puerta donde ya la esperaban Annie y Archie, quienes al verla se emocionaron tanto que por abrazarla al mismo tiempo la hacían casi caer, lo que causo la risa de todos._

Ya, ya, está bien, déjenla respirar – decía Albert divertido.

Oh! Candy, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos – decía llorosa Annie mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Pero Annie, no ha sido mucho, apenas unos días – decía ella sonriendo.

Si lo sé, pero es que después de que llegué de Venecia no hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de vernos y necesitare de tu apoyo en el proyecto que comenzaré.

Así que es un hecho Annie, abrirás esa escuela de enseñanza para niños en el piano.

Siii – respondía gustosa.

Bueno Candy, no me vas a saludar decentemente – decía un serio Archie.

Claro que sí, me alegra mucho verlos aquí, pensé que se habrían quedado en Chicago, pero vine a ver el portal de las rosas y quise pasar a saludarlos.

En un principio la idea era celebrar en Chicago, pero la tía abuela decidió que fuese aquí fuimos al hospital a invitarte pero grande fue la sorpresa al saber que estabas de licencia y que retornarías hasta pasado año nuevo – decía Albert – dime, ¿por qué no nos avisaste?

Perdónenme, pero yo misma no sabía de esa licencia sino hasta un día antes por lo que al salir del hospital me encontraba tan cansada que solo pensaba en dormir.

No te preocupes Candy, en este momento hago que alisten tu habitación.

Pero Albert, yo no voy a quedarme aquí, solo vengo un momento, me dirijo al hogar de Pony, sólo quería saludarlos e informarles que me encontraría allá.

De ninguna manera – se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Elroy que venía entrando en la sala donde ellos se encontraban – una Andrew no tiene necesidad de hospedarse fuera de su casa, además, eres bienvenida aquí, esta es tu casa.

 _Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho la tía abuela, quien hizo que no se había percatado de su asombro y prosiguió._

Además, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo a mi familia reunida y este fin de año haremos una gran fiesta para celebrarlo y espero que todos mis nietos me acompañen, así que Candice, te quedarás aquí y obviamente podrás visitar a quien tú quieras, siempre y cuando sea a una hora adecuada y cuente contigo en el desayuno y la cena, por lo que no acepto excusas. Sally ya ha dispuesto tu habitación, la cena se servirá a la hora acostumbrada, con su permiso – salió de la sala tal como siempre lo hacía, caminando altiva y decididamente a supervisar que en la cocina estuviera todo listo.

Si tía, gracias – respondía aparentemente triste por la resolución de la Sra. Elroy.

Lo siento Candy, pero no tienes que aceptar lo que ella diga, después de todo tu tutor soy yo, no ella – le decía Albert al tiempo que la abrazaba, más al ver sus ojos se sorprendió de ver una mirada traviesa en ellos – ¿Qué estás pensando preciosa?

Ya lo sabrás – decía mientras todos los chicos volvían a reanudar su conversación.

 _Candy se había ido a descansar un rato, mientras la acompañaba Annie a su habitación los jóvenes se habían quedado conversando sobre ella._

¿Te fijaste en ese extraño brillo de sus ojos Albert?

Que si lo note, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de la luminosidad de esa pequeña.

¿Crees que se haya reencontrado con Terry?

Mmmmm... no lo creo Archie, ella sabe que él se casará pronto con otra chica, debe ser algo más, pero si ella no nos lo dice, debemos respetar su silencio, solo te digo que sea lo que sea que ha logrado ese cambio en ella, me alegra, además, si en algo tengo que apoyarla, sabes que no dudaría en hacerlo. Pero dime, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Porque no deseo verla sufrir de nuevo por alguien que no la merezca, ha sufrido demasiado en tan poco tiempo, que me partiría el alma si ella vuelve a pasar una pena como las que ha tenido que superar.

¿Todavía la amas Archie?

 _Archie se volvió a la ventana mientras sostenía en sus manos una taza de té y fijaba su vista en el portal de rosas._

No creí que se hubiese notado tanto, pero no, ya no la amo, ahora es un bello recuerdo de la adolescencia, la ame con todo mi corazón, pero ese amor se convirtió en cariño, no fue fácil lo acepto, pero ahora que pienso las cosas, de haberla amado tanto, hubiese luchado contra todos y todo por conseguir su amor, porque su cariño de antemano sé que siempre lo he tenido, primero fue Anthony, luego Terry, ambos me hicieron ver que ella nunca se enamoraría de mí. Por si fuera poco, mi propio hermano la amaba, pero me amaba a mi también, por lo que él si se resignó desde siempre a tenerla como su amiga y se hizo a un lado, ocultando esos sentimientos en el fondo de su alma.

Se a lo que te refieres, aún recuerdo el afán y entusiasmo que cada uno de ustedes impregno en aquellas cartas donde me pedían adoptase a Candy como un miembro más, cosa a la cual no pude negarme, pues a mi también me robo el corazón desde que la conocí.

¿A ti Albert?, pero cuando, cómo – preguntaba asombrado mientras lo veía fijamente y tomaba asiento junto a él.

Es una larga historia, que quizá algún día te cuente, es hora de prepararnos para la cena – decía mientras abandonaba la sala dejando a un sobrino por demás sorprendido por aquella revelación.

 _La hora de la cena había transcurrido tranquila, los jóvenes conversaban alegremente, mientras que Candy miraba de vez en vez a la anciana, quien como era su costumbre lucía seria y a veces cuando creía que nadie la veía esbozaba una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Cuando fue la hora de la sobremesa, decidieron tomar el café en la sala, grata fue su sorpresa al ver que la Sra. Elroy los acompañaría también. Annie a petición de Candy se había sentado frente al piano y lo descubría, mientras ella iba a su dormitorio por algo que necesitaba. Regreso a los pocos minutos acompañada por Sally quien le ayudaba a cargar los obsequios que llevaba, uno a uno los entrego. Pero cuando la Sra. Elroy creyó que para ella no habría nada se levantó con la intención de retirarse, cuando Candy la increpó pidiéndole los acompañara un poco más, ella accedió no de muy buena gana, en eso Sally a una indicación de la traviesa pecosa, entro con un paquete en las manos._

Este es para usted Tía Abuela, espero sea de su agrado.

 _La tía abrió de par en par los ojos sorprendida con el detalle de la joven, mientras esto ocurría una bella melodía se desprendía del bello piano que se encontraba en el lugar y una emocionada Annie tocaba la pieza favorita de la tia Elroy, Sonata Claro de Luna. Mientras que la tía abría su obsequio sus nietos se habían puesto detrás de ella para ver que era, había un hermoso rosal finamente elaborado en plata dentro de una pirámide de cristal, que al girarla dejaba escapar un delicado y suave aroma a rosas, además había un finísimo perfume francés con la misma esencia y para finalizar un bello rosario hecho de madera de cedro, muy hermoso. La anciana se conmovió tanto y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. Las cuales fueron limpiadas por la rubia gentilmente tomando un pañuelo._

Gracias, no tenías porque molestarte, todo está... muy bello – fue lo único que pudo decir la anciana abuela al ver el cariño reflejado en cada uno de sus obsequios.

No es molestia Tía Abuela, todos son con cariño para usted.

 _La anciana se levantó ayudada por los chicos y salió de la sala sin decir nada más. No había más que decir, se notaba que había sido todo preparado por la rubia para ella, los chicos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Candy durmió con una bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras que en su habitación, Albert giraba sobre su lecho por no poder conciliar el sueño. No aguanto más y aunque hacía demasiado frío, decidió salir al balcón. La fría brisa que soplaba le acaricio el rostro, mientras que sus hermosos ojos azules se perdían en aquel hermoso jardín, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos..._

 _La mañana llegó, todos se encontraron en el comedor, aún antes de que la Sra. Elroy bajara, por respeto la esperaron pero ella envió a Sally diciéndoles que comenzaran sin ella, que tomaría el desayuno en su habitación, todos se miraron extrañados pero no objetaron, disfrutaron del desayuno y se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que harían ese día, Annie debía volver a su casa, pues sus padres la aguardaban para cumplir algunos compromisos sociales para ultimar detalles sobre la próxima escuela que abriría su hija, por supuesto Archie iría con ella, así que Candy les dijo que ella pasaría el día en el Hogar de Pony, Albert pensó llevarla en coche pero luego de meditarlo tuvo una mejor idea._

Candy, ¿te gustaría ir al hogar a caballo?

Pero Albert, hace mucho frío y yo sola no me atrevería, hace mucho que no monto sabes.

No hay problema, yo te acompaño, ¿qué dices?, además, es un buen día para compartir con tu viejo amigo, anda preciosa, vamos.

Claro que si!, vamos, solo me mudo de ropa y partimos.

 _Mientras ella subía a su habitación a ponerse la ropa adecuada, él se dirigió a las caballerizas, alisto una hermosa yegua blanca, traída de Arabia y la cuál era un obsequio para la pecosa, para él, alisto su hermoso caballo llamado Air (aire) y la espero en la puerta de las caballerizas, ella no demoró demasiado y al llegar él le pidió que cerrara los ojos._

¿De qué se trata?

Tú sólo cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa.

No haré trampa pero dime, de que se trata.

Listo, ábrelos.

Albert, que hermoso caballo.

Es una yegua Candy y es para ti.

¿Para mi?

Si, es mi obsequio de navidad.

Gracias Albert, esta preciosa, y cuál es su nombre.

Aun no la he bautizado, esperaba que tú lo hicieras.

Teodora... – dijo en un susurro Candy.

Es un lindo nombre, así que desde hoy así se llamará.

 _Al reaccionar la rubia se dio cuenta de que su mente había evocado la hermosa yegua que montaba Terry en el colegio, lo que le había hecho decir el nombre del precioso ejemplar, pero Albert no lo sabía, por lo que dejo así las cosas, le ayudó a montar y él hizo lo propio en Air, partieron rumbo al hogar, era temprano y aunque no estaba demasiado lejos tardarían un poco en llegar._

 _Pasaba del mediodía cuando arribaron al hogar, los alrededores estaban en silencio, cosa que extrañó a la pareja, pero siguieron hasta llegar a la puerta, la chica bajo rápido de la yegua y entró, gritando._

¡Señorita Pony, hermana María!

¡Candy! – exclamó la Srita. Pony al escucharla y salió a su encuentro, ambas se abrazaron tiernamente, mientras unos hermosos ojos azules contemplaban la escena desde la puerta.

Pero hija, que alegría tenerte aquí, porque no nos avisaste.

Porque ni yo misma lo sabía Srita. Pony, además, quería darle una sorpresa.

Y me la has dado hija, me alegra verte con bien, mhmhmh... demasidado delgada, pero eso se arreglará en cuanto comas un poco, Señor Andrew, que gusto verlo nuevamente, no pensé que regresaría tan pronto.

Buenas tardes Srita. Pony, el gusto es mío – saludo gentilmente él.

Pero pasen, deben tener hambre, les calentare algo rico en este instante – decía al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina, al tiempo que los jóvenes la seguían.

¿Y dónde están los chicos y la hermana María? – preguntaba con un tono triste en su voz.

Oh, lo siento Candy, ellos estarán unos días en el rancho de Tom, los invito unos días, ya les había preparado las habitaciones necesarias y la hermana María se fue con ellos, como el hogar no se puede quedar solo decidí quedarme.

Bueno, aún tendré algunos días para verlos – sonrió mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa.

 _Comieron ávidamente pues la cabalgata los había dejado hambrientos._

Señorita Pony, a nombre de Candy quiero hacerle entrega de esto – dijo Albert una vez que se encontraban tomando café.

Pero de que se trata, mmhh veamos... Dios mío!, no lo puedo creer... muchas gracias hija, señor Andrew. A los niños les hará muy feliz esta noticia.

 _Candy miraba con extrañeza a Albert quien sólo le guiñó un ojo. El obsequio eran los papeles que acreditaban a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana María como propietarias legales del Hogar y sus alrededores, incluida la colina, cosa que a nuestra pecosa le lleno de alegría, habían pasado un rato muy agradable, por lo que a Candy sólo le restaba saludar al padre árbol, sin pensarlo, se dirigió hasta el. Subió tan rápido como pudo y se sentó en lo alto, mientras el frio viento jugaba con sus cabellos, desde el pie de la colina, la observaban con alegría y detenimiento._

¿Usted sabe que le ha pasado a Candy Señor?

No Srita. Pony, ayer que llegó la vi distinta, le ha vuelto ese hermoso brillo a sus ojos y se le ve tranquila, cosa que hace mucho tiempo no demostraba, pero a quien o lo que lo haya logrado se lo agradezco infinitamente.

 _Y siguieron observándola por un largo rato, mientras ella seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, decidiendo tal vez su futuro próximo o sólo disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que brinda el amor del ser amado..._

... Continuara ...

** Un agradecimiento especial a mis amigas Karem y Maryluz por haberme dado ideas para el desarrollo de este capítulo y por todo su apoyo. **

Gracias a todas las que lo siguen y a quienes lo leen en el anonimato.

Besos, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	7. Capítulo 6

Aún en la distancia

Por: Lily Ramírez

Parte VI

 _A Candy esa visita al padre árbol la había dejado más que contenta, se sentía en paz consigo misma, llena de esperanzas y alegría, misma que podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia, los días iban transcurriendo de lo mejor para ella, diario iba a visitar a la Srita. Pony, cuando regresaron los niños de visitar a Tom, se alegraron mucho al verla, pues ella no había querido que se les interrumpiera de esos días en el rancho Steve, a Albert se le había hecho costumbre acompañarle a todos lados y por más tretas que había utilizado para saber el motivo de su felicidad, ella desviaba la conversación, no porque no confiara en él, todo lo contrario, sólo que no estaba lista aún para hablar de su futuro al lado de Terry, pues primero él debería cancelar su compromiso con Susana, era extraño, ya no sentía culpabilidad al recordar a la chica que la separase tiempo atrás de su amado rebelde, más bien trataba de pensar en que era lo mejor, por el bien de la misma Susana , de él y de ella misma._

 _Los niños disfrutaron al máximo las visitas de la rubia pecosa, al igual que la de Albert, quien solía jugar con ellos y contarles historias fantásticas sobre África, cosa que a ellos les encantaba, había cumplido con lo pedido por la tía Elroy, diariamente estaba presente en el desayuno y en la cena, aunque la anciana no lo aceptara, su corazón la estaba traicionando y se mostraba complacida de ver a sus nietos reunidos, es de todos conocido su carácter, pero la magia de la pecosa por fin logró ese cambio en la reacia mujer._

Buenas tardes Tía Abuela – saludo ella alegremente.

Buenas tardes Candice, pensé que estarías paseando – respondió la anciana.

No, pensé que sería mejor quedarme hoy y ayudarle si me lo permite con los preparativos para la cena de mañana.

¿En verdad te gustaría ayudarme? – preguntó incrédula la anciana.

Si, por supuesto, aunque no lo crea, se cocinar.

No habrá necesidad de llegar a eso, pero puedes aprender a preparar la torta que tanto les gusta a los chicos, acompáñame a la cocina.

 _Ella la ayudó a levantarse y de su brazo la llevo hasta la inmensa cocina de la mansión, todos los sirvientes abrieron enormemente sus ojos al ver esa escena, pero ninguno dijo nada, la rubia les guiñó un ojo y ellos entendieron, volvieron a sus labores mientras ellas se disponían a preparar sus postres. La tarde transcurrió entre instrucciones y risas entre ambas mujeres, la tía de repente intentaba controlarse y adoptar su postura de siempre, pero la dulzura de la chica ganaba._

 _Archie y Albert habían estado en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles, por lo que no se habían percatado de lo que ocurría en la mansión, sólo hasta que una voz por ellos bien conocida los hizo llegar hasta el borde de la escalera, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Candy junto a la Abuela, estaban a punto de subir la escalera cuando los chicos las alcanzaron, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia comenzaron a reír abiertamente._

Dejen de reírse, ¿qué les parece tan gracioso? – decía ella con una medio mueca de enfado.

Te ves muy graciosa – respondían ambos entre risas – con la cara cubierta de harina y hasta mermelada en las mangas de tu vestido.

Ah, es por eso, bueno, en vista de sus críticas, no comerán torta en la cena – dijo ella levantando dignamente su nariz.

¿QUÉ? – fue la pregunta de ellos al unísono.

Como lo han escuchado jóvenes, en vista de que no se han preguntado el porqué de ese estado, no comerán torta esta noche, si me disculpan voy a descansar un poco antes de la cena – dijo la anciana quien fue seguida por la chica.

No lo puedo creer Albert, ellas realmente prepararon nuestra torta favorita, ¿cómo lo habrá hecho?

Con harina y mermelada de frutas Archie, ¿con que más?

No, no me refería a eso, sino a la actitud de la Tía para con Candy.

Me extraña sobrino, sabes bien que quien la conoce tarde o temprano se rinde ante su dulzura y ternura.

Tienes razón.

 _Mientras tanto en Chicago, Terry y Eleanor habían aprovechado el tiempo para convivir más entre ellos, él le había abierto su corazón a su madre por primera vez en su vida y la relación entre ellos mejoraba segundo a segundo._

Bien Terry, ¿qué es lo que harás para cancelar tu compromiso con Susana?

Decirle la verdad mamá, que no estoy enamorado de ella y que no puedo hacer mi vida a su lado.

Será un duro golpe, pero será lo mejor, sólo espero que no te dejes chantajear por su madre, sabes bien que es ella quien realmente te hará las cosas difíciles.

Lo sé muy bien, pero no te preocupes, esta vez no lograra que mi decisión flaquee.

Después de eso, ¿qué pasará entre tú y Candy?

Tu qué piensas que pasará – respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Te casaras con ella, eso ni dudarlo.

Bueno mama, eso te lo diremos a su tiempo, lo primero es terminar mi relación con Susana, luego veremos cómo se presentan las cosas.

Vaya, veo que aún no le pides matrimonio a esa linda enfermera.

No podría hacerlo en estas circunstancias, tú me entiendes.

Lo sé hijo, no te preocupes y cuenta con mi apoyo total.

Gracias madre, lo tendré en cuenta.

 _Así continuaron pasando las horas y el final de un año más se acercaba, en Lakewood todo estaba listo para la celebración de la noche, Candy había ido a desearles lo mejor a sus madres y a los chicos del hogar, pues ella debía regresar a Chicago al día siguiente para reportarse en el hospital a trabajar, además de ir a visitar a Eleanor y ver como seguía._

 _La noche llegó y los invitados con ella, sería una gran fiesta, debido al frío la celebración sería en los salones de la mansión, los cuales lucían bien decorados, Candy continuaba en su habitación indecisa en que vestido ponerse, ya se había peinado, sólo faltaba vestirse._

 _En ese momento llegó la Tía Abuela a su habitación y toco, ella la hizo pasar inmediatamente y detrás de la anciana entro una doncella con un par de cajas, mismas que colocó sobre una mesita._

Este presente es para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado y lo luzcas en la fiesta, te dejo para que te cambies, no tardes, ya hay muchos invitados, pasaré por ti en 45 minutos.

Si tía, gracias.

 _La anciana salió de la habitación y ella se acercó para ver el contenido de las cajas, abrió la primera que era la más pequeña y encontró un par de zapatillas, preciosas, eran color azul marino con unos pequeños motivos en la punta, en la siguiente caja encontró un precioso vestido del mismo color que las zapatillas, era entallado hasta la cintura, acentuando bien sus formas, tenía un escote discreto en forma de V en la espalda, mismo que se prolongaba al frente hasta la altura de los senos, era muy lindo ciertamente, las mangas solo cubrían los hombros, pues para completar el atuendo había unos guantes iguales en color del vestido, con los mismos motivos que decoraban la zapatilla, ella había levantado su cabello y sólo unos cuantos rizos escapaban, dándole un aire fresco y sensual a la vez, se quitó la cadena de la cual pendía el anillo que Terry le obsequiase, se lo probó sobre los guantes y se levantó para verse al espejo, coloco un poco de brillo en sus labios, acomodo un poco más su cabello, llamaron a su puerta y se dirigió a abrir._

Albert, se te ve muy bien.

Tú también luces preciosa, déjame verte. Sino fueras mi hija adoptiva sería el primero en cortejarte.

Que cosas dices Albert.

Lista Candy – se escuchó la voz de la Sra. Elroy.

Si tía, vamos.

 _De ese modo Albert ofreció sus brazos para que las damas bajaran, al aparecer en lo alto de la escalera, la música cesó y los invitados se acercaron al pie de la alta escalera. Archie se le había unido a los tres y contrario a lo que todos esperaban, la anciana empezó a descender las escaleras del brazo de Candy, seguidas de los caballeros, al llegar al último escalón se detuvieron, la anciana dijo su discurso habitual y finalizo diciendo:_

Agradezco a todos, su grata presencia y compañía, me honro en presentarles una vez más a mi nieta la Srita. Candice White Andrew, dinos algunas palabras Candy.

Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos esta noche, sean bienvenidos.

 _Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mientras todos los jóvenes se disputaban el honor de abrir el baile oficialmente con la heredera de la familia, pero no contemplaron que ella lo haría con Albert, como debía de ser, la anciana se mostraba complacida, pues su mirada lo demostraba, el baile inicio y así empezó lo que prometía ser una gran noche, como no suponerlo si no se encontraban cerca los Leegan._

 _Cerca de las 11 de la noche arribaron unos invitados más, nadie lo esperaría pero llegaron tarde debido a una avería en su automóvil. El joven saludo cortésmente a los anfitriones y se disculpó al ver a una hermosa dama a lo lejos._

Buenas noches Candy, hoy luces más hermosa que nunca.

¡Armand!, qué alegría verte.

Creíste librarte de tu amigo, lo lamento jovencita, su familia nos invitó y yo no podía hacerle una grosería así a una belleza como tú.

No digas esas cosas Armand – decía una apenada Candy, la música anunciaba un nuevo vals.

¿Me concede esta pieza princesa Candy? – decía el joven al tiempo que hacía una reverencia, la cual no pasó desapercibida por los presentes.

Si – respondió casi en un susurro.

 _La gente les cedió el paso y los dejaron en el centro, ella estaba muy nerviosa, el rubor teñía completamente sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que las murmuraciones entre la gente iniciaran, decían de todo, desde un supuesto romance hasta un compromiso inexistente, todo claro llegaba a oídos de la anciana quien parecía no darle importancia, pero en su interior deseaba que fuese cierto y así la joven formara pronto una familia._

 _Las doce de la noche estaban a punto de sonar, las copas de champagne se repartieron entre los invitados, la familia se unió en el centro del salón para pronunciar la llegada del año._

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Feliz Año Nuevo! – dijeron por fin los Andrew, se abrazaron entre ellos y se felicitaron, mientras comenzaban a felicitar a sus invitados.

 _Candy había logrado escabullirse del salón y se había dirigido al jardín, desde ahí le deseo felicidad a Terry y levanto una copa en señal de sus buenos deseos._

 _En Chicago sucedía algo similar, luego de las felicitaciones y mientras la cena era dispuesta, Terry se había acercado al ventanal, lo abrió y mirando al cielo, felicito a su amada._

Feliz año nuevo pecosa, Feliz año nuevo Candy, que este año nos traiga la felicidad que por tanto tiempo nos ha sido negada. Salud mi amor.

 _Luego retorno a la casa, donde su madre y la fiel Nancy lo aguardaban._

 _La celebración había sido todo un éxito, la Sra. Elroy se mostraba más que contenta, todos se habían ido a descansar, la noche avanzó lentamente._

 _A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se levantó y dispuso su equipaje, sabía que tenía que partir temprano para llegar a ver a Eleanor antes de presentarse al día siguiente en el hospital, bajo a desayunar y para su sorpresa ya la estaban esperando._

 _Los chicos y la abuela habían acordado desayunar con ella, pues sabían que debía regresar, lo que ella no esperaba es que todos se fuesen a regresar juntos, ya que Albert y Archie debían presentarse antes de lo previsto en las empresas, había surgido un nuevo negocio por la noche con los invitados y no podían desaprovechar esa oportunidad, por consiguiente la anciana no pensaba quedarse sola en Lakewood, por lo que partirían todos juntos, pero en auto, el cual sería conducido por los dos jóvenes._

 _La familia Britter partiría días después, ya que seguían en pie algunas propuestas para el proyecto de Annie, y su padre quería concretar eso lo antes posible. De ese modo partieron al terminar de desayunar._

 _En realidad Lakewood no estaba muy lejos de Chicago, pero para quien no poseía auto propio lo mejor era usar el tren, solo eran 2 horas en auto, así que llegaron para la hora de la comida, ella había insistido en irse a su departamento, pero la anciana no lo permitió, así que ella se las ingenió para ir a ver a Eleanor sin que la familia se enterara, tenía a su disposición un chofer, el cual solo se limitaba a obedecer. Llegó pronto a su destino, mientras que el chofer aguardaba afuera ella entró y no hubo necesidad de anunciarla, la reconocieron de inmediato como la novia de Terry y la dejaron pasar._

Feliz año Terry.

¡Candy!, feliz año pecosa – fue el saludo del joven quien corrió a abrazarle sorprendido pero no menos contento de verla ahí.

Candy, que alegría que hayas regresado, no te esperaba tan pronto – decía Eleanor desde la entrada de la sala.

Hola Eleanor, feliz año.

Feliz año hija, que gusto en verdad que estés con nosotros de nuevo – una emocionada Eleanor la abrazaba efusivamente, como si realmente hubiera pasado un largo tiempo sin verla.

En realidad sólo vine por un momento, quería cerciorarme que estuviera bien, que siga al pie de la letra las instrucciones, ¿ha habido algún malestar?

No, ninguno, me han consentido mucho estos días que no estuviste hija.

Me alegro mucho, bueno, tomare su presión y revisaremos esos vendajes, espero que Nancy los haya colocado correctamente.

 _La rubia entonces procedió a tomar la presión mientras los atentos ojos de Terry no perdían detalle alguno de sus movimientos, le parecía un sueño tenerla de nuevo ante él en tan poco tiempo. Bien era cierto que ambos se habían despedido porque no estaban seguros de verse al regreso de la chica, si las cosas hubiesen sido como ella las había pensado, eso no habría sucedido, a esas horas seguramente ella estaría apenas por llegar a Chicago. La actriz fue llevada a su habitación para que la revisión terminara debidamente, una vez hecho esto se quedó dormida, mientras la pecosa salía y se encontraba con Terry._

¿Cómo la encuentras?

Mejor de lo que yo esperaría, me alegro por ella, así quizá ella pueda viajar antes de lo esperado, al parecer extraña los escenarios, pero deberá ir a la revisión con el doctor, yo no puedo autorizarle el viaje.

Si señorita, se hará como usted diga.

¿Por qué me hablas así Terry? – preguntaba desconcertada al notar el tono de voz en el chico.

 _Por toda respuesta él se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó por la cintura, mientras sus labios se acercaban juguetonamente._

Estoy bromeando pecas.

 _Ella hubiese reclamado por la forma en que la había llamado, pero un beso ahogo sus palabras, ella no se opuso y lo respondió contenta. Era un beso tierno, dulce pero apasionado, que demostraba lo mucho que ambos se habían extrañado y necesitado. Pero el momento no podía ser eterno, así que el beso fue cortado lentamente, él le besaba las mejillas, la nariz y por último la frente, se sentaron en el sofá mientras Nancy les acercaba un poco de té, ella le contó los pormenores de su estancia en Lakewood, lo ocurrido con la Sra. Elroy, finalizando con lo del recorrido a Chicago de regreso. Él por su parte le contó de la cercanía que había logrado con su madre, de lo mucho que la había extrañado, así como de lo que tenía pensado hacer en los días venideros, parecería que la distancia ocurrida entre ellos les hubiera fortalecido, ambos se mostraban más maduros en las decisiones que habían tomado, seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto._

 _La tarde estaba transcurriendo gratamente para ambos, pero Candy debía regresar a la mansión, no quería que su relación con la Tía Abuela se viera afectada nuevamente ahora que estaban empezando desde cero._

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya sino quiero recibir un buen reto por parte de Tía Elroy – decía ella dejando notar un tono alegre, se veía que esa situación le agradaba.

Vaya, así que nuevamente volverás a vivir con los Andrew, quien lo diría pecas, tu toda una dama de sociedad – decía burlón él mientras acariciaba sus rizos.

No digas tonterías Terry, el que haya aceptado quedarme hoy ahí no significa que estaré con ellos definitivamente, sabes que amo mi trabajo y mi independencia.

Oh, disculpe usted su majestad, pero me temo que tendrá que irse haciendo a la idea de que su independencia en poco tiempo podría verse afectada, recuerde que este humilde servidor espera ansioso su benigna respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio – decía al tiempo que hacía una reverencia ante ella.

Pues si este caballero tiene la intención de desposarme, deberá acostumbrarse a la idea de que se lleva a una mujer libre en toda la extensión de la palabra – respondió devolviendo la reverencia.

Bueno, en vista de esto, me veo obligado a raptar a su majestad.

 _Diciendo esto la levanto en brazos y la hizo girar al tiempo que depositaba un beso en sus labios, en esos momentos entraba Eleanor en la silla de ruedas a la sala sonriendo al ver como ese par hacía de las suyas. Tosió un poco para hacerles notar su presencia, ante lo cual ambos se ruborizaron demasiado. Él depositó a la rubia en el piso mientras se acercaba a su madre y la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá._

Creo que ahora si me voy, me dio gusto verle de nuevo Eleanor, la espero pasado mañana en el hospital, si tiene algún problema, hágamelo saber.

Muchas gracias por venir hija, espero que me visites a menudo, no es muy grato estar escondida del mundo sin saber lo que ocurre en él. Además, creo que será poco el tiempo que me quede por este lugar.

Claro que sí, cuente con ello. Nos vemos pronto – tomó su abrigo y su bolso mientras que Terry se acercaba a ella y tomándola de la cintura la guio hasta la puerta.

Te extrañaré pequeña pecosa – decía mientras la abrazaba dulcemente, al tiempo que recargaba su barbilla en la cabellera de ella y aspiraba su fragancia a rosas.

Yo también lo haré, ¿me escribirás? – ella hablaba mientras sentía como un nudo se iba formando en su garganta y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Por supuesto que sí, no pienso estar sin noticias tuyas nunca más, ¿tú responderás?

Lo prometo, además, te contare todo lo que haga en el hospital y lo que pase con la familia Andrew.

 _Se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos, ambos habrían querido sonreír en esos momentos, pero pudo más el sentir que se alejaban que el valor que intentaron reunir para demostrar fortaleza. Un tierno beso lleno de amor los envolvió, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban, ella abordó rápido al ver llegar el coche, evitando así que él la retuviera, de lo contrario no hubiese podido dejarlo, volteó y levanto su mano en señal de despedida obsequiándole una linda sonrisa, la cual fue respondida del mismo modo._

 _La despedida en esta ocasión fue dolorosa, aunque no tanto como la anterior, pues esa misma noche él partía a Nueva York a finiquitar de una vez por todas su relación con Susana, ahora sí no sabían cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para verse nuevamente, las lágrimas por parte de ella no se hicieron esperar, le dolía mucho el tener que separarse de él, después de esos días tan hermosos que habían compartido, era difícil, pero sabía que él no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, por otra parte se encontraba su carrera, que si bien había sido favorecida por su buen trabajo, no podía descuidarla, ya que debido a su ausencia la obra se había suspendido y tendría que ser re-estrenada, claro que las fechas estuvieron de su parte, lo que le sirvió de pretexto a Hataway para enviar a sus actores a descansar unos días._

 _Habían transcurrido 3 días desde la despedida con Terry, ella había vuelto al hospital y a petición de la tía Abuela permanecía en la mansión, quien estaba intentando adaptarse al modo de vida de la chica, le estaba costando trabajo pero poco a poco pensaba que todo sería mejor._

 _En Nueva York, un chico de cabello largo y ojos azules bajaba del tren que lo había conducido de nuevo hasta ahí, él amaba ese sitio por lo que había representado para su carrera, pero deseaba que su amada pecosa estuviese con él para que todo fuera perfecto. Se dirigió a su departamento, luego de haber esquivado a un par de reporteros que habían intentado reconocerlo, pero tras su intento fallido retornaron al andén para ver si lograban obtener alguna noticia importante._

 _Se sentía un tanto cansado del viaje por lo que decidió descansar ese día, no sin antes haber enviado un par de telegramas a Chicago, donde les informaba a las dos damas que ocupaban su corazón que había llegado bien. Tomo un baño, preparó café y se fue a descansar, evocando en cada sueño el rostro de ella, su amada rubia con diminutas pecas sobre su naricita respingada, pecas que el tiempo había casi borrado pero que a él tanto le gustaban._

 _Despertó en punto de las 7 de la mañana, algo poco usual en él, debido a que siempre llegaba tarde del teatro, luego de haber deambulado por ahí, pero ese día pintaba para ser grandioso, se reincorporaría a la compañía teatral, retomaría los ensayos y finalizaría hablando con Susana sobre su inminente rompimiento. Se vistió y salió a un pequeño restaurante donde tomo el desayuno, el dueño lo saludo con una sonrisa, pues sabía que él era muy callado, pero ese día pudo observar en el rostro del joven de largo cabello una expresión que indicaba que ya no era el mismo. Salió de ahí directo a la casa de Hataway, no sabía la situación actual de la obra por lo que iría en busca de nuevas._

 _Pasó largo rato platicando con un emocionado Robert al saber que el chico seguiría en su compañía por un tiempo más. No hacía falta preguntarle los motivos, había distinguido ese brillo en su mirada y una energía renovada, recordaba ese brillo en la mirada del joven actor, como si no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo evocó entonces la obra en la cual el chico había ido pidiendo adelanto de dinero para comprar el anillo de compromiso para su novia, cuanta dicha irradiaban sus palabras, sus movimientos al hacer referencia a la dueña de su corazón, todo eso pudo ser percibido por el director, quien en silencio había aprendido a admirar al joven actor, fue testigo mudo de su sufrimiento al perder el amor y cargar a cuestas esa responsabilidad, que el mismo no hubiese podido aceptar._

 _La charla giró en torno al trabajo, sabiendo que el joven nunca le diría abiertamente los motivos de su decisión actual se aventuró a preguntarle._

Dime Terry, reencontraste a la dueña de tu corazón, ¿cierto?

¿Tan obvio es?

Vaya chico, me alegro por ti, espero que esta vez sí consigas la felicidad que tantas veces te ha sido negada.

 _El joven sólo sonrió con lo cual dieron carpetazo al tema, no había nada más que decir, sabía que su jefe y amigo no diría nada, además, él mismo no sabía cómo dominar la inmensa alegría que sentía por haberla visto nuevamente, mejor aún, haber recuperado la esperanza y seguridad de un futuro a su lado._

 _La tarde caía en la ciudad de Nueva York cuando el chico llegó por fin a romper sus cadenas, hacía muchísimo frío, pero en su corazón el calor que brinda el amor no le permitía sentirlo. Llamó a la puerta, donde una seria mujer lo recibió._

Buenas noches señora Marlowe, podría decirle a Susana que he llegado.

Lo espera en la salita de estar, puede pasar – diciendo esto desapareció escaleras arriba.

 _Él se encaminó a donde ella lo aguardaba y entró sin anunciarse._

Hola Susana, buenas noches.

Hola Terry.

 _Un silencio tenso inundó la habitación, él no encontraba las palabras precisas para iniciar su conversación, ella en cambio luego de haberlo visto directo a los ojos había desviado la mirada y girado su silla de ruedas viendo a través del ventanal, había bastado verlo a los ojos para saber lo que seguiría, él empezaba a sentirse nervioso, pero una voz interior le dio ánimos, cuando por fin había reunido el valor necesario y ordenado sus ideas ella se giró de nueva cuenta sobre su silla de ruedas y lo enfrentó._

Antes de que digas una palabra necesito hablar primero yo, escúchame atentamente sin interrumpirme, al final podrás hacer las preguntas pertinentes.

 _Él sólo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se sentó en el sofá que ella le indicase con un movimiento de su mano._

Por principio de cuentas debo decirte que el amor que decía tenerte no es tan puro y honesto como tu pensabas, de hecho, no creo que pueda nombrarse amor – Terry la miraba desconcertado pero siguió sentado dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella le decía – desde que te conocí me atrajo tu personalidad, tu misterio, te encerrabas tanto en ti mismo, que intente acercarme a ti de mil y un formas, fue hasta que supe que existía otra mujer en tu vida que mi fijación por ti cambió de forma radical, yo me sabía bonita y tenía una ventaja sobre ella, estaba cerca de ti, tú en cambio parecías no notar mi presencia, siempre pensabas en ella, todo el tiempo, tus actuaciones siempre las dedicaste a ella, a quien yo tanto llegué a odiar, entonces mi fijación en ti cambió, se volvió obsesión, si, lo acepto, me obsesioné en conseguir tu atención primero, tu amor segura sabía que lo obtendría, yo había logrado conocerla, la minorize para mis fines, me aferré a la idea de que era muy poca cosa, además de simple y sin gracia, cuan equivocada estaba.

En Chicago ella fue al hotel a buscarte, pero yo me encargue de ahuyentarla dejándole entrever que entre tú y yo había algo más que una simple relación de trabajo, ella, con su bondad infinita no preguntó más, dejo un mensaje para ti, esbozo una triste sonrisa y se marchó, nunca he sabido cómo es que lograste verla, pero sé que eso bastó para acrecentar más tus sentimientos hacia ella, cuando partimos de ahí yo me sentía tranquila y victoriosa, disfrute viéndote como en vano esperabas su llegada aquella mañana en el andén, conforme el tren avanzaba mi alegría crecía, fue entonces que creí haber ganado, tonta de mí, en vano me hice ilusiones y lo que yo en un principio califique como amor en realidad era una malsana obsesión, que llegó a su punto más alto el día que nos informaron que seríamos pareja en la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

 _Ella no aguantó por más tiempo la mirada de él sobre si y volvió a girar la silla hacia el ventanal, respiro profundo y siguió hablando._

Aquel día del accidente, yo había ideado una forma de retenerte a mi lado, tu serías mi esposo al precio que fuere, todo estaba planeado para esa misma noche, los detalles ahora no importan, pero sucedió ese trágico suceso y en un intento desesperado por enmendar mi error al ver perdida mi carrera y todos mis sueños, quise suicidarme, mi obsesión pasó a segundo plano en esos momentos en que me sentía incompleta, pero apareció ella y salvo mi vida, además, me regalo la dicha de saberte a mi lado, porque aquel día pudiste haber ido tras ella y no lo hiciste, aunque hasta hoy no logro comprender que fue lo que te hizo permanecer a mi lado por tanto tiempo, fue entonces que te vi de forma distinta, creí estarme enamorando sinceramente, pero ya era tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás, yo sabía que te sentías forzado a permanecer a mi lado, pero luego mi madre insistió tanto en continuar con esa farsa de nuestro compromiso que me cegué, mi mente oculto el razonamiento y sólo lograba escuchar a mi corazón.

Pero todo ha cambiado Terry, en estos días en que estuviste lejos, creí que moriría sin tu presencia, pero no fue así, he pensado seriamente en todo este tiempo que ha transcurrido y acepto que jamás existió un nosotros, ni existiría nunca, merezco ser amada plenamente y amar con la misma intensidad – _para este momento Susana ya se encontraba de nuevo frente al joven y lo miraba directo a los ojos –_ porque a ti Terry, no te amo, fuiste mi tabla de salvación, pero ya no más, tengo la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante y encontrar de nuevo mi camino.

 _Ella esbozaba una sonrisa mientras Terry había tomado sus manos entre las de él mientras su mirada era una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro._

Me alegra mucho que te quieras dar esa oportunidad, eres una gran chica y espero que seas muy feliz – dicho esto depositó un beso en ambas manos – pero dime. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar tu forma de pensar?

 _En esos momentos ella sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y el rubor las cubría, bajo la mirada mientras una risita de nerviosismo afloraba en sus labios._

La verdad, es que reapareció un chico en estos días, lo vi mientras mi madre hacía las compras navideñas, el amablemente nos ayudó con los paquetes y me ha visitado muy a menudo, conversamos de muchas cosas, entre ellas, que él nunca me había olvidado y que si se había ido era porque su padre lo forzó a terminar una carrera en Boston y no le dio oportunidad de despedirse, me escribió pero mi madre había ocultado las cartas para no "confundirme" y dejarte, ella es ambiciosa y pensó que tu obtendrías el título de noble duque, ante el desengaño mío no ha tenido más que reconocer sus errores y darme libertad de elección.

Ya veo, supongo que tú lo quieres todavía, ¿no es así?

La verdad es que no sé lo que siento por él, sólo sé que me siento bien a su lado.

Te felicito sinceramente, creo que es hora de marcharme – diciendo esto se levantó del sofá y caminó a la salida.

Espera, ¿no me reprochas nada?, aún y con todo lo que has sufrido por mi causa, al menos, dime que me perdonas, dime que podrás rehacer tu vida a su lado.

No Susana, no hay reproches de mi parte, alguien una vez me dijo, una buena acción puede borrar una mala, además, yo tampoco puse nada de mi parte para que esto funcionara, así que estamos a mano, adiós.

Pero, ¿me perdonas Terry?

 _Él a_ sintió con su cabeza y e _lla condujo su silla de ruedas hasta él y le extendió la mano._

Adiós, ¿amigos?

Amigos.

¿Nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto ella.

Quizá, algún día.

 _Diciendo esto, salió de aquella casa que durante mucho tiempo le había echado en cara su cobardía por haber dejado escapar el amor, pero en esta ocasión sabía que nunca más volvería a ella. Su corazón latía fuertemente, dándole la seguridad que de ahora en adelante todo sería distinto._

 _Los días transcurrían con su ritmo normal, en Chicago las cosas para Candy estaban a punto de cambiar, había pasado casi un mes desde que regreso al hospital, por consiguiente el mismo tiempo desde que había visto a Terry, él le había escrito contándole los pormenores de su entrevista con Susana, lo cual la había llenado de dicha, se le veía sonriente y muy animosa, portaba el anillo que él le hubiese obsequiado en nochebuena, pero por mas insinuaciones y preguntas directas por parte de la familia, ella no había dicho nada a nadie, sólo Eleanor sabía el motivo de tanta felicidad, entre ellas había nacido un cariño muy especial desde que se conocieran, mismo que se había acrecentado con los cuidados de la chica para la actriz, ella la visitaba muy a menudo, estaba a punto de regresar a Nueva York, sólo esperaba el resultado de los últimos estudios realizados por el médico._

 _Como Candy estaba viviendo en la mansión definitivamente, su departamento lo iba a dejar, pero por insistencia de Albert, seguían pagando la renta, él no quería desprenderse de él, había sido demasiado especial aquel sitio como para permitir que alguien más lo ocupara, además, seguía siendo un sitio agradable donde él se quedaba a veces para desligarse un poco de la vida tan agitada que llevaba, incluso los chicos habían organizado reuniones ahí, donde se sentían libres de ataduras y no tenían que aguantar la mirada de la gente que solía tener su atención puesta en los miembros de la familia Andrew._

Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde, pero tuve cosas que hacer en el hospital – decía contenta la rubia mientras ponía su abrigo y su sombrero en el perchero.

Hola Candy, no te preocupes, nosotros tampoco tenemos mucho de haber llegado, quién ya estaba impaciente por verte es un chico que acompaña a Albert en la cocina – dijo Annie con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Terry – pensó Candy de inmediato, pero recordó lo que él le había dicho en su última carta, así que supo que no se trataba de él, llegó rápidamente a la cocina, donde encontró a Archie, Albert y su visitante.

¡Armand!

Hola Candy, hace tiempo que no te veía, se te ve muy bien – decía el chico dedicándole una tierna mirada a Candy, la cual no pasó desapercibida por los presentes, mientras el rubor llegaba hasta sus mejillas y él galantemente besaba el dorso de su mano.

Me alegra verte Armand, tú también te ves estupendo, pensé que estarías fuera de la ciudad – dijo ella tratando de volver a su estado habitual.

De hecho así es, pero tuve que venir a acompañar a mi padre a unos asuntos, así que he aprovechado para visitar a los amigos, además, me debes una invitación a cenar.

Es cierto, lo había olvidado, perdóname, pero no creo que hoy sea posible, es nuestra reunión de amigos, pero puedes acompañarnos, ¿qué te parece? – decía ella tratando de evitar el salir sola con el chico, la última conversación entre ellos le había dejado en claro los sentimientos de él hacia ella, por lo que no quería eso.

Si Armand, acompáñanos, es divertido, además, hace mucho frío, la cena la pueden posponer para después, además, Annie dará un recital en el teatro de la ciudad para reunir fondos para la escuela el próximo sábado – decía Archie contento, pues él al igual que la tía abuela, lo consideraba una buena opción para que Candy encontrara la felicidad.

Además amigo mío, antes de que te aventures a invitar a esta jovencita a salir, debes pedirme permiso a mí, recuerda que soy su tutor y ella aún no es mayor de edad – decía en tono serio Albert ante la mirada divertida de todos.

Tiene mucha razón Sir William Andrew, así que, ¿permitiría usted que este humilde servidor invite a cenar a su pupila?

No lo sé, déjeme pensarlo caballero, pero le advierto que tendrá que llevar con ustedes a la Tía Abuela – respondió Albert al tiempo que todos estallaban en risas, mientras que el pobre Armand lo miraba sorprendido – Es broma, yo no soy nadie para decidir con quién puede o no salir.

 _Ese día fue muy lindo para todos, habían pasado el rato conversando, bromeando, contando anécdotas divertidas, donde por supuesto Candy estaba involucrada, además habían surgido nuevas ideas para apoyar a Annie en su escuela, por fin llegó la hora de irse a descansar y como Albert había decidido quedarse en el departamento, Candy quiso acompañarlo, sabedora que de lo contrario el joven Kenneth tendría la oportunidad de llevarla a la mansión, así que esa noche Albert aprovecharía para saber lo que ocurría con la joven._

¿Quieres un poco más de té Albert?

Si pequeña, gracias.

 _Ella acercó una charola y sirvió té para ambos, se habían mudado de ropa para estar más cómodos y poder platicar, ella también tenía interés en saber que sucedía en la vida de su amigo de toda la vida._

Candy, hasta cuando vas a decirme lo que sucede contigo, sé que es algo bueno, pero aun así quiero saberlo, ¿o es que acaso ya no confías en mí?

No digas esas cosas Albert, por supuesto que confío en ti, muchísimo, sólo que estaba esperando que las cosas tomaran su curso y definieran realmente el camino que voy a seguir al lado de la persona que amo.

¿Quieres decir que te has vuelto a enamorar?

 _Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras escogía las palabras para darle la noticia a su amigo._

Bueno, en realidad nunca deje de estar enamorada, tú lo sabes.

¿Se trata de Terry? – dijo en tono serio él.

Sí.

Pero en que estás pensando Candy, él es un hombre comprometido.

Espera Albert, no te enojes, todo tiene una explicación.

Pues eso espero, no quiero volver a verte sufrir por él una vez más, ni por él ni por nadie más.

 _Ella se sentó a su lado y lo veía directo a los ojos, empezó por contarle el accidente ocurrido con la actriz, para seguir con su encuentro con Terry, le detallo todo lo acontecido, mientras él escuchaba atentamente, le platicó todo lo ocurrido entre Terry y Susana y como es que ella había decidido escuchar a su corazón e intentar ser feliz, así como los motivos que habían tenido para ocultar esto a los demás, con excepción de Eleanor. Por toda respuesta él le sonrió tiernamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente._

Y eso es todo lo que pasó, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

Nunca podría enojarme contigo, soy muy feliz de saber que tú lo eres, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, eso lo sabes de antemano y no temas, la tía abuela no podrá hacer nada para evitar tu destino, ahora si estoy convencido que él es tu felicidad.

Gracias Albert, sabía que contaría contigo.

Pero tengo una condición.

¿Una condición?

Así es, quiero que convenzas a Eleanor Baker de aceptar una invitación a cenar en la mansión.

Pero Albert, la tía abuela no lo aceptaría de buen agrado.

Por ella no te preocupes, irá a Lakewood en la semana, así que aprovecharemos su ausencia – dijo esto guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Siendo así, cuenta con ello Albert.

Por cierto Candy, ese anillo, ¿te lo regaló Terry?

Si – respondió tímidamente al tiempo que se ruborizaba notablemente.

Es muy lindo, tanto como tú.

Gracias.

 _Siguieron conversando por largo rato, él le contaba sus inquietudes y ella hacía lo mismo, confiándole que no quería salir a solas con Armand, le conto la historia entre ellos y como el chico había aprovechado la noche de año nuevo para declarársele, ella no le había dado una respuesta debido a que los habían interrumpido, por eso la insistencia del joven para salir con ella._

Ahora entiendo tu negativa para salir hoy con él, pero debes ser clara con el chico, no debe hacerse más ilusiones.

Lo sé Albert, pero no es fácil, es un gran amigo y lo que menos quiero es lastimarlo.

Pero si no lo haces de ese modo podría ser peor, corta por lo sano pequeña, es lo mejor.

Está bien, lo haré el sábado.

Muy bien.

 _Los días pasaron rápidamente y la noche de la visita de la actriz llego rápidamente, todos se encontraban muy nerviosos, no sabían quién era la invitada tan especial, sólo Albert y Candy conocían su identidad, por lo que Archie y Annie se miraban con desconcierto, mientras un elegante Albert los alcanzaba en la sala._

 _Así fue como la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker hizo su arribo a la mansión de los Andrew, llegó acompañada de Candy quien había ido por ella en el auto de la familia, para que no levantaran sospechas, los sirvientes habían tenido día libre por orden de Albert y sólo George podría estar presente en la cena._

Señora Baker, es un honor que haya aceptado mi invitación, luce usted muy bella – decía gentilmente el patriarca de los Andrew al tiempo que besaba su mano y la conducía al interior de la casa.

Es Eleanor Baker, no puedo creer que este aquí –decía asombrado Archie al tiempo que soltaba a Annie para acercarse donde la actriz - Señora, soy su más ferviente admirador, es un placer tenerla en nuestra casa.

Buenas noches, supongo que ella es su novia y usted es el señor Cornwell.

 _La cara de admiración y asombro por parte de los chicos no se hizo esperar, como era posible que ella supiera de ellos si ni siquiera los había visto una sola vez en su vida._

Si señora, ella es mi prometida, la Srita. Annie Britter – mientras regresaba al lado de ella y la dirigía a la presencia de la actriz.

Encantada en conocerla señora Baker – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Les agradezco mucho su invitación, sobre todo porque en pocos días regresaré a Nueva York, me siento muy halaga de que unos caballeros tan elegantes conozcan mi carrera, sé por Candy que ustedes han asistido a ver mis actuaciones las veces que han podido, se los agradezco infinitamente – decía haciendo un movimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento, cosa que a los chicos encanto porque de ese modo veían cuan sencilla era aquella hermosa dama.

Pasemos al comedor – dijo un orgulloso Albert mientras ofrecía su brazo a Candy y Eleanor.

 _La cena fue un éxito, todos hablaban animadamente, sobre todo los caballeros que hacían todo por quedar bien ante la actriz, inclusive el serio George se había animado a participar en la conversación; ella por su parte se sentía a gusto, sabía que era gente de confiar, además, ella quería conocer más de la chica que pronto sería parte de su familia. Al concluir la visita, con asombro por parte de todos, el mismo Albert llevó a Eleanor a su domicilio, situación que aprovecho para conversar con ella sobre Terry._

Disculpe si le pareció atrevida mi propuesta, pero tengo curiosidad por conocer su punto de vista con respecto a la relación que sostienen Candy y su hijo.

Si he de serle sincera, desde hace muchos años yo sé que ella es la persona indicada para pasar el resto de su vida a lado de mi hijo – respondió ella de forma sincera, no mostrándose asombrada por el hecho de que Albert supiera su gran secreto.

Veo que no le sorprende que sepa esto.

Así es Sr. William, Candy me contó lo que había hablado con usted, además, usted es amigo de amigo de mi hijo desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que con usted mi secreto está a salvo.

Le agradezco la confianza, usted sabe que él y yo en algún momento fuimos grandes amigos, amistad que se vio interrumpida cuando dejamos de vernos, el resto usted lo conoce.

Lo sé perfectamente, pero espero que ustedes reanuden esa amistad.

Así lo espero yo también.

 _Durante el resto del trayecto platicaron cosas más triviales, él estaba contento de ver que la felicidad de su pupila estaría garantizada con su viejo amigo, así fue que llegaron a la casa, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa, ella lo invitó a pasar, pero debido a la hora se negó, volviendo a la mansión._

 _La mañana llego a Chicago cargada de sorpresas, era viernes, un día antes del recital que daría Annie, ese día llegó Candy a trabajar como de costumbre, pero Mary Jean la estaba esperando en la entrada._

Buenos días chica traviesa.

Buenos días Mary Jean. ¿Ocurre algo?

Pasa a mi oficina, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Si claro.

 _Pasaron más de 1 hora conversando, al salir ella iba muy pensativa, pero la decisión había sido tomada, partiría a New York el domingo por la noche. Para instalarse posteriormente en New Jersey, le habían dado esos días libres para que alistara sus cosas, por lo que luego de despedirse de sus pacientes y compañeras, se dirigió a las oficinas de las empresas Andrew, al llegar la hicieron pasar de inmediato, la secretaria la conocía bien por lo que ingreso sin problema. Albert estaba sumamente ocupado, así que ella se disculpó por la interrupción pero le dijo que era algo importante, a él no le importo la interrupción y la hizo sentarse, mientras que George se disponía a salir, ella se despidió de él y se dispuso a platicarle lo ocurrido a su tutor._

Debe ser sumamente importante lo que vas a decirme para haber venido hasta aquí y no estar trabajando en el hospital, o, ¿acaso te despidieron por llegar tarde?

Albert! Que cosas dices, pero no, no me despidieron, más bien me han dado la oportunidad de incrementar mis conocimientos.

¿De verdad?

Si, sabes, voy a mudarme a New Jersey.

¿Estás hablando en serio?

Si, muy en serio, están integrando un equipo de médicos y enfermeras para recibir a los heridos de la guerra, nos capacitaran en las áreas de más necesidad, como lo es traumatología, psicología, algunos iremos a altamar, hay un punto intermedio donde reciben a los heridos para que los barcos regresen más pronto a Inglaterra.

Me parece muy loable la tarea de ser médico, a veces yo preferiría ser uno más de ellos.

Pero aquí también haces mucho bien, mantienes gente trabajando en las empresas, les proporcionas un medio de subsistir, eso también tiene mérito.

¿De verdad piensas eso Candy?

Por supuesto que sí Albert, como también se la enorme responsabilidad que es para ti, pero sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo, cierto.

Lo sé pequeña, gracias por estar conmigo.

Bueno, ahora debo irme, pasaré a visitar a Eleanor, luego iré a la mansión, debo hablar con la tía abuela.

Te deseo mucha suerte con ella – decía el rubio al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo – le diré al chofer que te lleve.

Gracias Albert, nos veremos en la noche en la mansión.

 _Salió de las oficinas al tiempo que el señor Legan arribaba a las mismas, se cruzaron en el camino y ella sonrió en señal de saludo, para su sorpresa detrás suyo bajo Neil, quien le hizo una reverencia, ella sonrió apenas y se despidió, cuando iba a abordar el auto Neil la intercepto._

¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Candy?

Pero, tienes que ir con tu padre ¿no?

No será mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.

De acuerdo.

Perfecto, vayamos a una cafetería que hay aquí cerca, si quieres que nos lleve tu chofer, así estarás segura de que no corres ningún riesgo.

 _Ella acepto y abordaron el automóvil, llegaron a una agradable plaza donde se encontraba la cafetería, el chofer les abrió la puerta y Neil la ayudo a bajar, llegaron a una mesa y pidieron un par de americanos, además, ella pidió un pay de manzana. Mientras les traían el servicio él comenzó a hablar._

Sabes, nunca he sabido pedir disculpas, pero creo que algún día tenía que empezar.

 _Ella dejó su bolso en la mesa y lo miro de frente._

Sé perfectamente que te sorprende verme así, ¿no es cierto?

 _Ella solo asentía con la cabeza._

La verdad es que desde que te conocí llamaste mi atención, pero siempre había sido manipulado por Eliza, es mi hermana y aunque no lo creas, la quiero mucho, tarde me he dado cuenta del daño que hemos causado, sobre todo a ti, que tu único pecado siempre ha sido el ser dulce y bondadosa.

Fuiste objeto de muchas maldades, porque en el fondo mi hermana siempre te ha envidiado, tienes una gracia nata, elegancia que se adquiere de cuna y no estudiando, además, ahora cuentas con el apoyo de la tía abuela y eso sí que ha derrumbado el ego de mi soberbia hermana. Pero no vine a hablarte de ella, sino de mí. Para nadie es desconocido que te amo, no digas nada por favor, déjame continuar.

Esa noche, cuando fui atacado y herido, me di cuenta de lo estúpidamente que he estado desperdiciando mi vida, así que mi padre ha vuelto a darme una oportunidad y voy a aprovecharla al máximo, empezaré de nuevo, por lo que debo dejar saldada mi cuenta contigo Candy.

 _Extendió su mano y ella la estrecho sinceramente._

¿Podremos ser amigos algún día?

Si Neil, algún día podremos ser amigos.

Muchas gracias, sabía que podrías perdonarme, ahora debo marcharme, sabes, partiré a Boston en unos días, aunque las clases en la universidad han empezado, voy a tomar cursos y presentar mi examen, sin trampas, lograré obtener mi acceso y estudiar arduamente.

Me alegro mucho por ti, te deseo mucha suerte.

 _Él beso su mano antes de acompañarla al automóvil que la esperaba, así fue como entre ellos se sembró la semilla de la amistad, misma que perduró hasta los últimos días de su vida. Llegó a casa de Eleanor y debido a la hora la acompañó a comer, la actriz ya se movía como si nada le hubiese pasado, platicaron sobre lo que harían de sus carreras, así como del viaje de la pecosa a Nueva York._

Sabes Candy, podríamos partir juntas, yo debo regresar también y tengo una casa demasiado grande para mí, ¿te gustaría pasar ese tiempo conmigo?

¿Lo dice en serio Eleanor?

Por supuesto que sí, me hará bien tener compañía, además, te quedara cerca tu lugar de trabajo, pues sólo son 30 minutos de mi casa al hospital, caminando y en auto es más rápido.

No quisiera causarle molestias, de verdad, el hospital ha dispuesto de habitaciones en el internado de esa clínica.

No serás molestia, además, de ese modo tu familia se quedará tranquila.

Está bien, sólo si acepta que aporte parte de mi sueldo para los gastos.

No es necesario Candy.

Sólo así aceptaré, de otro modo aceptaré el sitio que ofrece el hospital.

Está bien, se me ocurre algo mejor. En lugar de darme a mi ese dinero, lo aportaremos al hospital que atiende a niños sin recursos, es muy grande y su labor es muy gratificante, soy miembro activa aunque nunca se diga nada al respecto.

Excelente idea, quizá también pueda ayudarles de otra forma.

Entonces hija, prepárate para partir el próximo domingo, mañana mismo enviaré un telegrama a Terry para avisarle de nuestro arribo, él nunca me perdonaría que llegarás y no estar él presente.

Gracias por todo Eleanor.

 _Así fue como ella preparó lo necesario para su partida, habló con la tía abuela quien parecía muy renuente a aceptar su estancia en la casa de la actriz. La misma señora llevó a Candy a surtir su guardarropa, no quería que una Andrew vistiera mal, mucho menos sabiendo que podría llegar a presentarse en alguna fiesta y en los teatros. Pasaron el sábado de tienda en tienda y así fue como llegó la hora del recital de Annie, quien se encontraba sumamente nerviosa en el teatro, había llegado muy temprano para ver que todo saliera a la perfección, si las cosas salían como ella esperaba obtendría el resto del dinero necesario para la fundación de su escuela, Archie la acompañó en todo momento, por lo que en la mansión sólo estaban Albert, Candy, la tía abuela y Armand Kenneth, quien no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad para tratar de ganarse el corazón de la rubia._

 _Los caballeros esperaban en la sala a que las damas bajaran, no pasó mucho tiempo para que aparecieran en las escaleras, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la imagen de la chica, quien lucía un precioso vestido rosa pálido con flores de un tono más fuerte esparcidas sobre la falda del mismo, el emblema de la familia lo llevaba al cuello pendiendo de una gargantilla finamente elaborada en oro, todo había sido elección de la Sra. Elroy por lo que está demás decir la elegancia y calidad del mismo, lucía su cabello suelto sujeto apenas por una hermosa tiara de diamantes, guantes del mismo tono del vestido y un hermoso abrigo blanco._

 _Partieron de la mansión y llegaron al teatro, los caballeros iban en la parte frontal del auto, Albert bajo y ayudó a la abuela a bajar, mientras que Armand hacía lo propio con Candy, él no había dejado de admirarla y tras ofrecerle su brazo hicieron su entrada al teatro, había muchos fotógrafos, mismos que tomaron muchas fotos de la heredera de una de las familias más reconocidas en Estados Unidos y del hijo de uno de los banqueros más prestigioso; lo más seleccionado de la sociedad se había dado cita ahí, también las damas de la familia Leagan se encontraban presentes, Eliza, quien estaba con unas amigas, no perdió oportunidad para molestar a Candy._

Vaya Candy, no pensé que una hija de Pony viniera a estos sitios, aunque claro, como la otra hija de Pony es quien organiza esto no podías faltar.

Si tanto le desagrada señorita, no veo porque aquí su presencia – respondió Armand de inmediato tomando la mano de Candy.

Veo que ya lo han enredado a usted también, pero le sugiero que tenga cuidado, con ese tipo de gente no sabe lo que le puede esperar – decía Eliza tratando de hacer sentir mal a la rubia quien empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Gracias por el consejo, pero me preocuparía más si fuese usted quien viniese a mi lado, si nos disculpa – condujo a la rubia al interior del teatro dejando tras de sí a una contrariada pelirroja.

 _Todo estaba listo para dar inicio al recital, un carruaje llegó a toda prisa al lugar, descendió una chica muy bonita, morena, de cabello castaño oscuro y unos lentes._

Patty! – grito Candy al reconocerla.

Candy, que alegría volverte a ver.

 _Las chicas se abrazaron cariñosamente mientras no dejaban de saludarse y decirse cuanto se habían extrañado, la chica lucía cambiada, era una maestra recién graduada y se uniría al equipo de Annie en la escuela que abriría, también viviría en Chicago, hablaron brevemente pues estaba por iniciar la bienvenida, por lo que entraron y ocuparon sus asientos._

 _En el intermedio salieron de los palcos a los pasillos, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, Candy presento a Patty y Armand, la chica se sonrojo ante la presencia del joven._

 _Al concluir el recital se dio una recepción en la mansión de los Britter, una vez ahí Candy se escapó a los jardines un momento, se sentía mucho mejor ahí, la gente empezaba a aburrirla, sobre todo los jóvenes quienes al verla sola un momento se aproximaban a ella para invitarla a bailar, ella acepto algunas invitaciones para que la tía abuela no se disgustara, pues era ella quien le indicaba cuales aceptar y cuales declinar._

Que bien se siente respirar aire puro.

Sabía que vendrías aquí, ¿podemos charlar Candy?

Armand, no pensé que estuvieses aquí.

Salí detrás de ti, no puedo demorar más esta conversación, tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Discúlpame, pero no quiero lastimarte, antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, debo sincerarme contigo, yo... yo amo a otra persona Armand, vamos a casarnos y no puedo dejar que te ilusiones más conmigo, perdóname.

 _Él se da la media vuelta y el silencio se apodera del jardín, ella no sabe que decir para que él no se sienta mal, por lo que opta por irse y dejarlo solo._

Espera Candy... no tengo nada que perdonarte, era obvio que una chica tan linda como tú ya hubiese sido conquistada, pero al verte siempre triste pensé que yo podría devolverte la sonrisa, pero luego, al verte ese día en la mansión de tu familia, lucías radiante, el brillo en tu mirada delataba felicidad, fue entonces que comprendí que no podía tener más esperanzas, pero no vi a nadie a tu lado estabas sola, por eso me decidí a confesarte mis sentimientos, con la esperanza de que tu corazón ya estuviese listo para amar nuevamente

Lamento no haber sido sincera antes, así hubiésemos podido evitar esta situación, adiós Armand, quizá nunca más nos volvamos a ver.

No, no digas adiós, siempre podremos ser amigos, ¿cierto Candy?

Si Armand.

Dime, conozco al dueño de tu corazón.

 _Ella dudó un poco en responder, no quería causar más daño, respiró profundo y dijo._

Sin duda alguna.

De quien se trata.

Terry Grandchester.

Así que la estrella de Broadway es tu novio, pero porque nadie lo sabe.

Bueno, es una larga historia, quizá algún día te la cuente, solo un favor, mantén el secreto quieres.

Claro que sí amiga.

 _Ambos estrecharon las manos en señal de amistad, la velada terminó y los Andrew volvieron a su mansión. El día fue demasiado breve, debido a la partida de Candy la abuela Elroy había organizado una comida de despedida, fue ahí donde todos se despidieron, debido a que ella viajaría con Eleanor, lo que menos querían era publicidad, así que por la tarde George y Albert fueron a llevar a Candy a la estación, ahí Eleanor ya la esperaba, se había puesto un sombrero con un velo que le cubría la cara lo cual le permitía pasar desapercibida._

Sra. Baker, le agradezco infinitamente que haya ofrecido su casa a mi pequeña, espero que eso no le traiga problemas.

No tiene nada que agradecer, además ella es como una hija para mí. En cuanto a los periodistas no se preocupe, no habrá problema alguno con ellos, pues no pienso dejarme ver sino hasta el estreno de la obra, que será en 3 meses, por supuesto que están ustedes cordialmente invitados.

Muchas gracias Sra. Baker.

Señor, ya esta todo arreglado, en unos momentos partirán.

Pequeña, pórtate bien y cuídate mucho, saluda de mi parte a Terry y dile que nos veremos pronto.

Claro que si Albert, ¿irás a visitarme?

Por supuesto.

 _Fue así como Candy partió a lo que sería su hogar por un buen tiempo. Feliz de reunirse finalmente con el amor de su vida._

 _En Nueva York el día pintaba para ser el más agradable de todos, ese día llegarían su madre y su novia por lo que él era el chico más feliz del mundo, se encontraba desayunando en un restaurante cerca de la estación, pues en un par de horas más llegaría el tren y como buen caballero inglés la puntualidad lo caracterizaba; estaba degustando un café mientras hojeaba el periódico, nunca lo leía pero de algún modo tenía que pasar el tiempo; pasaba las hojas sin poner demasiada atención, pero al llegar a la página de sociales, una foto llamó su atención._

Eh, pero si es Candy... pero quien es el tipo que la acompaña, esto debe ser un error.

"El próximo gran enlace de dos prestigiosas familias"

 _Al pie se encontraban dos fotografía donde aparecían Candy y Armand, en la primera entrando sonrientes al teatro y la segunda tomados de la mano._

 _Terry se encontraba realmente furioso, el encabezado era por demás escandaloso. No terminó de leer la nota, salió del lugar con el periódico en sus manos, sintiendo una enorme rabia, mientras tanto, el tren se aproximaba a su destino..._

...


	8. Capítulo 7

Aún en la distancia

Por: Lily Ramírez

Parte VII

 _Mientras el tren se aproximaba a su destino, ella no podía evitar el recordar un viaje anterior, llena de sueños e ilusiones se dirigía en aquella ocasión, igual que ahora, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez todo sería diferente, su corazón palpitaba por la emoción de volverlo a ver, su nombre lo pronunciaba a cada instante, los suspiros de la joven hacían sonreír a su acompañante, quien la observaba gentilmente, dichosa de ver que la felicidad que le fuese negada a su retoño por fin esta joven rubia de ojos expresivos le otorgaría._

 _El viaje parecía eterno, ella no veía el momento de que esos fuertes brazos la estrecharan, el rubor teñía sus mejillas cada vez que a su mente acudía el recuerdo de esa hermosa navidad pasada a su lado, la magnífica velada y sus labios sobre los de ella. Estaba embelesada en sus recuerdos, tanto que no se percató cuando el tren se estaba deteniendo._

Candy, querida, hemos llegado.

Eh, oh lo siento, no me percate de eso, enseguida estoy lista.

Lo sé, todo el camino ha sido igual – reía de buena gana Eleanor mientras ella se ruborizaba sobremanera.

 _Ambas damas se dirigieron a la salida del tren, Nancy las esperaba, pero ellas aparte esperaban a alguien más, poco a poco el andén se iba quedando vacío, Candy sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, sonrió y lentamente volteó._

Sabía que vendrías.

¿De verdad pecosa?

Claro que sí, no sabes cómo te extrañe.

Yo también – dicho esto la estrecho contra él y la besó apasionadamente, olvidándose por completo de que estaban en un lugar público, ella le correspondió de la misma forma.

 _Tras unos minutos de intimidad, Terry reparó en su madre, a quien abrazó efusivamente, lo mismo que a Nancy, minutos después abordaron el auto del joven. Mientras que el equipaje era llevado en el coche que enviase Albert, mismo que estaría a las órdenes de Candy._

Supongo que el viaje las dejo exhaustas.

Así es hijo, pero quien no creo que lo sienta así es tu novia, pues todo el trayecto se la pasó pensando en ti, mira que ni se acordaba que estaba de viaje.

 _Él sólo le dirigió una mirada amorosa a Candy mientras ella se ponía roja. La casa de la actriz estaba muy retirada de la estación, tardaron aproximadamente 45 minutos en llegar, mientras las damas conversaban de la ciudad y sus cambios, él buscaba la forma de que su enojo no lo dominara, había hecho esfuerzos enormes por darles un buen recibimiento, sobre todo a su pecosa, lo había conseguido, pero necesitaba hablar a solas con ella, aunque su confianza era plena, no quería que nada empañara su relación ahora, si tan sólo el tren hubiese llegado antes, aún le habrían encontrado sumamente enojado, pero le había bastado ver esos ojos verde esmeralda para que su enojo aminorara._

 _Llegaron a su destino, donde Nancy acostumbrada al trabajo se fue directo a la cocina a disponer lo que sería el desayuno de la actriz y los jóvenes. Eleanor le mostro sonriente la casa a ambos, era una mansión muy hermosa, alejada del bullicio de la gran manzana, muy cercana a New Jersey, en la sala el color predominante era el blanco, había un piano en una de las esquinas y un cuadro precioso donde la actriz contaría con escasos 25 años, a su derecha una pintura de ella con Terry, quien al verla se sorprendió, hacía tanto tiempo que no ponía atención en las cosas de aquella mansión._

¿Cuándo hicieron esa pintura?

En realidad la hicieron cuando Terry recién iniciaba su carrera como actor, el pintor se basó en una fotografía que logre obtener del despacho de Robert y nos unió en ese cuadro. ¿No es precioso?

Muy bello madre, pero ojala pronto podamos estar realmente juntos para que nos pinten.

Excelente idea Terry, yo te hare reír para que no salgas tan buen mozo.

Ah sí, pues déjeme decirle señorita que a usted no le irá mucho mejor, pues a usted también la pintaran, eso ya está arreglado.

¿De verdad?

Aunque pensándolo bien no sé si haya alguien tan atrevido como para dibujar sólo pecas – decía mientras las risas se apoderaban de la habitación.

La mesa está lista – fue la gentil voz de Nancy .

 _Todos platicaron en el almuerzo, posteriormente se fueron a descansar, ya que Candy debía presentarse al hospital al día siguiente, además él tenía ensayo por lo que acordaron verse hasta el anochecer, fue así como una nueva vida en Nueva York daba inicio._

 _La tarde sorprendió a la pecosa dormida, luego de haberse duchado se había recostado, según ella solo serían unos minutos, pero el cansancio fue superior esta vez, la habitación que le habían acondicionado era simplemente bellísima, el papel tapiz rosado con motivos dorados le daban un aire cálido y señorial, su cama tenía dosel y velos colgaban a su alrededor, mismos que le daban un aire mágico que a ella le fascino, la esencia a rosas que flotaba en el ambiente provenía de un hermoso arreglo que Terry le había hecho llegar, cual gatita perezosa se estiró y posteriormente se levantó, cuando estaba punto de arreglarse hizo su entrada una doncella, muy joven y tímida._

Buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Miranda y estoy aquí para atenderla.

Hola Miranda, buenas tardes, pero no hay necesidad, yo puedo arreglarme sola, puedes retirarte.

Oh no señorita, no me diga eso por favor, la señora Elroy me dijo de su costumbre de vestirse pero me dijo que ese sería mi trabajo en esta casa, sino me deja ayudarle me despedirán.

Está bien Miranda, está bien – respiró ella resignada – veamos, ¿qué me pondré para la cena?

Que le parece este vestido, es sencillo, elegante pero sobre todo muy bonito.

De acuerdo Miranda, solo espero que mi cabello no te desespere - dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

 _Era extraño el cambio que estaba viviendo, además, se dio cuenta que aunque no estuviera cerca de la tía abuela, ésta si lo estaba, y como de costumbre, haciéndola sentir que fuese donde fuese, el apellido Andrew tenía que llevarlo con orgullo, y claro está, para eso tendría que contar con la ayuda de aquella joven._

Buenas noches hija, luces preciosa.

Buenas noches Eleanor, usted también luce bellísima.

Vamos, el caballero espera impaciente.

¿Terry ha llegado?

Sí, terminaron temprano el ensayo y lleva buena parte de la tarde aquí.

Qué pena, y yo dormida.

Tranquilízate, él sabe que estábamos cansadas.

La verdad es que sí, pero ya me siento mucho mejor.

 _Ambas damas bajaron la amplia escalera, la actriz sostenida del brazo de la joven, al oír las risas Terry se había acercado a recibirlas y ambas llegaron a la sala de su brazo. Donde como siempre, la armonía y alegría reinaba cuando estaban reunidos, la actriz los dejo solos unos momentos con el pretexto de ir a ver la cena, por lo que él aprovecho el momento._

Oye pecosa, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Si, dime.

¿Me amas?

¿Lo dudas?

Solo respóndeme, ¿si?

Está bien, si, Te Amo.

Dime, ¿quién es Armand Kenneth?

Armand, bueno, es sólo un gran amigo.

Y dime, ¿desde cuándo tus amigos te toman de la mano para caminar contigo?

 _Ella no sabía de qué hablaba, por lo que no sabía que responder._

No me respondes, vaya, debo entonces creer en la estupidez que publicaron los diarios hoy, o tienes alguna explicación para esto – dijo perdiendo un poco la cabeza al tiempo que le mostraba el periódico y se encaminaba al amplio ventanal.

 _Ella leyó la nota completa, sin inmutarse, luego, con una sonrisa se levantó y llego a él, tomo sus manos, se alzó de puntitas y besó sus labios, él reaccionó atrayéndola hacia sí tomándola fuertemente, deleitándose con el néctar que probaba nuevamente, momentos después, ella se liberaba suavemente de sus labios y comenzaba su explicación._

¿Viste detalladamente la foto?

Sí.

Entonces no entiendo tu molestia, mira, para empezar en ese evento me acompañaban Albert, la tia Elroy y Armand, entonces Eliza comenzó a molestarme y fue cuando Armand me tomo la mano, aparecimos juntos en esta otra foto que fue tomada al momento de llegar al teatro, pero no posamos ni dimos declaraciones sobre eso, además señor observador si usted se fija un poquito en el anillo que luzco en mi mano, se dará cuenta de que anillo se trata.

 _Él tomó nuevamente el periódico, reviso la fotografía, efectivamente, se trataba del anillo que él le obsequiase en diciembre, por lo cual no pudo menos que sentirse un tonto._

Perdóname amor, pero es que sentí tanta rabia de verte al lado de otro hombre, más aún con ese escandaloso anuncio.

Eres un tonto.

Lo sé, ¿me perdonas?

Mhmhmh, no lo sé, tal vez.

 _Él volvió a besarla y luego empezó a besarle el cuello._

Está bien, está bien, te perdono, pero no me hagas cosquillas.

 _Resuelto todo malentendido, pasaron al comedor y posteriormente se fueron todos a descansar._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _La mañana llegó y con ella la nueva vida de la rubia, quien fue escoltada por Terry a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, prometiendo pasar por ella a la salida. Dejando al chofer de Candy a disposición de la actriz, a excepción de aquellos días en los que él no pudiese ir por ella._

 _El hospital al que había sido enviada Candy era uno de los más capacitados para la atención de los heridos de guerra, gracias a la cercanía de la gran manzana, en cuyo puerto anclaban los barcos, había médicos y enfermeras que habían prestado servicio en la guerra, misma que había finalizado apenas unos 3 meses atrás, los estragos causados a partir de esto eran muchísimos._

Por los pasillos la gente hablaba, todos recordaban los fatales hechos y recordaban lo que ahora conocemos como la **Primera Guerra Mundial** , que fue un conflicto militar que comenzó el 28 de julio de 1914 como un enfrentamiento localizado en el Imperio Austro-Húngaro y Serbia; se transformó en un enfrentamiento armado a escala europea cuando la declaración de guerra austro-húngara se extendió a Rusia el 1 de agosto de 1914; y finalmente pasó a ser una guerra mundial, en la que participaron 32 naciones, finalizada en 1918. Veintiocho de ellas, denominadas 'aliadas' o 'potencias asociadas' y entre las que se encontraban Gran Bretaña, Francia, Rusia, Italia y Estados Unidos, lucharon contra la coalición de los llamados Imperios Centrales, integrada por Alemania, Austria-Hungría, el Imperio otomano y Bulgaria. La causa inmediata del inicio de las hostilidades entre Austria-Hungría y Serbia fue el asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Habsburgo, heredero del trono austro-húngaro, cometido en Sarajevo (Bosnia, entonces parte del Imperio Austro-Húngaro; en la actualidad Bosnia-Herzegovina) el 28 de junio de 1914 por el nacionalista serbio Gavrilo Princip. No obstante, las causas profundas del conflicto remiten a la historia europea del siglo XIX, concretamente a las tendencias económicas y políticas que imperaron en Europa desde 1871, año en el fue fundado y emergió como gran potencia el II Imperio Alemán. Los primeros meses de 1918 no resultaron favorables para las potencias aliadas. Rusia firmó el 3 de marzo la Paz de Brest-Litovsk, por la que se ponía fin oficialmente a la guerra entre esta nación y los Imperios Centrales; el 7 de mayo Rumania firmó el Tratado de Bucarest, según el cual debía ceder la región de Dobrudja a Bulgaria, los pasos de la cordillera de los Cárpatos a Austria-Hungría y conceder a Alemania un arrendamiento a largo plazo de los pozos de petróleo rumanos.

 _Después de la finalización de la guerra había muchos heridos en los hospitales de Europa, mismos que estaban enviando a su país de origen a los soldados, la mayoría heridos, ya que la guerra en el frente occidental había sido oficialmente terminadas el día 11 de Noviembre de 1918, por lo que las labores aún eran arduas y el trabajo por hacer demasiado, por lo mismo ella tendría que capacitarse y prestar ayuda si lo requiriesen en otra áreas, serían los 3 meses más arduos de trabajo para ella, mismos que empezaron a contar en el preciso momento en que llegó al hospital._ Buenos días señorita Andrew, empezara a capacitarse en lo que nos es más urgente, el área de traumatología, sabemos que usted tiene especialización en cirugías por lo que no le será difícil acostumbrarse a este tipo de pacientes, esto más que un curso intensivo de lo que le hayan dicho es una requisición de personal que obviamente adquirirá mayores conocimientos, si usted pensaba llegar y acudir a un aula y tomar dictados me temo que se ha equivocado, aquí todo el conocimiento lo obtendrá en la práctica, su entrada será a las 6 de la mañana y si el tiempo lo permite podrá disponer de un día libre, mismo que no será fijo, alguna pregunta?

Si señora, ¿cuál es su nombre? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

 _Ante este gesto la jefa no tuvo más opción que sonreírle también y decirle que se llamaba Joan McCarter, pero que no perdieran tiempo en formalismos había muchísimo trabajo._

 _De este modo la rubia comenzó a laborar en el hospital general._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _Mientras tanto en Chicago las cosas marchaban a su ritmo habitual para los miembros de la familia Andrew, era a veces demasiado monótono por lo que la Tia Abuela había decidido organizar una fiesta en honor a la familia Randolf, misma que se había trasladado desde Inglaterra tras el inicio del conflicto en Europa, descendían directamente de lo más alto en la nobleza británica, pero no conservaban los títulos debido a que la sobrina de la reyna (Danielle) había optado por casarse con un progresista industrial a seguir en la aristocracia, por lo cual a pesar del disgusto de la familia real no pudieron desconocerla pues su elección no había sido del todo herrada, al evento de los Andrew acudieron las familias más renombradas, los invitados de honor habían llegado con una puntualidad precisa._

Es un honor recibir a tan noble familia en nuestra casa – decía aduladora la tía abuela mientras hacía una reverencia.

El honor es nuestro Sra. Elroy, gracias por su amabilidad – fue la respuesta de Edward Randolf.

 _Poco a poco en la mansión los invitados habían arribado, Annie acompañaba a la tía abuela en representación de la parte femenina de la familia, pues Candy se encontraba en Nueva York y a ella le correspondía entonces hacer de anfitriona como prometida de uno de los herederos._

La señorita Annie Britter, prometida de mi nieto Archibald Cornwell.

Señorita a sus pies – respondía galante el señor - Ellas son mi esposa la señora Danielle y mi hija Elizabeth.

Encantada de saludarles y recibirlos aquí, pasen por favor.

Luego de los protocolos correspondientes los festejados se adentraron en la fiesta, a su paso iban siendo presentados por Elroy a los demás asistentes al evento, las damas Randolf provocaban que todas las miradas se detuvieran a observarlas, ambas poseían una belleza poco particular, de tez blanca y cabello castaño, la madre tenía los ojos cafés y una dulzura que irradiaba por ellos, era muy amable y de apariencia agradable, como digna descendiente de la reyna. Elizabeth en cambio tenía destellos rojizos en el cabello, totalmente lacio el cual llevaba levantado en alto, sus ojos grises brillaban con luz propia, eran iguales a los de su padre, de mirada decidida e impetuosa, contrario a su madre ella era una persona caprichosa, acostumbrada a que sus órdenes se cumplieran en el momento preciso de desearlo.

El patriarca de la familia aún no hacía acto de presencia, cosa que tenía inquieta a la tía, temiendo que en el último momento decidiera no asistir, pero lo excusaba diciendo que estaban en reunión de negocios, en parte era cierto, pero Archie había arribado a la mansión hacía poco más de una media hora.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando el rubio de ojos azules llegó a la fiesta, enseguida fue abordado por caballeros por lo que tardo un poco en llegar a saludar a la familia, en ese momento la Tía Elroy subió al 3er. escalón de la escalinata de aquel salón y comenzó su discurso, tras 10 minutos el baile inicio.

William, que alegría que te hayas desocupado a tiempo, los señores Randolf y su hija Elizabeth.

Señor, señora ofrezco una disculpa por el retraso – galantemente besó la mano de la dama y estrecho la del caballero, al llegar a la señorita – un verdadero placer tenerla entre nosotros señorita.

Muchas gracias Sir William, créame que el placer es nuestro – dijo con la mirada brillante y sin soltarle la mano.

Si su padre me lo permite quisiera invitarle a bailar.

Adelante jóvenes, la noche apenas empieza, diviértanse – fue la respuesta de él.

 _La velada estaba transcurriendo de lo más normal, casi llegaba al término cuando Elizabeth le pidió a Albert salir a tomar un poco de aire, caminaron por la terraza y llegaron al jardín, él estaba fascinado con la chica, pero como ante todo era un caballero se estaba comportando como tal, ella en cambio se sabía bella y gustaba de ser admirada por los hombres, jamás hacía algo indebido pero su forma de ser coqueta le era natural, platicaron un rato y cuando iban a regresar al salón ella sorpresivamente detuvo su paso, se puso delante de él y lo besó, al principio la sorpresa no lo dejaron responder al beso, pero conforme ella continuaba el embrujo de sus labios rojos terminaron seduciéndolo, el momento se prolongó y sin que él lo esperase ella se desprendió de sus labios, lo miro, le sonrió y se alejó diciendo._

Mañana a las 8 en mi casa Sir William.

 _Él apenas y pudo esbozar una sonrisa, aún incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le habían robado un beso, y no conforme con eso lo habían dejado sin dejarle decir nada. Por la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño y al día siguiente cumplió con su cita como buen caballero._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _En Nueva York todo parecía marchar normalmente, en el hospital el trabajo siempre era demasiado, 1 mes había transcurrido desde su llegada y no había tenido un solo día de descanso completo, pero eso no le importaba demasiado, la relación con Terry iba mejor que nunca, él muchacho había demostrado que sería un excelente compañero, pues durante todo ese tiempo se había preocupado por llevarla y traerla diariamente del hospital, compartían una hora a lo más y luego ella se retiraba a descansar, él había acoplado su horario de forma que le permitiese estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, la actriz estaba encantada de tener a la rubia en su casa, pues la llenaba de luz, sonrisas y armonía, además disfrutaba de la compañía de su hijo diariamente, aquella hermosa mañana de marzo estaba dando la bienvenida a la primavera, por fin un día completo de descanso, ella nunca se quejaba pero su cuerpo si había empezado a resentir lo poco que había estado en reposo y calma._

Buenos días pecosa.

Terry!, buenos días, ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas?

Mhmhm, bueno, a pesar de que madrugo igual que tu yo regreso a descansar un rato más, ah y no es tan temprano son las 9 de la mañana, así que levántate, es un día precioso.

 _Ella se estiro cuan larga era mientras unos ojos azules divertidos no perdían detalle, posteriormente abandonó la habitación, él se había quedado la noche anterior ahí a sabiendas que podría tenerla para él solamente, por si fuera poco, ese día no había representación, así que había planeado un almuerzo en el jardín con su madre y con ella, posteriormente se irían a pasear._

Buenos días Eleanor.

Candy buenos días, siéntate, te esperábamos.

Que bien huele.

Bueno, alguien por ahí me dijo que te encantaban los panecillos y Nancy preparó algunos especialmente para ti.

Muchísimas gracias, a propósito, Albert envió una carta avisando que la familia Andrew estará en Nueva York en dos meses más, pues tienen negocios que cerrar además de un evento al cual asistir, espero que ese día no me toque guardia nocturna o no podré ir.

Pero Candy, aún falta muchísimo tiempo para que eso pase, no te adelantes – repuso él mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella en un gesto amoroso.

Sí pero, es que hay algo más, me enviaran al mar, en uno de los barcos que están anclados haciendo de hospital ambulante, estaré por tiempo indefinido allá, aún son muchos los heridos que están siendo enviados aquí.

Es una verdadera fortuna que todo esto haya terminado – dijo la actriz de forma sincera – te admiro por eso hija, no todas las jovencitas son capaces de brindarse así a los demás.

No diga esas cosas, la verdad es que es muy poco lo que podemos hacer en ocasiones, no sabe la impotencia que se siente cuando una vida se extingue, pero lo hacemos de corazón aunque a veces parezca que muchas de nosotras no nos sensibilizamos ante el dolor, la verdad es que sufrimos tanto como los familiares de todos ellos. Más aun sabiendo la cantidad de vidas perdidas en esa tonta guerra.

Bueno bellas damas, no es momento de ponerse tristes, ¿que les parece si terminamos de almorzar? – interrumpió él al ver como el recuerdo de Stear llegaba a la mente de su novia.

 _De ese modo retomaron temas triviales, la actriz les comentaba de sus planes para empezar una obra de un escritor desconocido, aún no leía el libreto pero al parecer al director ya lo había convencido, faltaba que ella lo estudiase y aceptase protagonizarlo. Aunque por el momento se sentía contenta de la vida que estaba disfrutando._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _La tibieza de los rayos del sol sobre su rostro le traía recuerdos de su infancia, el auto avanzaba a velocidad moderada, él maravillado de ver como los reflejos del sol daban un aspecto diferente en los rizos de su amada, al mismo tiempo que las pecas se hacían más notorias, ella se había quitado el sombrero y disfrutaba también del aire que acariciaba su rostro, realmente contenta de estar disfrutando aquel momento._

 _El paseo lo iniciaron recorriendo unas dulcerías, pues ella quería enviarle algunos a los niños del hogar, después salieron a donde él deseaba llevarla, todo el camino la pasaron entre risas y charla, poco a poco el bullicio de la ciudad había quedado atrás dando espacio a una parte desconocida por ella, donde parecía que la naturaleza se había quedado adueñada de aquellas tierras que se revestían de colores en ese día, abriendo sus brazos para recibir el sol, diez minutos más y llegaron a una extensa propiedad que se extendía ante sus ojos, una casa se estaba levantando en aquel lugar, una saliente revestida de verde prado le daba un aspecto campirano y fresco, difícil de creer en medio del barullo de aquella gran ciudad, la casa en cuestión contaría con dos plantas, la fachada estaba casi terminada, pero se veía que los trabajadores estaban a marchas forzadas, pareciera que el capricho del dueño era que se terminara en el menor tiempo posible, ella se quedó maravillada ante eso, el auto se apeó y él la ayudó a descender, llegaron hasta la saliente, en donde pequeñas florecitas llenaban de colorido el lugar, tendieron la manta y colocaron una sombrilla que los cubriera de los rayos del sol, se sentaron a disfrutar del paisaje, en silencio._

 _Silencio delicioso que embargaba sus sentidos, silencio interrumpido a veces por la brisa traviesa del invierno que se alejaba, luego de ese instante compartido, el silencio fue interrumpido por la suave voz de él._

Sabes, pareciese como si la vida me recompensara al fin de todas las amarguras vividas, me siento completo, feliz, pero aún falta algo que me hará sentir pleno.

Qué es lo que te falta Terry?

 _Él se incorporó de súbito y se dirigió al auto, regreso a los breves segundos y poniendo una rodilla en el piso tomo su mano derecha. La ocasión ideal para pedirle matrimonio se había presentado._

Candice White Andrew, ¿aceptas comprometerte con este loco que te ama desde lo más profundo de su ser?

 _Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero no llegaban a salir, sonrió nerviosamente mientras por su cuerpo pequeñas descargas se sentían, a él le parecía eterno el momento en que respondiese._

Sí, sí, si y mil veces sí, acepto ser tu esposa.

 _En ese momento las lágrimas corrieron libremente pues el deslizó el anillo que sellaba aquella petición, sus labios se unieron y el tierno abrazo que compartieron era maravilloso, a ella le parecía increíble que aquello estuviese pasando, el momento se alargó un poco más mientras él secaba sus lágrimas._

No quiero que vuelvas a llorar más. Este es un día especial y como tal debemos vivirlo, además, un compromiso debe sellarse no solo con el anillo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Espera y lo verás.

 _De la canasta que habían llevado con los alimentos, sacó una botella de vino y un par de copas, descorchó la botella y vertió su contenido en ambas copas, dejándolas a la mitad._

Por nuestro enlace Candy.

Por nosotros mi amor.

 _Las copas chocaron y entrecruzando sus brazos bebieron el líquido._

Dime pecosa, ¿qué te parece esa construcción?

Es preciosa, el dueño debe tener un gusto exquisito por la forma en que la están construyendo.

¿Tú crees?

Si, además la propiedad es hermosa y extensa.

¿Quieres verla por dentro?

Pero Terry, el dueño podría molestarse.

Mhmhm, tal vez sí, tal vez no, que te parece si vamos a verla y si está el dueño le pedimos su autorización.

 _Ella lo acompañó sin estar totalmente convencida, al llegar se sorprendió primero de que nadie les dijera nada, posteriormente al adentrarse se sorprendió aún más viendo los acabados que tenía lo que sería el recibidor, habían ya levantado la chimenea que calentaría la sala de aquel hogar. Estaba fascinada, pero más fascinado estaba Terry al observar el brillo de sus ojos con cada detalle que observaba._

¿Te gusta?

Oh, sí, es preciosa, será muy acogedora.

Ya lo creo que sí, ven, vayamos arriba.

¿No crees que se molesten?

No nos han dicho nada, así que acompáñame.

 _Subieron y encontraron 5 puertas que conducían a diferentes habitaciones, la alcoba principal estaba al lado derecho, al entrar ella la recorrió con la mirada, temerosa aún de estar irrumpiendo una propiedad privada, pero el brazo de él la animó a continuar, las paredes estaban aún sin acabar, era espaciosa, muy iluminada, con dos balcones, uno que daba a lo que sería el jardín y contaba además con una pequeña terraza y el otro daba a la saliente en donde ellos se habían comprometido._

 _Al llegar a la terraza, ella se acercó al borde, él la rodeó por la cintura y susurrándole al oído le dijo._

¿Te gusta, que te parece tu nuevo hogar?

 _Ella se giró quedando de frente a él._

¿Mi hogar?, ¿Quieres decir que esta será nuestra casa?

Mhmh.

Terry, esto es demasiado para mí, tu petición de matrimonio, la casa, todo, cuanto tiempo llevo soñando con ser tu esposa y ahora todo es tan rápido e inesperado.

No es demasiado, es lo justo, eres la mujer de mi vida, a quien amo y no pienso separarme de ti nunca más.

Mi amor...

 _Aquella tarde no pudo ser menos maravillosa, revisaron a fondo cada detalle de la casa, ella empezó a hacer planes para cada habitación, disfrutaron la comida que llevaron en lo que en un futuro sería su comedor, ambos felices, terminaron su hermoso día de una forma sin igual, parados en aquella saliente mientras el ocaso se admiraba en todo su esplendor, él abrazándola por la espalda y ella sonriendo dulcemente, ambos disfrutando de la magia de aquel atardecer, mientras sus rostros eran acariciados por el viento._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _El tiempo continuo su marcha, la fecha en que los Andrew arribarían a Nueva York llegó, Terry fue a recibirlos, debido a que Candy se encontraba en alta mar a pesar de haber terminado sus tres meses de capacitación, Albert y George fueron los únicos que llegaron, pues la Tía Elroy se había quedado arreglando algunos asuntos todavía, llegaría dos días después, en compañía de Archie, Annie, Patty y una invitada de la Sra. Elroy. El joven actor saludo efusivamente a Albert, quien respondió de la misma forma. George iba a ser presentado pero el inglés lo saludó con mucha familiaridad, ellos se habían conocido en el colegio San Pablo, posteriormente se habían encontrado en varios lugares, todos se dirigieron a almorzar a un restaurant donde se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, los que hablaron principalmente fueron los viejos amigos, posteriormente se despidieron para ir a la mansión que los Andrew tenían en la gran manzana, los negocios que tratarían no esperaban nada ni a nadie, por lo que de inmediato habían tenido que ponerse al día con su agenda, el joven actor por su parte fue a su ensayo._

 _Al llegar al teatro había un gran revuelo, él se preguntaba que estaría ocurriendo pero como en ese sentido seguía siendo el mismo prefirió no preguntar y se dirigía a su camerino cuando Robert Hataway lo intercepto._

Terry, tienes un segundo.

Si claro, ¿qué pasa?

Veo que no te has enterado, mira, hoy por la mañana Susana sufrió un accidente, no sé bien los detalles pero su madre murió, sentí mi deber informarte.

Si Robert, entiendo, que pena, ¿sabes en que hospital se encuentra?

Si, está en el St. Joseph.

Gracias Robert, iré a verla en cuanto pueda.

 _Dentro de su camerino él se puso a hacer un recuento de todo lo que la madre de la actriz lo había atormentado, se sintió extraño pero por más que buscaba no hallaba una razón para guardarle rencor, por el contrario, le causaba pena que hubiese terminado de ese modo, era increíble, pero hasta eso había conseguido Candy, le había borrado el resentimiento acumulado hacia distintas personas a lo largo de su vida, sería posible acaso que también hubiese perdonado el abandono sufrido por su padre?, él lo dudaba, pero sólo el tiempo le daría la respuesta._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _Por fin llegó el día en el que Candy volvería a tierra, más de un mes se había pasado en altamar, ya toda la familia Andrew se encontraba instalada en Nueva York. El evento que Albert le mencionase por carta estaba por celebrarse, así que no le quedaría mucho tiempo libre, ya que seguiría colaborando en el hospital por tiempo indefinido, mientras se organizaban bien con el personal que contarían, Terry no pudo ir a recibirla, ya que ella llegaría un tanto tarde y él tenía presentación, ella lo sabía por lo que estaba dispuesta a esperar a su chofer, eran las 6 de la tarde cuando el carro con la insignia de la familia arribó al hospital y cuando se acercaba para abordar sonrió al percatarse de quien era el chofer._

Albert, que alegría verte – dijo al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo.

Candy, que hermosa estas, parece que Nueva York te sienta muy bien – respondió cuando ella dejo de aprisionarlo.

Gracias, tú también luces muy bien, dime, que ha pasado contigo.

Hace tanto tiempo no.

Si Albert, muchísimo, tengo tantas cosas que platicarte, tanto que decirte.

Yo también pequeña, yo también.

Pero dime, como hiciste para que todos esos hombres de negocios te dejaran un tiempo libre, no esperaba verte aquí.

Bueno, eso de ser jefe de la familia tiene sus ventajas sabes – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

¿Ya has visto a Terry y su madre?

Oh si, de hecho, mañana están invitados a cenar en casa, la Tía Abuela ha pedido que vayas, la hace para agasajarte ¿sabes?

Aun no me hago a la idea de llevarnos bien, es extraño, siempre quise acercarme a ella, pero ahora no sé cómo mantener nuestra relación.

Sigue siendo como hasta ahora, no tienes que hacer nada especial.

 _La conversación siguió su curso mientras llegaban a la casa de la actriz, quien ya tenía preparado el atuendo que luciría su "hija", como cariñosamente le decía, a sabiendas de que el tiempo sería muy corto, pues al día siguiente también irían al teatro y posteriormente a la cena en la mansión de la familia Andrew, quienes también acudirían a ver la obra de Otelo, por invitación especial del protagonista, mismo que esperaba ver ahí a su prometida, puesto que estaría demasiado ocupado para ir a verla durante el día._

Ya hemos llegado, pasa Albert, quieres un té o un café.

Que te parece si mejor aceptas salir a cenar conmigo esta noche. Sé que estas muy cansada y que quizá prefieras dormir, pero me encantaría seguir conversando.

Por supuesto que sí Albert, sólo déjame le aviso a Eleanor, me mudo esta ropa y enseguida bajo.

 _Corría escaleras arriba cuando se topó con la actriz._

Bienvenida a casa nuevamente Candy.

Gracias Eleanor, sabe, sé que no he estado mucho tiempo en casa pero, Albert me invito a cenar y hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos y...

Tranquila Candy, ya sabía que saldrías a cenar, el mismo Terry me lo comunico, supuso que sería lo más lógico luego de no haber visto a tu padre durante tanto tiempo.

¿Mi padre?

Eso es legalmente el Sr. Andrew, así que relájate, Miranda ya tiene listo el baño para que te refresques un poco antes de salir, yo atenderé mientras tanto al caballero.

Muchísimas gracias.

 _Diciendo esto entró a su habitación y como si no hubiese estado tanto tiempo trabajando, se arregló y renovó fuerzas para la velada, misma que pintaba para ser divertida._

 _Llegaron a un lugar muy bonito, lejano a ser ostentoso, de ambiente cálido y excelente comida, estaba en la parte de New Jersey, Albert había pensado que sería mejor un lugar donde no se encontrara gente de negocios para poder estar tranquilos, tenían tanto de que hablar, al momento de su arribo más de una mirada se desvió a observar a tan singular pareja, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar pues a pesar de todo el patriarca era conocido a lo largo y ancho del país, de la rubia no sabían nada, pues ella jamás aparecía en público por lo que empezaron a hacer suposiciones equivocadas, él había hecho reservación en un saloncito privado donde un trío de violines tocaron durante la cena. Ya en la sobremesa empezaron a ponerse al tanto de sus vidas._

¿De verdad eso hizo la Srita. Randolf?, jajajajajaja – reía divertida luego de haber escuchado como él le contaba de su primer encuentro con Elizabeth Randolf.

No es gracioso Candy, bueno, si lo fue, pero estoy muy confundido, a veces es una persona tan dulce y otra tan terriblemente caprichosa, creo que no llegaríamos muy lejos de intentar una relación amorosa.

Pero Albert, es que es muy joven, debes entenderla, quizá con el tiempo...

Eso es precisamente lo que no tengo pequeña, tiempo, cada vez me siento más viejo.

Pero que cosas dices, si estás muy joven aún, a tus 26 años no se es viejo, yo más bien diría que estas en el punto exacto, eres guapo, inteligente, dulce, comprensivo, un caballero, galante, todo lo que una mujer puede pedir.

Candy – exclamaba el sumamente ruborizado ante tales palabras – no exageres.

Es la verdad, más bien pienso que tienes miedo a enamorarte, sí señor, eso debe ser, o acaso te has enamorado alguna vez, a ver, quiero saber.

 _Él cerró los ojos evocando recuerdos lejanos, fantasías escondidas en lo más profundo de su ser. Respiro profundamente y se dispuso a contestar._

Bueno, si he estado enamorado, de hecho hasta antes de conocer a Elizabeth estaba enamorado, pero fije mi atención en alguien que a pesar de ser la luz para mí, el calor de mi cuerpo, la llama de mi ser, el alba que iluminaba cada una de mis mañanas no me correspondía, ella jamás se enteró de mis sentimientos y yo nunca hice nada por demostrárselos, era difícil sabes, pero su felicidad era otra persona.

Albert, jamás pensé que estuvieras pasando por algo así – tomaba entre sus manos la mano derecha de él – porque nunca me contaste sobre esto, quizá yo te hubiese ayudado.

No te preocupes, eso ya paso, además, si yo mismo no sabía que hacer dudo mucho que tú me pudieses ayudar, pero sabes, fue una de las etapas más bellas de mi vida.

Pero, ¿entonces? No comprendo.

No trates de entenderlo pequeña, ahora lo que me preocupa es otra situación, que no sé exactamente cómo manejar.

Te escucho.

 _Así se enfrascaron nuevamente en una nueva conversación, la charla se extendió por horas y horas, viendo lo tarde que era prefirieron marcharse, al llegar a su destino se dirigieron a la sala donde continuaron conversando, acompañados de una buena jarra de té, el amanecer los sorprendió platicando, ella se apenó muchísimo pues pensó que él tendría algún compromiso, pero él la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba bien, que no tenía nada pendiente, ya que su agenda la había completado por esa semana, ella misma le preparó la recamara de huéspedes y lo obligó a dormir, lo mismo que hizo ella._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _Él se había quedado profundamente dormido, olvidándose por completo que estaba en casa de la actriz, la rubia por su parte dormía placenteramente, el mediodía llegó y con él el despertar, a ella la inundaba el olor a rosas, por un momento pensó que seguía durmiendo, pero el sonido de su estómago le dijo lo contrario, al incorporarse se percató de la cantidad de rosas que había colocadas por todas partes en su habitación, un precioso arreglo situado en la mesa de su recamara con una nota al pie le dibujo una hermosa sonrisa._

 _"Pequeña pecosa, bienvenida a casa"_

 _Te amo._

 _Terry._

 _Ella estaba feliz, iba a mudarse de ropa pero la siempre atenta Miranda ya le tenía todo listo, por lo que se duchó rápidamente y se arregló, recordó que tenía un invitado y no le había avisado a Eleanor, por lo que tan pronto como pudo se dirigió al jardín, donde la actriz se encontraba._

Hija, ¿cómo te fue?

Muy bien Eleanor, gracias, pero hay algo que necesito decirle, sabe, anoche, mejor dicho en la mañana invite a Albert a quedarse aquí, era demasiado temprano y a la vez tarde para que se fuera, así que le dispuse una de las habitaciones, espero que no le moleste.

Pero Candy, sabes muy bien que esta es tu casa, así que siéntete en libertad de disponer de lo que hay aquí.

Muchísimas gracias.

Nada de gracias, vamos almuerza.

 _Durante todo el día se la pasaron conversando, Albert tan pronto como se despertó y comió algo se fue a la mansión, pues no le había avisado a nadie y pensó que se preocuparían, el día pasó rápido y la hora de irse al teatro llegó, la actriz y Candy llegaron juntas, Albert y los demás ya se encontraban ahí, las amigas se saludaron efusivamente al reencontrarse, la Tía Elroy optó por conversar con la actriz, de ese modo inició aquella velada._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _La representación de Terry fue magistral, aún y que la obra estaba por llegar al final de la temporada el teatro estaba totalmente lleno, no en vano se cotizaba como uno de los mejores actores, al finalizar la obra, Candy no aguanto más y se fue a buscarlo a su camerino, escabulléndose de la tía y los demás, sólo Eleanor y Albert sabían lo que haría, sin necesidad de haberle preguntado._

Te doy un beso si me dejas quitarte el maquillaje.

Candy, mi amor, que sorpresa, pensé que esperarías afuera con tu familia.

Y esperar todavía una eternidad más para poder besarte, claro que no.

 _Sus labios se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso, luego él le permitió ayudarlo a desmaquillarse, era la primera vez que ella hacia esto y le resulto divertido, posteriormente él se metió detrás de un biombo para mudarse de ropa, mientras tanto ella le había acercado la ropa que usaría para la cena, durante ese tiempo él le había contado lo sucedido con Susana, la rubia se apenó mucho y le pidió que la fuesen a visitar al día siguiente para ver si podían ayudarle en algo._

Sabes, te extrañe muchísimo, no quiero volver a separarme tanto tiempo de ti.

Yo también te extrañe Terry.

Casémonos mañana mismo, ¿quieres?

Que cosas dices, pero si la abuela Elroy lo acepta, nos casaremos, te parece.

Mmm, creo que entonces me tocara esperar, no es cierto.

Es lo más probable.

 _Minutos más tarde salieron juntos, ella apoyada en su brazo y el sonriéndole, mientras las miradas de sus compañeros los observaban a su paso, algunas de envidia hacia ella, algunas de admiración por su belleza. A él no le importaba que los vieran juntos, había aprendido a lidiar con los reporteros sin dejarles meterse en su vida privada, evitándoles al máximo y respondiendo únicamente cuestiones relacionadas a su vida profesional, se reunieron en la entrada con los demás para marcharse a la cena._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _Cuando todos estuvieron en la mansión llegaron las presentaciones formales, la Tía Abuela había pedido a Candy la acompañase un momento a la biblioteca, hablaron por espacio de 30 minutos para posteriormente salir, la rubia había salido con una sonrisa pero en su mente las ideas trabajaban a mil por hora. Todos se habían extrañado de esa intempestiva charla, pero conforme la hora de cenar se aproximaba los ánimos se tornaron más amenos y agradables, la anciana estaba complacida por aquella reunión, sobre todo de ver al patriarca en compañía de su huésped._

 _La invitada especial de la Sra. Elroy se trataba de Isabelle Prior, hija de un amigo de la familia y con quien la tía deseaba que Albert contrajera matrimonio, pues se había hablado al respecto con los padres de la damisela en cuestión, ella era alta, de tez apiñonada, cabello ondulado y unos ojos verdes bastante expresivos, muy dulce y gentil, totalmente opuesta a Elizabeth Randolf, misma que había hecho su arribo a la ciudad de Nueva York ese mismo día._

Madame, se encuentra en el recibidor la Sra. Randolf en compañía de su hija – anunció discretamente el mayordomo a la matriarca.

Hágalas pasar inmediatamente.

Danielle, Elizabeth, que gusto tenerlas con nosotros, porque no nos avisaron que vendrían.

Esperamos no causar molestias, pero mi hija y yo venimos de compras y no podíamos pasar desapercibida su estancia aquí.

No, no es molestia adelante por favor, hoy conocerán a mi nieta Candice.

 _El rostro de Albert no podía ser más evidente por la sorpresa de que hubiesen llegado las damas precisamente ese día a la reunión, aquello se estaba volviendo más bien una especie de mini evento que una reunión familiar._

William querido, no vas a saludar.

Oh si claro.

 _Él se acercó donde las damas, quienes fueron presentadas con Candy, Terry, Eleanor y por supuesto con Isabelle, ésta última observando detenidamente a la joven recién llegada, quien sin el mayor reparo se había colgado del brazo de Albert, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los presentes._

Pasemos al comedor.

Bien, el motivo de esta cena es principalmente reunir a mis nietos, además de anunciarles la recepción que se dará el próximo sábado 7 de Mayo con motivo de la presentación en sociedad de Candice y por su cumpleaños número 21. Esperamos su presencia, así mismo como la de nuestras invitadas presentes hoy en nuestra mesa.

 _Todos sonrieron ante la expectativa de esa recepción, pues no era un evento común era la aceptación de Candy como miembro de la familia. La velada continúo sin contratiempos, sólo dos personas estaban a la expectativa de los movimientos que hacía cada una, Elizabeth e Isabelle, quienes desde ese momento se enfrascarían en una lucha por lograr el amor de Albert._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

Candy, por un momento pensé que estando tu familia aquí te mudarías con ellos – le dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz la actriz al estar ya en las habitaciones de la rubia.

No voy a mentirle Eleanor, esa era la idea de la abuela, cuando fuimos a platicar a la biblioteca, pero yo logré convencerla de que no era lo ideal, sólo estarán aquí un par de semanas más y yo aún no se cuánto tiempo más permaneceré aquí, también quería convencerme de hacer la presentación en Chicago pero debido a mi trabajo no puedo hacer ese tipo de viajes, fue una charla bastante complicada pero finalmente acepto con sus respectivas condiciones claro está, pero nada que no esté dentro de mis posibilidades cumplir – dijo guiñando un ojo al tiempo que acercándose a Eleanor y tomando sus manos le decía – además, usted es parte de mi familia y me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que usted lo permita.

Hija – la abrazó ella feliz – entonces creo que deberé tramitar tu adopción.

 _Ambas rieron ante este comentario._

µµµµµµµµµµµ

 _Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba y la fecha de la presentación se acercaba, ella estaba ajena de cómo sería el evento, pues se había concentrado en el trabajo día y noche para tener esos días libres, como era su costumbre no había querido que el apellido de la familia fuera influencia, aún y cuando a la Sra. Elroy le seguía disgustando esto, se había hecho el propósito de ser tolerante con ella para que las cosas marcharan bien, por lo que la rubia había doblado turnos, sacrificando un poco a Terry y a ella misma, pero todo valía la pena, la fecha anunciada estaba llegando y ella había prometido estar en la mansión de los Andrew un día antes para que la Sra. Elroy la instruyera en cómo se harían las cosas y sobre todo en la vestimenta que luciría. Ella había acompañado a Terry a presentarle su pésame a Susana, a quien encontraron acompañada de su prometido y contrario a lo que pensaban estaba bastante bien._

 _El sábado llegó y en la casa el alboroto empezó desde temprano, desayunaron y cada uno se fue a terminar sus pendientes, Candy estaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida se encontraba contenta, la Srita. Pony y la hermana María le habían hecho llegar un presente a nombre del hogar de Pony y se disculpaban por no poderla acompañar, le deseaban felicidad y dicha, a ella sólo le quedaba algo pendiente por hacer ese día, por lo que encontró un momento para escabullirse de la casa y regresar sin que nadie sospechara nada, se escudó en que tenía que tomar un descanso y como en los días de antaño, se había escapado de la casa._

 _Regresó justo a tiempo pues Miranda ya estaba con la ducha lista, la tina tenía una exquisita espuma con aroma a rosas esperándola, ella se relajó y cuando termino su baño empezó a cambiarse._

 _Minutos más tarde todo estaba listo, ella apenas había tenido tiempo de estar con Annie y Patty unos minutos a solas pues ellas estaban ayudando a la abuela y atendiendo a la invitada, el momento de salir de su habitación llegó y fue entonces cuando Albert fue a su habitación por ella._

Candy, te ves preciosa, soy el padre más orgulloso sobre la tierra.

Albert!

No por favor, arruinaras tu rostro si lloras.

Tienes razón, pero antes que nada, gracias Albert, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por todo lo que me has brindado pero sobre todo, gracias por ser mi amigo.

Pequeña – fue lo único que él pudo decir al tiempo que la abrazaba tiernamente, mientras que una lágrima silenciosa viajaba por su mejilla.

 _Ambos se dirigieron a la escalera, esperando el momento preciso en el cual la anunciaran, el salón quedó a media luz, las escaleras se iluminaron más y ellos empezaron a descender por aquella escalera, todos los presentes posaron entonces su mirada sobre la joven que iba descendiendo, misma que lucía el traje típico escocés, sosteniendo su tartán con el broche de la familia, el Águila y la Rosa entrelazadas, la ocasión lo ameritaba y todos los miembros de la familia portaban aquel traje que los identificaba como parte del mismo clan. Su cabello recogido en alto dejando rizos coquetos a los lados, los ojos de ella buscaron los de Terry y al encontrarse se dirigieron una mirada amorosa y a la vez de apoyo y confianza, llegaron al final de la escalera y fue Albert quien tomó la palabra._

Es para mí, motivo de gran orgullo y satisfacción, presentar ante la sociedad a mi hija, la Srita. Candice White Andrew, digna del apellido que porta y una mujer sin igual.

 _Fueron las palabras de Albert, a las cuales le siguieron las de la tía abuela, para finalizar su discurso pidió que la rubia se dirigiera a los presentes._

Muchas gracias por estar esta noche tan especial acompañándome, espero que se diviertan.

 _El baile fue abierto por ella y su protector, todos comentaban sobre su belleza y ya muchos jóvenes se disputaban lo que sería su siguiente baile, no contaban con que la chica no sólo tenía novio sino que estaba comprometida. Terry, quien observaba todo atentamente, sólo sonreía para sí al ver lo afortunado que era de ser el dueño del corazón de Candy, su madre lo acompañaba, el vals se extendería para que él llegara hasta el centro de la pista y continuara siendo su compañero._

 _Así lo hizo, ante la sorpresa de todos, llegó y tomó la mano de Candy, la cual era entregada por Albert quien haciendo una reverencia se encaminaba hasta donde la abuela observaba todo con beneplácito._

 _La pista poco a poco se había llenado y ellos decidieron salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, se encaminaban por la puerta principal cuando se toparon con un invitado especial de la rubia._

Pero como es posible, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – fue la pregunta del joven actor quien había enfurecido al ver de quien se trataba.

Es un invitado de la tía mi amor, Duque de Granchester, me alegra que haya venido.

Srita. Andrew, un placer. Hola hijo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Pues si ha sido así es porque usted lo ha querido – decía él con amargura cargada en su voz.

¿Podríamos hablar un momento Terruce? – pidió casi suplicante el duque.

Claro, que le parece si tomamos un trago y charlamos sobre nuestras vidas – usando toda la ironía de que era capaz respondió.

Terry – intervino Candy – porque no le das una oportunidad, así como él te la dio a ti.

 _El levanto la ceja y la miró interrogante, no pudo responder nada pues ella ya los estaba conduciendo a un saloncito que había preparado para esa charla, una vez que estuvieron dentro el ambiente se tornó tenso, ella salió discretamente asegurándose de que nadie los molestara._

Y bien señor duque, que espera de mí, que desea.

Terruce, sé que es difícil, pero vengo a recuperarte hijo.

Así tan sencillo le parece, dígame, como piensa hacerlo, porque no creo que de un momento a otro haya tomado la determinación, ¿qué es lo que desea de mí?

Primero que nada, aclarar las cosas, que todos sepan que no eres un hijo ilegítimo, yo estuve casado con tu madre y vengo a que esto se haga público.

Ah sí claro, y no bastándole con haberle hecho daño antes ahora quiere que su imagen sea manchada revelando "su" vergüenza ¿no?, yo la he aceptado y ella a mí, sin necesidad de todo esto.

No entiendes, ella está de acuerdo, ha aceptado que se haga pública la relación que nos une, TÚ hijo.

Eso tendría que preguntárselo a ella, pero suponiendo que es cierto, ¿a que más ha venido?

Ya te lo he dicho, a tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El tiempo no se recupera duque, el tiempo se va.

Si pero podemos intentar ser un padre y un hijo desde hoy.

No me haga reír, como piensa hacerlo, su esposa jamás se lo permitiría.

Ella no tiene inferencia en mis decisiones, además, he tenido tiempo suficiente de pensar las cosas y sobre todo en mi forma de ser y actuar contigo, llegué a la conclusión de que hiciste una buena elección al venirte a América y que no me equivoque al dejarte aquí.

Y como llegó a esa conclusión.

Porque nunca antes me había sentido más orgulloso y satisfecho de ser tu padre.

 _Ante estas palabras Terry no tuvo más que decir, todo era tan inesperado, tan extraño, que no sabía cómo reaccionar, padre e hijo permanecieron largo rato encerrados en aquel saloncito, desnudando parte de su alma, develando secretos que aún tardarían en descifrar, pero sobre todo, recobrando la confianza uno en el otro, mientras la fiesta se desarrollaba normalmente, la rubia no había dejado de estar al lado de la tía abuela quien la presentaba ante todos los invitados y a la vez bailaba con Archie y Albert._

 _A la anciana le parecía extraña la ausencia de Terry por lo que en un momento oportuno le pregunto sobre eso, estaba a punto de responder cuando él en compañía del duque llegaron hasta ellas, Terry le había dicho a su padre que no era el momento más oportuno de conversar y que esa charla debería ser con más calma._

Duque de Granchester, me alegro de verlo señor.

Madame, es para mí un verdadero placer, me permitiría unos minutos a solas.

Por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí. No tardamos Candice.

 _Ambos se alejaron hasta entrar en la biblioteca. Donde sostuvieron una charla por demás larga e intensa, ella estaba enterada de que Eleanor Baker era la madre de Terry, la misma actriz se lo había dicho antes de que partieran hacia Nueva York al lado de Candy, pero que quisieran hacerlo público precisamente esa noche le parecía descabellado, por lo que le pidió al duque que lo anunciaran en otro momento, esa era la noche de su nieta y no pensaba que terminara en escándalo, él lo comprendió y acordaron otro momento._

¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?

Creo que bien, aún no lo sé – respondió tras un largo suspiro – nos daremos una oportunidad para llevarnos bien.

Me alegro muchísimo mi amor.

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

No sabes mentir pecosa, de no haber sido por ti esto no habría ocurrido, todo lo bueno en mi vida ocurre cuando estás conmigo.

Terry...

Sigamos bailando.

Por supuesto.

 _Diciendo esto se dirigieron de nueva cuenta a la pista de baile, cerca de las diez todos los presentes volvieron a reunirse entorno a aquella escalera por donde descendiera la festejada, pues la Sra. Elroy los había convocado nuevamente, a su lado Albert y Candy, del lado contrario los Granchester._

Es para mí, motivo de gran placer, tener entre nosotros al Duque de Granchester, mismo que tiene algo que notificarles.

 _Eleanor Baker palideció de solo pensar que se refiriera a lo que habían conversado tan solo unas horas antes, pero cuando el duque empezó a hablar se tranquilizó._

Damas y caballeros, si los hemos vuelto a reunir es para hacerles saber del compromiso matrimonial que está a punto de formalizarse entre nuestras dos familias, yo el Duque Richard Granchester, presento mis respetos a la familia Andrew y acompañado de mi hijo pido la mano de la Srita. Candice Andrew en matrimonio para Terruce.

 _Candy estaba emocionadísima, Albert quien la tenía abrazada por los hombros le dio un apretón y la animó para acercarse donde el joven actor ya la esperaba con una cajita de terciopelo negro en las manos._

Candice White Andrew, acepta este anillo como muestra de nuestro compromiso de bodas.

 _Colocó entonces el anillo en la mano de ella, el mismo que meses antes le había colocado, pero el cual con el pretexto de agregarle una inscripción le pidiese días antes, ella no se imaginaba que la velada estuviera siendo de ese modo y que él hubiese deseado hacerlo así, cuando ya con anticipación le había dado un rotundo sí. Fijando como fecha de matrimonio el día 28 de Enero del siguiente año._

 _Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y ellos sellaron el compromiso con un tierno abrazo. La cena se sirvió y la velada siguió su curso, los novios recibiendo felicitaciones a su paso, cerca de la media noche ambos salieron al jardín a tomar ese aire fresco de la noche, la luna iluminaba bellamente aquel jardín, así, en aquel ambiente, ellos dos juraron amor eterno y entre besos y abrazos, fueron dibujando con palabras en sus mentes la familia que formarían, deseando que el fruto de su amor no tardase mucho después de su unión. Así termino la velada para aquellos dos enamorados, pensando en los nombres que darían a sus hijos y planificando lo que sería su hogar._

 _Fin_

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _Bien amigos, finalmente termine esta historia que me ha llevado un año, Dios mío cuanto tiempo, pero bueno, les agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo y comentarios, GRACIAS de verdad a todos y cada uno de ustedes que a través de sus correos me hicieron saber su opinión sobre la historia, antes de que se me pase mencionarlo, esta pequeña historia se desarrolla a finales de 1918 hasta el 7 de mayo de 1919, pero esto no es todo, si quieren saber los detalles de la boda, como son los hijos de nuestros amigos y la decisión de Albert con respecto a las dos damas mencionadas aquí, les pido que continúen con el Epílogo._


	9. 9 - Epílogo

Aún en la distancia

Por: Lily Ramírez

Epílogo

 _Las cosas no hubiesen podido ir mejor, los preparativos de la boda estuvieron a cargo de Eleanor y la Tía Elroy, luego de la presentación, la actriz dio una declaración a la prensa donde reconocía públicamente a Terry como su hijo, quien le acompañaba al igual que el duque._

 _La noticia fue el plato fuerte en la sociedad, los reporteros no sólo se habían conformado con las declaraciones hechas sino que pidieron entrevistas a los miembros de la familia Andrew, siendo Albert quien respondiese a nombre de todos._

"No tengo nada que declarar en torno a ese asunto, lo que sí puedo asegurarles es que me siento contento por Candy y Terry, además muy orgulloso de ambos"

 _A partir de ese momento las cosas volvieron a tomar su cauce y la vida continuo, la familia volvió a Chicago y Eleanor siguió brindándome estancia, todo había pasado tan rápido, la felicidad parecía por fin quedarse de mi lado y me sentía dichosa, había olvidado que tan efímera puede resultar en ocasiones la dicha. Mi trabajo en el hospital continuaba siendo mi vida, seguimos compaginando nuestros tiempos para que la relación funcionase y creciera, pero cierto día._

 _Lo recuerdo perfectamente, habíamos sido invitados a una reunión para celebrar el enorme éxito de la obra, Eleanor no nos acompañó debido a que tenía otra reunión con un nuevo admirador, llegamos a la casa del Sr. Hataway quien nos pedía iniciar el baile, se le estaba haciendo costumbre, Terry accedió gustoso, poco rato después paramos para tomar algo, él como todo un caballero fue por las bebidas, en ese momento, una de las nuevas actrices de la compañía se le acerco, alta, de cabellos castaños y cuerpo bien formado, mismo que hacia lucir con un vestido por demás ajustado, jamás en mi vida había sentido celos, pero la forma de hablarle y dirigirse a él me pusieron los sentidos en alerta. Como atraída por un imán llegue hasta ellos y me aferré al brazo de mi prometido, ella capto el mensaje y se retiro no sin antes besar en la mejilla a MI NOVIO, que desfachatez, su nombre, Abigail Smith._

 _Yo sentí que la sangre me hervía, que tipa más descarada, por un instante los celos me cegaron y ahí comenzó aquella pesadilla._

 _Nuestra relación seguía, pero en mi corazón la semilla de los celos habían dado paso a una actitud posesiva que jamás imagine tener, empecé por exigir más del tiempo de Terry, inconscientemente, él al principio fue muy condescendiente, yo hacia todo lo que estaba en mis manos por pasar todo mi tiempo libre con él, nuestra casa poco a poco iba terminándose de construir, íbamos cada semana a revisar los detalles, pero todo tiene un límite y su paciencia se agotó cuando una admiradora se acercó y yo prácticamente la corrí, así que explotó._

\- Candy, por Dios, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?, no crees que te he demostrado lo suficiente que Te Amo y que ninguna mujer puede captar mi atención, nadie que no seas tú puede estar en mi mente y en mi corazón-

\- Lo siento, pero no sé qué es lo que me sucede, detesto que las mujeres te vean y se abalancen sobre ti, que no tomen en cuenta que estas comprometido y que inclusive pasen de mi.

\- Te desconozco de verdad, ¿Qué te ha puesto así?, ¿acaso yo te he dado motivos para que sientas eso?

\- No

\- Entonces, no se hable más, tontita pecosa, Te Amo tanto que jamás podría fijarme en otra mujer, vamos, deja de ser tan posesiva, no me iré, nunca más, te lo juro.

\- Perdóname, prometo que de ahora en adelante todo será distinto.

 _Y ese era mi propósito, quitarme los celos de encima y confiar plenamente en mi prometido, lo estaba logrando, con esfuerzos y aguantándome el coraje lograba dominar más mis impulsos, casi podría jurar que habían dejado de habitar en mí, pero; un día mientras almorzábamos en nuestro sitio de costumbre, una pequeña cafetería cercana al hospital apareció "esa" mujer, se acercó coquetamente, me saludo mofándose de mi uniforme y luego me ignoró, Terry no perdía detalle de esto y continuaba siguiéndole el juego, justo cuando yo estaba por perder el control él se levantó y me besó, posteriormente me ofreció su brazo para salir de ahí._

\- Es una verdadera pena Abigail, pero por más encantos que poseas y por más insinuaciones que me hagas, jamás podrías obtener una centésima de mi atención, pues mi dueña absoluta es Candy, con tu permiso.

\- Ja, tarde o temprano te veré a mis pies Terry, olvidándote por completo de esa enfermerita.

\- Terruce, mi nombre es Terruce, sólo mi prometida y mis amigos pueden llamarme Terry, recuérdalo, actriz de quinta.

\- Esto me lo cobraré querido, te lo juro.

 _Salimos de ahí dejándola parada en medio de la terraza, sin responderle nada, cosa que la enfureció aún más, pagó y nos dirigimos al hospital, no dijimos nada, pero yo me sentía dichosa por lo que él había dicho y porque como siempre me había dado mi lugar, así que esa página la cerré, convencida plenamente del cariño de él._

 _Los preparativos para la boda estaban casi terminados, a un par de meses estaba todo prácticamente listo, sólo faltaba mi ajuar, pues por deseo de la tía abuela lo diseñaría una modista francesa, por lo que requerían de mi presencia al 100% para que fuese algo exclusivo para mí, de repente aquella fastuosidad con la que se celebraría la boda me daba flojera, confieso que si por mi hubiese sido me habría casado sin fiesta ni vestido exclusivo. Pero soy una Andrew y como tal celebrarían aquella ocasión, la tía abuela no podía estar en Nueva York cuando la modista llegara, así que Eleanor se encargo de todo eso, solo dos meses me separaban de tan anhelado día. Si bien es cierto que la fiesta no me emocionaba demasiado, también es cierto que el hecho de convertirme en la señora Granchester me hacía ponerme demasiado nerviosa, la diseñadora me mostró varios modelos, de los cuales escogí diferentes partes, nunca imagine la diversidad de vestidos y formas, pero Eleanor estaba a mi lado para aconsejarme, de esa forma pudimos elegir uno de acuerdo a mí, la diseñadora estaba encantada con el exquisito gusto de ella, me tomo las medidas y luego de hacerme algunas observaciones sobre algunas telas se despidió, pues iría personalmente por todo lo necesario para realizar mi atuendo._

 _Terry había salido de gira un mes, el día que regresó, justo el día que me habían tomado las medidas, le preparamos una bienvenida familiar en casa de su madre, al día siguiente el iría a desalojar el apartamento que ocupaba para mudarse a la que sería nuestra casa, debido a que tendría más tiempo libre se encargaría de revisar personalmente la conclusión de la misma, pero debido a varías circunstancias se había ido postergando la mudanza, mi licencia en el hospital empezaría a mediados de diciembre, así que ofrecí ayudarle, un día mientras él iba a un ensayo yo me fui a su departamento, quería darle una sorpresa así que lo arregle y dispuse todo para tener una cena íntima, se cumplían 200 representaciones de la obra y había declinado ir a la fiesta en casa de Robert Hataway pretextando que al día siguiente tenía que trabajar en el hospital, lo cual en parte era cierto, todo quedo divino, así que regrese donde Eleanor y nos arreglamos para asistir al teatro, ella sabía de mis planes así que con su ayuda haríamos ir a Terry a su departamento, donde sin que él lo supiera yo le daría alcance._

 _Y así paso, la obra como siempre con un lleno total y su actuación excelente, la ovación no se hizo esperar y después de que saliera a agradecer los aplausos por tercera ocasión, se dirigió a mi palco y con una reverencia me lanzó una rosa y un beso. El rubor tiñó mis mejillas y los aplausos continuaron. Yo me dirigí a su camerino, cosa ya habitual y lo espere dentro, arregle los accesorios que necesitaría para ayudarle a desmaquillarse, al poco tiempo llegó y nos saludamos efusivamente._

\- Oye mi amor, te molestaría esperarme en casa de mi madre, tengo que atender a unos reporteros y aunque sabes que me molesta no me pude negar, es un favor especial para Robert, como no iremos a la cena pues dará la rueda de prensa aquí y no puedo faltar, a menos que quieras acompañarme durante esto.

\- Claro que no me molesta, prefiero esperarte en casa, me siento cansada – dije fingiendo un bostezo, era justo el pretexto perfecto para la sorpresa.

\- Si prefieres dormirte temprano lo entenderé, te prometo que terminando las alcanzaré de todos modos.

\- Creo que será lo mejor, no demores mucho, por cierto, podrías pasar por tu departamento antes de ir a casa, deje unos papeles que necesito mañana para entregarlos al director del hospital.

\- Por supuesto cariño, ¿en donde los dejaste?

\- Sobre el armario de tu habitación.

\- De acuerdo, pecosa preciosa, entonces nos vemos mañana.

 _Salimos del teatro y él se cercioró de que nos marchábamos, al llegar Eleanor me ayudo a cambiarme de ropas para la ocasión, del teatro nos avisarían a la hora que terminara la rueda de prensa y sería cuando yo saldría para el departamento y esperarlo ahí, habían transcurrido escasos 30 minutos de nuestro arribo cuando se nos comunico que él estaba por abandonar el teatro. Por más que quisimos apresurarnos los detalles finales nos robaron algunos minutos, tan pronto estuve lista mi chofer me llevó al departamento, pero al llegar..._

 _El auto de Terry se encontraba justo en la entrada del edificio, sonreí feliz y baje a toda prisa, despedí al chofer y subí, me extrañó ver la puerta semiabierta, así que me aproximé sin hacer el menor ruido, entré y me dirigía a su habitación cuando escuche voces..._

\- Esta es una agradable sorpresa – era su voz, me sentí complacida de que le hubiese encantado.

\- En verdad te gusta – fue entonces que la escuche a ella, Abigail se encontraba en el departamento, iba saliendo del cuarto de baño luciendo MI ropa.

 _No podía creerlo, ahí estaban ellos dos, a media oscuridad, solo la luz de algunas velas, mi perfume llenaba el departamento y cuando creí que nada peor podía pasar, ella llegó a él y lo besó apasionadamente, no lo soporte, encendí la luz y fue entonces que me vio, solo di media vuelta y salí corriendo._

 _Quise entonces que la tierra me tragara, no entendía la situación, porque, porque hacía esto, después de lo que me costó desaparecer mis celos, salí corriendo del edificio, no entendía absolutamente nada, quise sorprenderlo y la sorprendida fui yo, me sentí tan mal que lo último que quería era quedarme un segundo más, él salió en mi busca pero yo había salido a la calle a buscar un taxi, mientras corría por las calles sentí que alguien me tomaba por los hombros, supuse que era él, grande fue mi sorpresa al reconocer en aquel rostro a Armand Kenneth, tanto tiempo sin vernos y me encontraba justo en esas condiciones, él no dijo nada, sólo me abrazó y me brindo consuelo, fue en ese momento que pude llorar, no quise hacerlo frente a ellos, no quise darles el gusto, me acercó a su auto y me invito a subir, yo no pensaba, sólo quería alejarme de ese lugar, justo en ese momento Terry se acercaba en su automóvil y me vio alejarme con él._

 _Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que opté por ir a la mansión Andrew, misma que había quedado a mi disposición al regreso de la familia a Chicago, le agradecí a Armand su caballerosidad y argumentando que estaba bien, me despedí, pero él no me dejó sola, le conté entonces lo que había sucedido, me escuchó atentamente y por toda respuesta tomó mis manos y para tranquilizarme me pidió que hablara con él, que todo debería tener una explicación, aún así, yo estaba dolida, lo único que llegó a mi mente, suspender la boda, cancelar todo y marcharme a cualquier parte, dejé de llorar, en ese momento juré no volver a derramar una sola lágrima por aquel que yo creía me había traicionado._

 _Armand pasó la noche en la mansión, yo me había retirado a mi habitación, no pude dormir un solo instante, por lo que con los primeros rayos del sol me levante, mis ojos revelaban lo mal que había pasado la noche, por lo que llame a una de las mucamas, me sentía fatal pero aún así no iba a dejarme caer, nunca creí tampoco tener aquel orgullo, así que me ayudaron a prepararme para presentarme al hospital, cuando baje a desayunar grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Armand esperándome, desayunamos en completo silencio y amablemente me llevó al hospital. Le dije que no iba a demorar pero que si tenía cosas que hacer que no se preocupara que yo iba a estar bien, pero él se quedó ahí como si fuese mi padre._

\- Señorita Andrew, llegó muy temprano, ¿ocurre algo, se siente bien?

\- La verdad no sé cómo empezar doctor.

\- Que le parece por el principio – sonrió el director dándome confianza a continuar.

\- Gracias – respondí con una media sonrisa.

 _La charla duro aproximadamente una hora, al salir le pedí a Armand que me llevase a las oficinas de Albert, sabía que George estaba en la ciudad y quería hablar con él. Al llegar me informaron que se encontraba en una junta que tendría que esperarlo, llamé entonces a Eleanor, ella no tenía la culpa de nada y merecía saber cómo me encontraba._

\- Candy, hija, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Si Eleanor, sólo le llamó para despedirme.

\- ¿Despedirte?, pero hija, tengo que hablar contigo, escúchame por favor.

\- Perdóneme Eleanor, pero me siento demasiado dolida en estos momentos, me voy de aquí, necesito estar sola, ¿entiende verdad?

\- Pero Candy…

\- Una cosa más, dígale a él que queda disuelto nuestro compromiso, no habrá boda, gracias por todo, siempre la voy a recordar con cariño.

\- Candy escúchame – era él quien había tomado el auricular, sin dudarlo colgué.

 _Luego de haber hablado con Eleanor, George salió y me recibió, note su preocupación al observar mi semblante pero como siempre su discreción se hizo presente._

\- Srita. Candy, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Hola George como esta, podría decirme, ¿Albert esta en Chicago?

\- Si señorita, pero en una semana tiene que venir aquí para arreglar algunas cosas, sobre todo supervisar lo de su boda.

\- No habrá tal boda George.

\- Pasa algo malo, ¿puedo ayudarle?

\- No George, todo estará bien.

\- ¿Está usted segura?

\- Completamente.

\- ¿Necesita algo más señorita?

\- Si George, primero, deja de llamarme señorita, me conoces de siempre, segundo, no le digas nada a Albert todavía, estaré en la mansión mientras el llega, por favor, que nadie se entere aún de lo que sucede, sobre todo, no quiero que nadie sepa donde me encuentro.

\- Pero...

\- No te preocupes George, esta vez prometo ser fuerte, le agradaría tenerme como su acompañante estos días mientras llega Albert a la mansión – dije tratando de cambiar la conversación.

\- Será un placer Candy.

 _George se hospedaba en un hotel pero al saberme en la mansión no dudo un instante en mudarse para allá, después de todo, el sentía que era su deber al no haber nadie de la familia que me acompañase, Terry fue a buscarme pero fieles a nosotros los sirvientes le comunicaron que yo no estaba, que me había ido de la ciudad y no sabían a donde, supuse que iría a buscarme a Chicago, pero en lugar de ir a la mansión se dirigió directamente al hogar de Pony, al percatarse de que no me encontraba ahí y no queriendo alarmar a nadie pretexto que llevaba unos regalos y que iba a ver si necesitaban algo antes de nuestro arribo y se regresó a Nueva York, yo sabía de todo gracias a George, que se mantenía al tanto de las cosas, fue una coincidencia que Albert y Terry se encontraran en el tren que venía de Chicago, fue entonces que le contó a Albert lo sucedido, quien por supuesto al principio se enfadó pero de ahí pasó a la preocupación, pues tampoco conocía mi paradero._

 _Al llegar a la gran manzana, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Terry que volviera a su casa que tal vez en esos días yo había llamado a su madre y que tan pronto supiera de mi se lo comunicara, George no dijo una sola palabra, se sorprendió al verlos llegar juntos y espero a que Terry se fuera para decirle que yo estaba bien, esperándole en casa._

\- Muchas gracias George. Pero esa pequeña necesita una buena reprimenda por preocuparme.

\- De nada Albert, sólo un favor, no seas demasiado severo.

 _Llegaron a la mansión y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarme, yo lo esperaba en la biblioteca, pero él no lo sabía, había escuchado el auto llegar y baje a jugarle una broma, pero él se asusto y tuve que salir a recibirle._

\- Candy, que susto.

\- Hola Albert, perdón no quise asustarte.

\- Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, muy bien.

\- Eres una mentirosa.

Entonces volteé a ver a George…

\- No, ni lo mires a él, fue Terry quien me contó...

\- Ni lo menciones, no quiero volver a escuchar su nombre.

\- Pero Candy, déjame hablar...

\- No quiero saber nada... mejor háblame de ti, ¿si?

\- Está bien, pero esto no va a quedar aquí.

 _Nos fuimos abrazados al comedor, pues justo era la hora de comer, así que tome a George y a Albert del brazo y disfrutamos del momento, por la tarde tenían reuniones importantes, además de una cena, así que nos veríamos hasta la hora de cenar si sus socios lo permitían pues su agenda estaba complicada. Yo me sentía mucho más tranquila, la verdad es que ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, no quería hacerlo, Armand me había estado visitando e intentando convencerme de salir, pero yo me negaba, él estaba ahí debido a negocios de su padre y esa noche que me encontró venía de una reunión, no pensó que fuese yo cuando me vio pero le había causado extrañeza ver una mujer sola a esas horas caminando._

 _El fin de semana llegó y con él la inevitable platica con Albert._

\- Dime una cosa Candy, ¿Por qué esa actitud?

\- No te entiendo Albert.

\- Si me entiendes, porque quieres aparentar que no estás mal, porque dices que no te importa y te comes todo tu dolor, podrás engañar a los demás, pero a mí no.

\- Albert, estoy cansada, muy cansada de llorar, de sufrir, de que siempre me sea negada la felicidad, de dar y no recibir, no más Albert.

\- Candy - fue lo único que me dijo mientras me abrazaba tiernamente.

\- Albert, no me dejes llorar, no quiero llorar.

\- Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien, no insistiré más, pero piénsalo, tienes que escuchar su versión.

 _Esa noche no dijimos nada más sobre ese asunto, en cambió el me contó sobre sus dilemas._

\- Sabes pequeña, no sé que más hacer para evitar los constantes roces entre Isabelle y Elizabeth, se han instalado ambas en la mansión desde hace dos semanas, hubiera sido una descortesía negarles posada.

\- Eso te pasa por ser tan guapo, caballeroso, gentil…

\- Basta Candy, me vas a hacer sentirme mal – dijo él completamente sonrojado.

\- Pero que vas a hacer, ya te decidiste por alguna.

\- La verdad no, si encontrase una mujer que tuviese la mezcla de ambas sería más fácil – me dijo guiñando un ojo.

\- Albert, que cosas dices.

\- Ja ja ja, no pongas esa cara Candy, la verdad es que no se que hacer, la que parece divertirse mucho con esto es la tía abuela, quien no pierde oportunidad para hacerme comentarios sobre una y otra chica, aunque ella se inclina más por Isabelle, a quien si ves no reconocerás, pues de aquella chica tímida y gentil no queda mucho.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Pues que se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en una mujer demasiado audaz, hermosa siempre ha sido, pero ahora se ha atrevido incluso a declararme su amor.

\- Que chica, pero sabes, yo habría hecho lo mismo con Terry.

\- Candy.

\- Ja ja ja, es cierto, cuando uno ama a alguien no debe esperar a que él tome la iniciativa, sino la felicidad se va.

\- Con eso me quieres decir que...

\- Nada Albert, estamos hablando de ti, dime, porque no te has decidido por alguna de ellas o es que a ninguna amas.

\- Bueno Candy, no puedo negarte que Elizabeth me encanta, es decidida, tiene carácter, es bellísima y sobre todo tiene mucha seguridad en sí misma, pero a veces la siento demasiado frívola, a Isabelle no le puedo quitar todas sus virtudes pero a veces toma mucho en cuenta lo que opine la tía abuela, como esperando una aprobación.

\- Mhmhm, creo que estas en un terrible dilema, ah, ya entiendo, por eso viniste a Nueva York, ¿no es cierto?

\- Me conoces muy bien, si, la verdad es que quería descansar de sus constantes acosos, pero deberé regresar para pasar estas fechas en casa, y tú irás conmigo.

\- ¿Acaso quieres usarme de escudo?

\- No sería mala idea, es una lástima que no puedas ser mi novia, así no tendría que pasar por todo esto.

\- Albert!

\- Ja ja ja – el se levantó del sillón y empezamos una guerra con los cojines.

 _Continuamos hablando sobre otras cosas, negocios y sobre cómo iba progresando el proyecto de Annie, además de que Archie le tenía preparada una sorpresa para navidad, entre tantas cosas nos dio la madrugada así que me acompañó a mi habitación y me dio un beso en la frente, me cambie y a sabiendas de que sería una noche más de insomnio me acomodé en la cama, tratando de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran él, pero la verdad es que siempre lo traía a mi mente, rememorando todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos, era tan dulce esa sensación pero a la vez tan triste, pues siempre llegaba al mismo punto, en mi mente se agolpaban las imágenes de él besando a otra que no era yo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda._

\- Dios no, no más por favor – dije cayendo sobre la almohada para ahogar mi llanto, una vez más estaba llorando y me enfadaba, me odiaba a mi misma por no poder sacarme de la mente ni el corazón su nombre ni el amor que sentía por él.

 _No supe en qué momento me quede dormida, recuerdo que un dulce aroma inundo mis sentidos, el olor de tierra mojada, a mis oídos llego el ruido de agua que caía, una cascada seguramente, de pronto me vi caminado por el bosque, llegando al portón de Archie, me senté sobre una roca y deje que el aire despejara mis pensamientos, mi cabello volaba en desorden, el sol daba de lleno en mi cara, de pronto, una sombra me cubrió, lentamente levante los ojos..._

\- Hola.

\- Hola – respondí a aquella persona, aun no le reconocía.

\- Parece que olvidas pronto las palabras de gente que te amo en vida.

\- Yo... no... No sé a qué se refiere...

 _Justo en ese momento..._

\- Hola Candy, hemos venido a saludarte nuevamente, nos concedieron otro permiso especial – decía Stear mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

\- Así es dulce Candy, será la última vez que acudamos a ti, tus ruegos siempre han sido escuchados y al parecer tu no lo notas – decía Anthony con un tono molesto – te has comportado como una chiquilla caprichosa e inmadura.

\- Pero Anthony, no sé qué hacer...

\- Candy, siempre fuiste fuerte, nadie merece la felicidad más que tú, pero te has comportado mal, no has hecho lo correcto en esta ocasión... – me dijo Stear gentilmente.

\- No entiendo...

\- Candy, recuerda mis palabras… recuérdalas... – fue lo último que dijo Anthony antes de que ambos se perdieran en la inmensidad del bosque.

 _Desperté asustada, no entendía nada, fue en ese momento que a mi mente llegaron las imágenes del sueño que había tenido en el tren antes de llegar al hogar de Pony hacía casi un año..._

\- Hola Candy, hemos venido a saludarte, nos concedieron un permiso especial – dijo Stear en esa ocasión.

\- Así es preciosa, sólo nos han concedido esta visita por lo que debemos aprovecharla, todo lo que queremos decirte es que no desesperes, aún cuando todo indique que no alcanzarás la felicidad, mantén la fe y la esperanza, que al final del camino brillará la luz con más intensidad y tu dicha será completa - finalizó Anthony.

 _Stear, Anthony, les prometo que así será... convencida volví a quedarme dormida, a la mañana siguiente me levanté y fui directo a buscar a Albert, le comente mi decisión y el acepto apoyarme, me dijo que él conocía la verdad pero que no era el indicado para decírmelo, lo abrace y le dije que lo primero era hacerle saber a Terry que yo seguía en Nueva York, para eso me ofreció acompañarlo a una reunión donde habría muchos reporteros, de ese modo al día siguiente él se enteraría por los diarios, después de todo no se lo iba a poner sencillo, dentro de mí sabía que era lo correcto, llegó esa noche y me arregle lo mejor posible, Armand también estaría en la cena así que no me aburriría demasiado, tal como lo esperaba Albert, los periodistas no perdieron oportunidad de fotografiarnos, el cometido estaba cumplido y fiel a mi palabra aguante estoicamente a cuanta "dama de sociedad" me presentaba, lo peor de la noche vino al darnos cuenta de que Eliza se encontraba entre la concurrencia y no perdió oportunidad para destilar veneno._

\- Candy, tan poca cosa toda la vida, siempre supe que tu relación con Terruce no llegaría a buen término, que podía esperar una hospiciana como tú.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees, que pena que no sea como lo imaginas, nosotros seguimos siendo novios, por cierto, no sabía que se aceptaban mascotas en estos eventos.

 _Fue la sorpresiva respuesta a mis espaldas, era Terry, quien llegó y me abrazó depositando un beso en mi mejilla, yo estuve a punto de rechazarle pero no lo haría frente a ella, así que correspondí con una sonrisa, justo en ese momento se acercó Albert..._

\- Pensé que te demorarías más amigo mío, oh pero si aquí está la hija prodiga de Sara, la ex sobrina predilecta de la tía.

\- Tío no sabía que estabas en Nueva York – dijo Eliza palideciendo repentinamente.

\- Como podrías saberlo si lo único a que te dedicas es a despilfarrar el dinero y a otros actos no propios en una dama, en fin, con tu permiso.

\- Tienes razón, Albert, no entiendo como en tu familia se tomaron la molestia de enviarla a colegios para señoritas, un zoológico hubiese sido lo mejor – decía Terry divertido ante las muecas de ella.

\- Que te puedo decir amigo, a veces uno debe tentarse el corazón.

\- Basta ya, los dos, tenemos cosas que hacer, con tu permiso Eliza – dije tomando del brazo a Terry mientras Albert ahogaba una risa y nos daba alcance.

 _Los tres fuimos a tomar algo, yo no había dicho palabra alguna, sentía que me asfixiaba y que no era dueña de mis movimientos, los únicos que hablaban eran Albert y Terry, éste último me tenía tomada la mano con posesividad y al parecer no pensaba soltarme, por un momento pensé que así sería toda la noche, pero a la distancia vi a Armand, quien se aproximó y al ver mi expresión dudo un poco pero finalmente me invito a bailar, respire aliviada pero justo en ese momento a nosotros se acercaron unos accionistas acompañados por George, dejándome sola con Terry._

\- ¿Podríamos hablar Candy?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De nosotros.

\- ¿Aun existe un nosotros? – pregunte casualmente.

\- Por mi parte sí.

\- Está bien hablemos.

\- Pero no aquí, vamos a casa.

\- Mejor será que hablemos mañana, ya es tarde y...

\- Esta bien, si no quieres ir a casa, podemos ir a donde desees.

 _Nos despedimos de Albert y los demás, al salir volvimos a ver a Eliza quien se encontraba enfrascada en una discusión, me sorprendí al reconocer a Abigail, levanté la cabeza y me aferré al brazo de Terry, salimos de ahí sin mirar atrás ni decir una sola palabra._

\- ¿Y qué paso después?

\- Tranquila Eleanor, a eso voy.

 _Él me pregunto a donde iríamos, le pedí que me llevara a la mansión Andrew, al llegar nos dirigimos a la salita privada que utilizaba Albert para descansar, encendí la chimenea mientras él se ponía cómodo, el frío era intenso pero poco a poco fue calentándose el ambiente, nos sentamos en el sofá y el silencio fue interrumpido._

\- Sabes, es tan extraño esto que nos ha sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tu lo sabes, primero el incidente en el departamento, luego esa actitud que tomaste, ni siquiera has salido de Nueva York y yo te buscaba como desesperado.

\- Tienes razón, creo que no he sido muy madura que digamos, ¿cierto? – agache la cabeza completamente avergonzada por mi estúpido comportamiento.

\- No, no fuiste sensata, pero estabas en todo tu derecho luego de haber visto algo como eso – me sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas – además creo que yo no ayude mucho.

\- Creo que ninguno de los dos.

\- Escúchame sin interrumpirme por favor... ese día, luego de la rueda de prensa, pase al departamento como me lo pediste, el aroma a rosas lo impregnaba todo, así que fingí buscar tus cosas, esperando que aparecieras en cualquier instante y lo acepto, pensé que ella eras tú, traía puesto tu perfume y yo tontamente cerré los ojos esperando tus labios, pero al escuchar su voz no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, fue justo cuando tu llegaste, luego salí a buscarte y vi cuando abordabas el auto de "tu amigo", mi primera reacción fue de enojo, confiando en que irías donde mi madre, regrese a despedir a la intrusa, ella me esperaba en la cama, segura de que yo había cedido a su "irresistible figura".

 _\- Sabía que volverías – dijo ella._

 _\- Claro, no puedo dejar en mi casa semejante alimaña._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir Terry?_

 _\- Terruce, para ti señor Granchester, para empezar, este no es tu lugar – dije mientras la levantaba de la cama – esta no es tu ropa – le arranque tu ropa y perdón pero la desgarre – para terminar esta no es tu casa, así que como no fuiste invitada te puedes largar en este preciso momento._

 _La tome de la muñeca y la saque a empeñones del apartamento, yo estaba ya fuera de mí, así que no quería verla, ella gritaba que le permitiera entrar que tenía frío, yo solo le avente sus cosas y ella se vistió en medio del pasillo ante la mirada de toda la gente que había salido al escuchar los gritos de esa loca, ella salió maldiciendo y amenazándome, así que luego de asegurarme que ella no estaba, salí a buscarte a casa, pero al llegar me enteré que no habías llegado, entonces me preocupe, salí a recorrer las calles a buscarte, llamé aquí y me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti, que te buscara en la mansión Baker, mi desesperación estaba llegando a su límite y pensé que habrías ido al hogar, así que decidí trasladarme allí pero las buenas mujeres no sabían nada, después en el tren de regreso me tope con Albert y el resto ya lo conoces._

\- Dime Candy, ¿podrías perdonarme por todo esto?

\- No hay nada que perdonar, perdona tú también mi comportamiento, prometo nunca más desconfiar de ti.

\- Y yo prometo tener más cuidado con mi forma de actuar también.

\- Hemos sido unos tontos Terry, pero yo más que nadie, reconozco mi error.

\- No digas más pecosa, dejémoslo en el pasado, ¿quieres?

\- Si, si quiero.

\- Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo?

\- ¡La boda! – exclamé levantándome del sillón e instantes después me desmaye.

 _Desperté al día siguiente, temerosa de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, en ese momento que levante mi mano, vi colocado el anillo de compromiso nuevamente, quise levantarme pero algo me lo impidió, era el cuerpo de Terry que estaba sobre mis piernas y con mi movimiento se levantó._

\- ¿Te encuentras bien amor?

\- Si, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Te desmayaste anoche, sé que es imposible no rendirse a mis encantos, pero esta vez exageraste, ni siquiera te había besado.

\- ¡Terry! – grite.

\- Era broma, no te enojes, la verdad me preocupe muchísimo, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

\- Si, pero tenemos un gran problema, cancele todo lo de la boda.

\- Este, perdón por interrumpir sin tocar pero el grito de Candy se escucho hasta mi cuarto, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Albert, soy una tonta – en ese momento comencé a sollozar mientras Terry me abrazaba.

\- Pero, ¿Qué dices Candy?

\- Es que suspendí todo lo de la boda, no tendremos tiempo para que se termine mi vestido y todo se canceló.

\- Este, perdonaras mi atrevimiento pero jamás se cancelo la boda, de hecho, los preparativos están por concluir, lo que falta es tu vestido pero lo demás entre la señora Baker y la abuela lo han terminado, bueno es cierto, también faltaba la novia pero eso se hubiese solucionado, cualquier chica gustosa habría llegado al altar para desposar a este joven actor.

\- ¡Albert! Hablas como si cualquier cosa.

\- Tranquila pequeña, la verdad es que luego de haber hablado con Terry supuse que todo se arreglaría así fuese el mismo día de la boda. Tengo algo que decirles, sé que no les será nada grato pero es algo que terminara de disipar cualquier duda entre ustedes.

\- De que se trata.

\- Pues de que esa chica fue contratada por Eliza, sabedora de que a ella le sería difícil intentar separarlos se sirvió de Abigail para desmoronar su compromiso, anoche me entere luego de que ustedes partieron, pues entre ellas se armo tal escándalo que salimos Armand y yo a averiguar, llevándonos la sorpresa de escuchar todo eso, ya que Eliza no había dado el pago completo por los servicios a la chica.

\- Debí suponerlo, era demasiado extraño – dijo Terry con enojo cargado en sus palabras – dime una cosa Albert, ¿Por qué odia tanto a Candy?

\- La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, lo que sí puedo asegurarles es que no volverá a meterse con nosotros. Con ninguno.

\- Eso espero Albert, porque la verdad estoy harto de que siempre estén detrás de Candy, cual presa.

\- Ya tranquilos, no pasará nada, para eso cuento con mis dos caballeros – dije para que se tranquilizaran.

\- Bien chicos, es un lindo día así que los invito a comer.

\- Gracias Albert, yo debo ir a casa a contarle a mi madre, ¿por qué mejor no los espero allá y comemos en casa?

\- Buena idea mi amor, pero mejor invita a Eleanor, yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarle.

\- De acuerdo a las dos treinta los espero.

 _Ese fue un gran día, de los más bellos que recuerdo, antes que otra cosa pasara Terry besó mi mano, justo encima del anillo de compromiso, hablamos con la Sra. Baker, posteriormente y como ya estábamos de licencia ambos pues decidimos que lo mejor era irnos a Chicago, para pasar esos días, además tenía mucho que no visitaba el hogar de Pony, así que como verás sobre eso no hay mucho que contar._

\- Pero entonces cuéntame que pasó con tus amigos, que fue de ellos, como estuvo tu boda.

\- Si que eres una chica desesperada, bueno esta bien, déjame te resumo a grandes rasgos lo que pasó con cada uno de nosotros.

\- Sobre todo como es que Mr. Andrew se decidió por su actual esposa.

\- Esta bien, pero será lo último que te cuente, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Prometido.

\- Así me gusta, que sonrías siempre.

 _Bueno, para empezar te diré que la sorpresa que Archie le tenía a Annie era que había terminado sus estudios con honores mucho antes de lo previsto, por lo que la fecha de la boda se fijo ese mismo día para el siguiente año, en cuanto a Albert, pues mira, fue algo muy curioso, pues él habría jurado que de ambas chicas ninguna lograría realmente enamorarlo, pero sucedió que faltando dos días para año nuevo, él fue como cada año a dejar lo necesario para la cena en el hogar, al llegar los niños lo recibieron con gusto, nosotros no pudimos acompañarle debido a que nos habíamos quedado con la tía abuela para ayudarle con algunas cosas y hacer diligencias, ya sabes cómo era, ante todo el que la sociedad nos tuviese presentes, ese día, mientras los niños terminaban sus labores, él le ayudaba a la hermana María a arreglar unos maderos, George sólo había ido a dejarlo, lo recogería más tarde, pues él pensaba pasar buena parte del día ahí, cuando de momento escucho nuevamente algarabía por parte de los niños, al parecer tenían visita, ,por un momento pensó que se trataría de nosotros, por lo que no salió a saludar y continuó ayudando, terminaron y él lucía verdaderamente sucio, pero estaba contento, rodeo el hogar para cargar algo de leña y llevarla, grande fue sus sorpresa al reconocer aquel automóvil, entró y depositó su carga en la cocina y salió a enjuagarse las manos, la hermana María continuaba ocupada preparando la comida, pues su recién llegada siempre les acompañaba en la mesa, no sólo eso, sino que también gustaba de ayudar luego de haberles leído cuentos a los más pequeños._

\- ¿Usted también nos acompañará señor Andrew?

\- Hermana, cuantas veces debo recordarle que sólo soy Albert, pero creo volveré a la hora de comer, aunque no lo aseguro pues tengo algo que hacer por aquí cerca, le ruego no mencione a la señorita mi presencia, no sea que se sienta incómoda o algo.

\- Es cierto, pero que descortesía la mía no le he presentado a la señorita, deme un segundo.

\- No, no se preocupe, debo salir un momento, si es que usted no necesita algo.

\- No muchas gracias, bueno pero no se vaya a ir sin despedirse.

\- Se lo prometo.

 _Se fue directo a la colina de Pony, se subió por las ramas del árbol mismas que estaban con algo de nieve, pero eso ni le impidió el ascenso y desde ahí pudo observar todo a su alrededor, tenía sus ojos cerrados, dejando que el viento le acariciara el rostro, se sentía tan fatigado, esos eran los momentos que el más amaba, esos y los que pasaba en su cabaña, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó así, pues al parecer se quedo dormido, al abrir los ojos pudo observarla jugando como una más entre los niños. Su aspecto no era nada parecido a lo que el acostumbraba ver en ella, su elegancia había quedado de lado, traía pantalones de montar, botas y una chamarra, correteaba por todos lados, de pronto todos los niños la rodearon y la empezaron a abrazar, sin duda alguna se estaba despidiendo, para él fue suficiente verla de ese modo para que su corazón se aclarara y las dudas se disiparan, si, definitivamente ella era una gran mujer y la quería a su lado, compartiendo la vida._

 _Bajó del árbol y se encaminó lentamente al hogar, vio como su auto se iba perdiendo en la distancia mientras que por el otro extremo George llegaba._

\- Señor Andrew, por un momento pensé que ya se había marchado, pero pase a comer, usted también George.

\- Oh no, disculpe señorita Pony, pero lo mejor será que me retire.

\- No, de ninguna manera lo permito, pasen por favor.

\- Si me disculpan yo ya he comido, pero le acepto una taza de ese delicioso chocolate por el que la señorita Candy quisiera vivir aquí eternamente.

 _Todos rieron de buena gana, retornaron a la casa y posteriormente a la mansión, durante el trayecto Albert iba pensativo, tratando de asimilar que aquello que había pasado ese día había sido real, fue así como empezó a cortejar a la hermosa señorita Randolf, tuvo que hablar honestamente con Isabelle quien creía tener la partida ganada con complacer en todo a la tía abuela, ese fue su error, quiso ganarse a Albert dejando su propia identidad de lado, pero como buena perdedora se hizo a un lado y se retiro dignamente de la mansión, pretextando que sus padres la habían requerido en casa, fue muy difícil que Elizabeth Randolf le permitiera ver su lado bondadoso y libre de máscaras._

 _Hacían sin duda alguna, una hermosa pareja, pero él seguía sin conseguir que le mostrara abiertamente su amor, aún así fue perseverante hasta conseguir que ella dejase su actitud frívola, al menos con quienes la queremos, cierto día coincidieron en el hogar, cada uno fue a conocer a un pequeño que acababan de abandonar, grande fue la sorpresa de encontrarse el uno al otro, en esos precisos instantes entraba Albert con una hermosa cuna para el pequeñín y se encontró a Elizabeth con el bebe en brazos, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, posteriormente él se acerco y le dijo tiernamente._

\- Serás una gran madre mi amor, ¿me dejas cargarlo?

\- Si por supuesto – le respondió ella totalmente ruborizada.

 _El día fue encantador para ellos, jugaron con los chicos, y pasaron un rato agradable en la colina de Pony, donde para sorpresa de Albert, su prometida trepó a los árboles con gran habilidad._

 _Fue a partir de ese momento que los dos se empezaron a mostrar abiertamente todo ese amor que se tienen, fue agradable para nosotros verlos tan felices._

\- Hey, no me has contado sobre tu boda.

\- Si, si te he contado, pero esta bien lo haré de nuevo.

\- Gracias.

\- Siempre te sales con la tuya eh.

 _Bien, lo ocurrido entre Eli y Albert fue justo en el tiempo en que mi boda se aproximaba, ella pensaba que su compromiso sería anunciado después de nuestro regreso de la luna de miel, pero sorpresa, una semana antes de mi boda, preparamos una reunión en la mansión, con el pretexto de que sería mi última presentación en sociedad como soltera, cosa más increíble, ella lo creyó, pero a petición de él se arregló mucho más que yo, esto le extrañó pues se suponía que la festejada era yo, en fin, llegó del brazo de sus padres quienes sonreían contentos, la velada inició y nada indicaba que aquello fuese hecho para mí pues yo me encontraba bailando con Terry desde que la reunión diera inicio, cerca de las 10 de la noche la música cesó, la abuela se puso justo en medio del salón y empezó un largo discurso, normal en ella, al poco rato nos mando llamar a Archie, Albert y a mí, dijo algunas palabras más y luego le cedió la palabra a Albert._

\- Ante todo, muchas gracias por acompañarnos, quiero ahora solicitar la presencia de mi novia, la señorita Elizabeth Randolf.

 _Todos estaban extrañados, justo cuando ella llegó a la pista él se arrodillo sobre su pierna derecha, saco una cajita de su saco y mostrándosela se la ofreció diciendo:_

\- Señorita Elizabeth Randolf, aceptaría ser esposa de este hombre que promete amarla y hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida.

 _Ella estaba muda ante esto, lo único que atino hacer fue exclamar un fuerte ¡SI!, luego, llorando de alegría y emoción llegó hasta él y lo besó tiernamente. La fecha de la boda se fijo para el mes de Junio. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y con ello las felicitaciones sinceras por parte de algunos, miradas de todo tipo había en aquel salón, de envidia, de frustración, de alegría, pero sobre todo, en el ambiente flotaba el amor, mismo que opacaba toda aquella hipocresía de las falsas amistades de la familia._

\- Que hermosa noche de compromiso. Es el mismo anillo que luce aún cierto.

\- Así es, es parte de la fortuna de los Andrew que heredó Albert, las joyas pertenecieron a su madre, inclusive los anillos de bodas son parte de esa herencia.

 _Bueno, lo curioso de aquella velada fue la presencia de los Leegan, Eliza estaba saliendo con un buen chico en esos días pero aún así no pudo evitar hacer una rabieta al conocer la elección de Albert, la ilusa todavía pensaba en la posibilidad de atraparlo, en cambio Neil lucía muy diferente, sin duda era guapo, pero su mirada era distinta, elegante por naturaleza, seguía con sus estudios en Boston, más gracioso fue el hecho de que se encontraba en compañía de Patty, todos miraban entre desconfiados y asombrados a esta pareja, quienes hablaban y sonreían el uno al otro, la velada termino y con ella llegaron los nervios, las tensiones y el ajetreo para los futuros esposos, o sea nosotros, aun recuerdo el nudo que sentía en el estomago los días previos a la ceremonia._

 _Mi vestido estaba totalmente listo, me lo probaron 3 ocasiones antes de la fecha, porque tenían miedo de que me quedara grande, pues con todo aquello de repente me quede sin apetito, nadie podía creerlo, así que se aseguraban de que tomara bien mis alimentos, aunque yo no quisiera, el día llegó, yo estaba más que nerviosa, la misa se oficiaría en el portal de las rosas, en primera instancia se había pensado hacerla en Chicago pero cumpliendo mi petición la abuela hizo los arreglos necesarios para que se llevara a cabo en Lakewood, los chicos del hogar de Pony fue el coro que cantó el Ave María durante la ceremonia, la hermana María tocó el piano y la señorita Pony estuvo en el lugar que le corresponde, el de mi madre._

 _Ese día era doblemente especial, pues Terry cumplía años, así que pensando que yo estaría demasiado nerviosa por la boda él había decidido no celebrarlo, pero se equivoco, ya que a la hora del desayuno, fui yo quien se lo llevó a su habitación, aún dormía pues apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, así que cuidadosamente salí de la habitación y fui por su obsequio, cuando volví a la habitación él se encontraba mirando por la ventana, su desayuno estaba intacto._

\- No necesito nada por el momento, puede retirarse – me dijo sin siquiera haber volteado.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Terry!

\- Candy, te acordaste.

\- Por supuesto, como podría olvidar algo tan importante, muchas felicidades mi amor, espero que este sea el primero de muchos que celebremos juntos.

\- Gracias mi amor – en ese momento nos dimos un hermoso beso acompañado de un abrazo.

\- Espero que te guste mi obsequio.

\- Mientras no sea un animalito me gustara – desenvolvió rápido el regalo - ¡Es precioso Candy!, estará siempre junto a mí.

 _Se trataba de un relicario con espacio para 4 fotos, un joyero amigo de Albert me hizo una verdadera pieza de arte, completamente de oro, puso un arillo en medio del relicario de modo que daba doble espacio para fotos, en un lado se encontraba Eleanor, en el otro el duque de Granchester en el espacio de en medio, había dos fotos de él, una de cuando era pequeño y una reciente. Además tenía grabada la fecha (28 de Enero de 1920) y podía llevarlo en forma de reloj sujeto por una leontina también de oro. También le regale el cuadro que esta en la sala._

\- Ese donde esta un barco y sus rostros pintados al óleo, enmarcado en madera de pino y...

\- Si si si, ese mismo, veo que lo has observado bien, ese barco es el Mauritania, donde nos conocimos, así que pensé que le gustaría.

\- Si, fue un bello detalle, que dijo él del cuadro.

\- Déjame ver, oh si, ya recuerdo.

\- Pequeña pecosa, en mi vida imaginé tener un obsequio tan bello, es hermoso el cuadro, pero tú eres mucho más – eso fue lo que dijo.

 _Luego de entregados los obsequios compartimos el desayuno en la terraza, hacía frío pero eso no nos impidió disfrutar del momento, estuvimos tranquilos un buen rato, hasta que una de las mucamas entro llamándome porque la abuela Elroy solicitaba mi presencia para empezar con mi preparación._

 _Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, incluso Albert tuvo que sacudirme fuertemente de los hombros para que me tranquilizara, luego me dijo algo que siempre recordare:_

 _"Cuando niña me inspirabas ternura, cuando jovencita admiración, hoy que te convertirás en una mujer me inspiras respeto y todo lo anterior, sé muy feliz pequeña mía y no lo olvides, cuando me necesites, siempre estaré para ti"._

 _Fue muy emotivo aquel momento, iba a llorar pero él no lo permitió, mi arreglo terminó y fue hasta entonces que me permitieron verme en el espejo, quede asombrada, jamás me había imaginado lucir así el día de mi boda, mi vestido completamente blanco, con las mangas largas, bajo las cuales los guantes de encaje blanco y transparentes eran ocultados, dando la apariencia de que todo era parte del vestido, ceñido completamente a mi cuerpo, al llegar a la cadera terminaba el corte en V y daba paso a una amplia falda, la tela era seda natural, bordado con hilo de plata y algunas piedras pequeñas brillaban discretamente sobre las rosas que se formaban de aquel hermoso bordado, mis hombros estaban un poco descubiertos y en la orilla del cuello había bordadas pequeñas dulces candy, y en el centro del vestido, apenas visibles mis iniciales, también puestas a petición mía, mi cabello estaba recogido en alto, sostenido con una hermosa tiara de diamantes genuinos, obsequio de la tía abuela, con algunos rizos que no se habían dejado acomodar, el velo era largo y en toda la orilla había pequeñas florecitas bordadas y piedritas de fantasía fina intercaladas._

 _Gargantilla con el emblema de los Andrew y aretes de diamantes complementaban mi ajuar, también obsequio de la tía abuela, el juego también traía un brazalete pero dadas las circunstancias no lo pude lucir, ya que en mi mano solo lucía mi anillo de compromiso, poco maquillaje y zapatillas blancas con piedras brillantes en la punta, mi ramo eran orquídeas naturales que habían sido conseguidas del invernadero particular de Eleanor, es el mismo ramo que lucirás tú cuando te desposen, gracias a un tratamiento especial que recibió y que lo hace lucir natural a pesar de los años. La hora había llegado, Albert fue por mí y vi como discretamente se limpiaba un par de lágrimas, era un día frío, sin embargo, aquel día el sol nos había regalado sus tibios rayos y el cielo estaba completamente despejado._

 _"Luces preciosa, me enorgullece ser yo quien te entregue en el altar", me dijo al tiempo que depositaba dos sendos besos en las mejillas para posteriormente cubrir mi rostro con el velo, caminamos con paso firme hasta el portal, donde me detuve un momento al ver incrédula como una Dulce Candy se abría en flor ante mis ojos, me agache y deposite un beso en ella y continué mi marcha._

 _Al llegar al camino que me llevaría a los brazos de Terry levante la mirada, ahí, al final del mismo, estaba él, lucía gallardo, con un frack negro, su cabello levantado en una coleta, al lado de él sus padres, quienes lucían contentos, empezamos el recorrido, mis damas eran Annie y Patty quienes iban dejando caer pétalos a su paso, la cola de mi vestido era sostenida por dos niños del hogar, al llegar al altar, vi como el también estaba nervioso, me sonrió y tomo mi mano, fue así como nos dispusimos a tomar los votos de matrimonio._

 _Al terminar la misa y luego del obligado beso, escuche una antigua melodía, misma que mis sentidos y mi corazón reconocieron en el acto, eran Albert y Archie quienes vestidos a la usanza escocesa tocaban sus gaitas, me quede mirando aquel bello cuadro y pude ver con claridad como a lado de ellos Stear y Anthony hacían lo mismo, fue un momento mágico y muy emotivo, al terminar la melodía envié un beso con mi mano hacia ellos, en ese momento Albert y Archie me devolvieron una reverencia mientras que las imágenes de mis amados primos se desvanecían mientras agitaban sus manos en señal de despedida._

 _Fue la última vez que vi las imágenes de mis primos fallecidos, la fiesta fue estupenda, al día siguiente partimos de luna de miel, viajamos a una hermosa playa ubicada en Cancún, donde parece que el frío jamás hiciera acto de presencia, posteriormente nos fuimos a recorrer los países del centro y sur de América, fue una gran experiencia._

\- Vaya, que lindo debió ser todo eso.

\- Sí, muy bello.

\- Y que pasó después.

\- Santo Dios, eres incansable.

\- Por favor, cuéntame más. Como fue la noche de bodas, no seas tímida, ¿si?

\- Que cosas se te ocurren, por supuesto que no te contare de mi noche de bodas. Eso es algo íntimo y que se comparte solo con nuestras parejas, así que no hablare sobre eso.

\- Esta bien, cuéntame algo entonces.

\- Ya te sientes mucho mejor por lo que veo.

\- Si, la verdad me siento mejor, gracias.

\- Para eso estoy preciosa.

 _Bueno, tu sabes casi toda la historia, a nuestro regreso la boda de Albert estaba en los preparativos finales, su boda se aproximaba y ahora era yo quien lo calmaba, Terry había vuelto a Nueva York para ponerse de acuerdo con Robert para la siguiente obra, Annie también andaba viendo lo de su boda y compaginándolo con la escuela que día a día crecía, Neil y yo habíamos iniciado una serie de cartas que continuaban, me convertí en su confidente y fue así como le ayude a conquistar a Patty, al principio no fue bien aceptado entre los chicos, sobre todo por Terry, pero poco a poco logro llevarse bien con todos, y ya sabes, ahora hasta padrinos de su hijo somos. Eliza desafortunadamente nunca cambió, ella se ha casado varias veces y en todas las ocasiones la han dejado por encontrarla con otro hombre. Lo último que supe de ella es que se encontraba en París viviendo cómodamente gracias a sus ventajosos divorcios._

\- Oye, ustedes siempre han vivido sin problemas. Así en armonía. ¿O no?

\- Ja ja ja ja, por supuesto que no Eleanor, la vida no es de color de rosa, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, en algunas ocasiones me fui al lado de mis dos madres quienes de inmediato me hacían retornar, en algunas otras corrí al lado de Albert y la abuela Elroy, quienes también me daban consejos y me mantenían tranquila hasta que pasara la tormenta, pero nuestro peor problema fue el que te relate hace unos momentos.

\- Entonces tú crees que algo así pudo pasar entre William y yo.

\- No lo sé con certeza y no te conté esto para que vayas y corras a sus brazos, simplemente quiero que pienses con detenimiento los hechos y decidas.

\- Gracias, te prometo que pensaré muy bien las cosas antes de perder a quien amo.

\- Me alegra que pienses así, el amor no debe dejarse ir, si lo sabré yo.

\- ¿Me perdonas por haber echado a perder la velada justo hoy que es su aniversario de bodas y el cumpleaños de papá?

\- No hay nada que perdonar, siempre hay tiempo de celebrar, para nosotros ustedes dos son nuestro universo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

\- Si, lo sé, tanto como Richard. Sabes, cuando conocí a Anthony pensé que era el amor de mi vida, al poco tiempo conocí a William y supe que él era el elegido por mi corazón, aunque al principio me era difícil distinguir a uno del otro, son idénticos.

\- Sólo que Anthony tiene una chispa alegre y divertida en sus ojos, siempre esta viendo el lado positivo, mientras que William es idéntico a su padre tanto en físico como en carácter.

\- Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

\- Eleanor, me sorprendes.

\- Es broma, por supuesto que lo había notado, que fue de tus amigos en el tiempo que estuvimos en Europa.

 _Bueno, pues ya sabes, que en el año que me casé yo, también lo hicieron Archie y Albert, Neil y Patty contrajeron matrimonio a los dos años siguientes, mi querido Tom se casó con una joven muy linda llamada Rebeca, Jimmy se quedó a cargo de la granja al morir su padre y también se encarga desde entonces del hogar, él se casó hace poco mas de 10 años, su linda esposa se llama Gabrielle, ah y no te había contado, Dorothy, quien fuese mi dama de compañía cuando me adoptaron los Andrew tuvo trillizos, fue una linda sorpresa cuando el día de mi boda estuvo presente con sus bebes de apenas un año, sus hijos se llaman David, George y Anthony, cuando regrese de luna de miel fui a visitarla y llevarle obsequios para sus pequeños, fue la primera vez que visite su casa y me dio como regalo algo maravilloso, en una parte de la granja acondiciono un pequeño invernadero, el cual tenía todas y cada una de las especies cultivadas por Anthony, ahí fue donde se obtuvieron las rosas y dulces Candy que se usaron en mi boda, el invernadero tiene como nombre Anthony, en memoria de aquel que algún día fuese un gran jardinero, mi amigo Armand Kenneth se caso con Isabelle, la conoció en una reunión y se enamoró profundamente, seguimos también en contacto. El resto de la descendencia la conoces, Neil y Patty son padres de Jeremy y Daniel, Annie y Archie tienen a Alistear y Arthur, Albert y Elizabeth son quienes tienen más hijos, los gemelos Anthony y William Albert, Candice y Elizabeth. Aun no entiendo esa decisión de ponerle Candice a su primer hija, un día le preguntare a..._

Toc toc

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Podrían decirme las damas si ya terminaron de platicar?

\- Terry, me asustaste.

\- Si papá, que forma de tocar es esa.

\- No le repliques a papá niña malcriada.

\- Tú no te metas Richard.

\- Tranquilos chicos, ay a veces creo que nunca dejaran de ser unos niños.

\- No mamá, la que no deja de ser una niña es Eleanor, siempre haciendo dramas, no sé como William la soporta.

\- Richard, no te metas con tu hermana, es la mayor recuérdalo.

\- Sólo porque tú me lo pides papá, aunque a veces pienso que yo debí ser el mayor.

\- Perdonará la princesa, pero tenemos horas esperando que ustedes hagan acto de presencia, por un momento pensé que estarían roncando.

\- No es gracioso Terry.

\- ¿De verdad roncas mamá?

\- Que cosas dices Richard. Que yo sepa no.

\- No te molestes pecosa, vamos, los invitados están a punto de irse, se han visto muy groseras con su inasistencia.

\- Papá, ¿William sigue aquí?

\- Si Eleanor, pero hasta el más paciente se cansa.

\- Lo sé papá, por cierto, disculpa la escena de hace un momento, no quise estropear la cena, lamento haber ocasionado esto precisamente hoy.

\- No hay problema princesa.

\- Voy a ver a William.

\- Si hija ve, tu padre y yo estamos contigo, no lo olvides.

\- Te acompaño hermanita, no sea que haya espectáculo y yo me lo pierda.

\- Eres un odioso.

\- Pero así me quieres.

\- Oye Richard, deja a tu hermana resolver sus asuntos, tú atiende al resto de los chicos y ocúpate de tus asuntos.

\- De acuerdo papá, hasta luego mamá.

\- Hasta luego hijo.

\- En qué momento han crecido los chicos, ¿no es cierto Candy?

\- Si mi amor, muy cierto, ya nuestra pequeña con 22 años por cumplir y Richard 19.

\- Así es. Y de que tanto hablaron eh.

\- Bueno, pues le conté a nuestra hija sobre aquella mala experiencia que tuvimos antes de nuestro matrimonio.

\- Crees que eso la haya hecho recapacitar.

\- Sin duda alguna, viste con qué resolución salió a hablar con él.

\- Espero que las cosas se arreglen, sabes, es extraño, nuevamente la familia Andrew contara con una princesa Granchester.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Primero fue Candice Andrew quien se convirtió en la reina de esta casa al desposarse conmigo, ahora será Eleanor Granchester quien una a las dos familias si es desposada por William Albert Andrew.

\- Tienes razón, además no olvides que los Granchester nuevamente también desposaran a una Andrew, al parecer lo de nuestro hijo Richard y Candy va muy avanzado, no sería sorpresa supongo para la familia, pero si para Alistear quien hubiese deseado ser el elegido por la traviesa Candice.

\- Y que me dices de Arthur Cornwell, el ya esta comprometido con Elizabeth, la más pequeña de Albert.

\- Definitivamente esta familia creció mucho y al parecer seguirá haciéndolo. Sabes Terry, sería grandioso que la señorita Pony y la tía abuela pudiesen verlo.

\- No te pongas melancólica mi amor, sabes que desde donde estén velaran por todos, mejor sigamos disfrutando de esta velada.

\- Si tienes razón, vamos con los demás, deben estar esperando por nosotros también.

\- Mhmhm, la verdad es que ya todos se fueron, solamente se quedaron los chicos, pasaran aquí el fin de semana, así que porque no me cuentas a mi nuevamente como fue nuestra primera noche juntos.

\- Terry, eres imposible, nunca cambiarás.

\- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

\- No, te amo tal y como eres.

\- Sabes Candy, han pasado 23 años y todavía puedo sentir la ilusión y emoción de aquella nuestra primera vez juntos, así como también la alegría tan grande que me brindaste al saber que sería padre a tan solo unos cuantos meses de habernos casado, cuando nació Eleanor y ni que decir de cuando el pequeño Richard completo nuestra familia.

\- Sí, nunca me imagine que la pequeña Eleanor se pareciera tanto a ti.

\- Ni yo que Richard fuera tu retrato, sólo que sin pecas.

\- Es cierto Terry. Yo aún tengo presente en mi memora esos momentos mágicos cuando nuestra familia se complemento con ese adorable pequeñín, también los tengo grabados en mi corazón.

\- Te amo Candy

\- Te amo Terry.

\- Feliz aniversario pequeña pecosa.

\- Feliz aniversario mi amor

 _Es así como esta historia ha llegado a su conclusión, agradezco enormemente a todas ustedes por haberme tenido tanta paciencia, la vida siempre continua por lo que jamás podemos decir FIN, este ciclo en la vida de Candy se cierra dando paso a muchos más, espero que haya sido de su total agrado el presente._

 _No me queda más que despedirme y hacer las aclaraciones pertinentes._

 _En el papel de Elizabeth Randolf me inspire en mi gran amiga Elia, quien creo quedará satisfecha con su final._

 _Isabelle representó a todas y cada una de las Albertfans, por lo que no le pongo un nombre en específico._

 _Un beso enorme a todas y cada una de ustedes._

 _Dedico este epílogo a mi hermana Susuky quien este mes cumple veinte añitos, con todo mi corazón y amor de hermana. (Enero2003)_

Agradecimientos 2018: a todas y cada una de las chicas que a través de un mensaje y un favorito me siguieron y aguantaron tanto tiempo por el epílogo, a quienes leen en el anonimato.

Bendiciones en sus hogares y que este 2019 que se acerca les traiga cosas maravillosas…

Abrazos… Nos leemos en los que siguen...


End file.
